El Guerrero del desierto
by bel20
Summary: Edward era un hombre apegado a las cosas que le pertenecían. Por eso tenía que intentar recuperar a la mujer que le había roto el corazón hacía años y tenía la intención de convertir a esa mujer en su esposa,pero Bella Swan no era fácil de dominar...
1. capítulo I

**ADAPTACION DE LA HISTORIA DE NALINI SINGH **

* * *

«No se te ocurra poner ni un pie en Zulheil a menos que vengas para quedarte. Te raptaré en cuanto llegues al aeropuerto».

Con las manos temblorosas, Bella zigzagueó entre la maraña de gente que esperaba para salir del aeropuerto y se dirigió hacia las puertas de cristal tras las que se extendían las tierras de Edward

-Señora –Bella notó que una mano de piel morena se posaba sobre la suya en la barra del carro portaequipajes.

Sorprendida, alzó la visa y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de un hombre que parecía un empleado del aeropuerto.

-¿Sí? -dijo ella con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho en una mezcla de esperanza y miedo.

-No es por ahí. Los taxis y los coches de alquiler están en la dirección opuesta -dijo el empleado señalando hacia el largo pasillo que conducía a otras puertas de cristal. La arena del desierto resplandecía en la distancia.

Estaba claro que Edward no cumpliría literalmente su amenaza. Se había puesto furioso y por eso había querido asustarla prohibiéndole la entrada a su país. Pero Edward se había convertido en un hombre moderno de su tiempo, moderado. El Edward que ella conoció un día se había convertido en Edward Cullen al-Huzzein Donovan Zamanat, Jeque de Zulheil, el líder de su pueblo.

-Gracias -consiguió articular Bella dirigiéndose hacia donde le indicaba el empleado.

-Es un placer. Permítame acompañarla hasta el coche.

-Muy amable por su parte. ¿Qué pasa con los otros viajeros?

-Pero señora -dijo el empleado entrecerrando los ojos-, usted era la única extranjera en el avión.

Bella pestañeó tratando de pensar en el pasaje del avión pero lo único que consiguió recordar fue el acento melodioso, los ojos rasgados de las hermosas mujeres y los protectores hombres árabes.

-No me di cuenta -admitió.

-Zulheil ha sido cerrado a los visitantes.

-Pero yo soy un visitante.

Su guía se detuvo y ella habría jurado que vio el destello del rubor en sus mejillas morenas.

-Zulheil... abrió de nuevo sus puertas a los viajeros la semana pasada -contestó él haciéndole una gentil señal con la mano para que continuase.

Bella echó a andar de nuevo por el suelo de mármol.

-¿Fue por el duelo? -preguntó ella en tono de respeto.

-Sí. La pérdida de nuestro jeque y su amada esposa fue un golpe duro para el pueblo -contestó él con la mirada ensombrecida-. Pero su hijo es un buen jeque. El jeque Edward nos guiará para que salgamos de la oscuridad.

El corazón de Bella dio un salto al escuchar el nombre de Edward. De algún punto en el fondo de su alma encontró la fuerza para preguntar:

-Y el nuevo jeque, ¿gobierna solo?

Si aquel hombre le dijera que Edward había contraído nupcias con alguna mujer durante el período que había mediado desde la muerte de sus padres, abandonaría Zulheil en el siguiente vuelo.

El hombre la estudió. Hizo un rápido gesto de asentimiento pero esperó a estar fuera antes de hablar de nuevo. El calor abrasador del desierto fue como una bofetada para Bella pero se mantuvo firme. No podía acobardarse en aquel momento, no cuando aquella era su última oportunidad.

Ante ellos, había una limusina negra aparcada junto a la acera. Ella había comenzado a andar hacia un lado cuando el hombre que la acompañaba la detuvo.

-Ese es su taxi.

-Eso no es un taxi -contestó ella, creyendo ciertamente que la esperanza podía tomar muy distintas formas y la suya tenía la de un largo y resplandeciente vehículo de lujo.

-Zulheil es un país rico, señora. Nuestros taxis son como este.

Bella se preguntaba si aquel hombre realmente pensaba que iba a creerlo. Se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de ahogar el inminente ataque de risa histérica al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza y le dejaba que metiera su equipaje en el maletero. Esperó con el corazón latiéndole desesperadamente y la boca seca hasta que terminó y se acercó para abrirle la puerta trasera.

-¿Señora? -¿Sí?

-Antes me preguntó si nuestro jeque gobernaba solo. La respuesta es sí. Algunos dicen que permanece soltero porque una vez le rompieron el corazón -dijo en voz apenas audible.

Bella dio un grito ahogado. Antes de poder seguir con la conversación, el hombre abrió la puerta y ella entró en la lujosa limusina.

-Así es que has cumplido tu palabra -susurró al hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella con las largas piernas cruzadas.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó las manos en las rodillas. Con la oscuridad del interior de la limusina daba la impresión de que los penetrantes rasgos de su rostro se sentían aliviados pero sin la suavidad que otrora viera en el Edward que ella había conocido.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas, mi Bella?

Bella sintió un temblor recorriéndole el cuerpo al oír su voz. Era profunda y cautivadora. Hermosa y peligrosa. Familiar aunque... diferente.

-No.

-Y aun así, has venido -dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño.

Bella se mordió el labio de nuevo e inspiró con dificultad. El cristal opaco que separaba a los pasajeros del conductor estaba subido, lo que reducía aún más el espacio y las posibilidades de escapatoria.

-Sí. Aquí estoy -dijo ella. En ese momento el coche se puso en movimiento haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio; cayó hacia delante y apenas si consiguió sujetarse en el borde del asiento. Edward extendió los brazos para sostenerla y la colocó sobre su regazo.

Bella se agarró a los anchos hombros de él, arrugando bajo sus dedos el delgado tejido de la túnica que llevaba puesta, pero no intentó luchar, ni siquiera cuando Edward le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Estaba enfadado y ella podía ver la turbación que sentía en sus vívidos ojos verdes.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó él sosteniéndola con más fuerza cuando el coche tomó un bache del camino. Su cuerpo musculoso era mucho más grande que el de ella y Bella se veía acorralada. Pero aun así, no luchó.

-Porque me necesitabas.

La risa dura de Edward la hirió en lo más profundo.

-¿Y no habrás venido para tener una aventura con un hombre exótico antes de que te cases con el hombre que ha elegido tu familia? -preguntó él al tiempo que la devolvía a su asiento sin ceremonia.

Bella se retiró la trenza de un rojo fuego hacia un lado y alzó la barbilla.

-No tengo ninguna aventura -comenzó. El gesto de desconfianza de Edward era obvio pero Bella no dejó que eso la detuviera.

-No -dijo él con voz gélida-. Deberías tener corazón para poder experimentar la pasión.

La confianza de Bella en sí misma, ya de por sí bastante frágil, pareció desmoronarse. Toda su vida había luchado por ser especial y recibir el amor y la aceptación de los demás y en ese momento parecía que incluso Edward, el único que una vez la encontró digna de adoración, creía que estaba desesperada.

«No puedes retener a un hombre como Edward. Te olvidará en cuanto se cruce en su camino una bonita princesa».

Las maliciosas palabras que Jesica le dijera cuatro años antes se presentaron sin previo aviso en su cabeza. Cuatro años antes, habían conseguido desmoronar la poca confianza en sí misma que poseía. Se las había dicho su hermana mayor que conocía a los hombres mejor que ella. Tal vez no hubieran sido maliciosas. Tal vez Jesica tuviera razón.

Unos fuertes dedos hicieron presa en su barbilla haciéndola volver la cabeza hacia la pantera que tenía frente a ella. Sus ojos verdes se posaron fijos en los de ella.

-Te quedarás conmigo, mi Bella.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

-Y si yo no deseara que... -se detuvo incapaz de dar con la palabra adecuada.

-¿Quedarte? -susurró Edward con voz aterciopelada.

Bella tragó con dificultad. Una parte de ella estaba aterrorizada ante la furia que veía en los ojos de Edward, pero había llegado demasiado lejos para derrumbarse.

-¿Como una esclava? -preguntó ella con voz quebrada, los labios resecos. Sin embargo, no se atrevía ni a humedecérselos con la lengua temerosa de la reacción de él.

-¿Crees que soy un bárbaro? -preguntó él entrecerrando los ojos.

-Creo que no te estás comportando como eres para darme precisamente esa impresión -respondió ella sin hacer caso a la advertencia de su subconsciente de no hostigar a la pantera.

Edward curvó los extremos de los labios en una ligera sonrisa.

-Ah, lo había olvidado.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella llevándose una mano hacia la mano que aún le sujetaba la barbilla tratando de liberarse, pero fue imposible. Notó que el pulso del hombre era lento, un ritmo seductor que prometía placeres exóticos y la más oscura furia al mismo tiempo.

-Que el fuego de tus ojos no miente -dijo él pasándole el pulgar por el labio inferior y frunciendo el ceño de nuevo-. Tienes los labios secos. Humedécetelos.

Bella se revolvió ante la orden.

-¿Y qué me harás si no lo hago?

Edward alzó una ceja en respuesta al tono desafiante de Bella.

-Entonces yo lo haré por ti.

Una mancha de color traicionero apareció en las mejillas de Bella al imaginar la erótica escena. La intensa mirada de Edward la hizo sentir como un suculento bocado que estaría encantado de saborear. Con la respiración entrecortada, Bella sacó la lengua y se humedeció los labios.

-Mejor -dijo él con aparente tono de aprobación al pasar el pulgar suavemente por los labios humedecidos.

De pronto la dejó libre y Bella quedó sorprendida en su asiento, inclinada sobre él. Recuperó la cordura de golpe. Con el rostro encendido, se apresuró a sentarse bien en el asiento del extremo opuesto del coche.

-¿Adónde me llevas?

-A Zulheina.

-¿La capital?

-Sí.

-¿Dónde está Zulheina? -continuó preguntando Bella a pesar de las respuestas monosílabas que recibía.

-A mi palacio -dijo él estirando una pierna y colocándola junto a la cadera derecha de ella, lo que la dejó acorralada contra la puerta.

Luego añadió:

-Y dime, mi Bella, ¿qué has estado haciendo estos cuatro años?

Estaba claro que él no iba a responder á más preguntas. Bella se tuvo que tragar la frustración que sentía.

-He estado estudiando.

-Ah, el diploma en dirección de empresas -dijo él en tono de mofa recordándole las muchas veces que había llorado en su hombro porque no le gustaba estudiar aquello.

-No -contestó ella, feliz de hacerlo sufrir por un momento.

Edward se movió y, de pronto ya no estaba frente a ella sino a su lado. El no era el que estaba sufriendo.

-¿No? -su voz profunda evocó en Bella numerosos recuerdos-. ¿Tu familia te permitió cambiar?

-No tenían más remedio -contestó ella. Había seguido las instrucciones de sus padres y se había alejado de Edward, pero casi la había destrozado. Su débil estado había alarmado incluso a su familia, y nadie había dicho nada cuando ella decidió cambiar sus estudios. Para cuando intentaron hacerla cambiar de opinión ya había crecido. La desilusión al ver el egoísmo de aquellos en los que había confiado la había acompañado continuamente, igual que una inmensa pena.

-¿Qué estudiaste entonces? -preguntó él curvando una de sus enormes manos alrededor del cuello de Bella en un gesto de absoluta posesión. Bella sintió que el calor de aquel cuerpo la invadía.

-¿Era necesario que te sentaras tan cerca? -dijo ella.

Por primera vez Edward sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes, la sonrisa de un depredador tentando a su presa hacia la oscuridad.

-¿Te molesta, Mina?

La había llamado Mina. Recordó la forma en que siempre la llamaba cuando quería convencerla para algo, normalmente un beso que a ella le sabía a miel. Nunca le había costado mucho trabajo convencerla. Una sexy mirada y el tono profundo de su voz al susurrar su nombre cerca de sus labios y se ablandaba, como un suspiro en el viento.

Al ver que Bella no respondía, Edward se inclinó y acercó los labios a su cuello. Bella sintió que el tibio aliento de Edward le quemaba la piel y hasta los huesos. Siempre le había encantado tocarla. Y ella adoraba la forma en que él mostraba su afecto, pero en ese momento lo único que estaba consiguiendo era hacerle perder el equilibrio y la calma.

-Edward, por favor.

-¿Qué quieres, Mina?

Bella tragó y él siguió el movimiento que hacía su garganta con el pulgar.

-Espacio.

-No -contestó él alzando la cabeza-. Ya has tenido suficiente espacio estos cuatro años. Ahora eres mía.

La intensidad que irradiaba era demoledora. Cuando tenía dieciocho años Bella no había sido capaz de resistir aquel carismático poder. A pesar de tener solo cinco años más que ella, su fuerza y determinación le habían bastado para conseguir que su pueblo depositara en él su confianza.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Bella levantó una mano y la puso sobre la que se aferraba a su cuello. Tiró de él para que la soltara y él lo hizo. La curiosidad que sentía por ella era evidente a juzgar por el gesto de asombro de sus ojos verdes. Le acarició entonces la mejilla, y ella giró la cara y depositó un suave beso en su mano. La respiración de Edward se volvió más dificultosa.

-Estudié diseño de moda -contestó ella. Bella notó la piel de Edward cálida contra sus labios, y el masculino aroma como si fuera un potente afrodisíaco.

-Has cambiado.

-¿Para mejor?

-Eso está por ver -dijo él entrecerrando los ojos. Tensó la mano que había puesto en la mejilla de ella-. ¿Quién te enseñó esto?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Bella, que sentía que unos escalofríos amenazaban con recorrerle toda la espina dorsal al oír aquella voz dura y salvaje.

-Este juego con mi mano y tus labios -dijo él rígido, como si su rostro fuera de granito.

-Tú -y era cierto-. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando me llevaste a las cuevas de Waitomo? Íbamos en una pequeña canoa y tú me tomaste la mano y depositaste un pequeño beso en ella.

Bella movió la cabeza y él se relajó un poco para permitirle repetir la suave caricia.

Cuando esta alzó la cabeza supo que él también lo recordaba pero sus rasgos seguían siendo de piedra y en sus ojos hervía una mezcla de emociones que ella, por su falta de experiencia, no podía reconocer.

-¿Ha habido otros?

-¿Otros qué?

-¿Te han tocado otros hombres?

-No. Solo tú.

Edward bajó la mano y, tomándola de la trenza, tiró hacia él haciendo que Bella tuviera que arquear el cuello.

-No me mientas. Lo sabré -dijo él.

La estaba amenazando para asustarla. En respuesta, Bella se relajó dentro de lo posible en la posición en que estaba y deslizó los brazos por el cuello de él.

-Yo también lo sabré -dijo con calma.

-¿Qué es lo que sabrás? -preguntó él tensando la mandíbula.

-Si tú has dejado que otras mujeres te toquen.

Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan fiera, Mina? Antes eras una mujer dócil.

Bella sabía que Edward estaba tratando de provocarla al hablarle de la forma en que había dejado que su familia le controlara la vida, hasta el punto de hacerle pasar por alto sus sentimientos.

-Tuve que sacar las uñas para protegerme.

-¿Y se supone que debería asustarme de tus uñitas? -dijo él levantando una ceja en señal de provocación.

Deliberadamente Bella se las clavó en el cuello. Olvidó que estaba incitando a una pantera. Para su sorpresa, no le molestó que le clavara las uñas. La miró sonriente; una sonrisa peligrosa y muy tentadora.

-Me gustaría sentir tus uñas en la espalda, Mina -susurró él-. Y eso será cuando estés en tu sitio, tumbada boca arriba debajo de mí. Entonces las sentiré.

-¿En mi lugar? -preguntó Bella zafándose.

Como Edward continuara irguiéndose frente a ella amenazadoramente empujándola con su cuerpo contra la puerta del vehículo, le puso una mano en el pecho para detenerlo en su afán. El calor del cuerpo viril traspasó la delgada tela.

-¡Sepárate de mí... bruto!

-No, Mina -contestó él poniéndole una mano en la mejilla y haciendo que lo mirara-. No volveré a seguir tus órdenes como si fuera tu perrito. A partir de hoy tú seguirás las mías.

Y con esas palabras la mantuvo firme en su sitio al tiempo que se inclinaba para besarla. Bella había quedado paralizada ante la mirada de dolor desgarrador que vio en sus ojos verdes.


	2. capítulo II

Edward no podía controlar el deseo acuciante, primitivo, de probar el sabor de Bella. Ni siquiera saber que la estaba haciendo sentir abrumada con su presencia y atrapada sin salida podía detenerlo. Trató de ser tierno con su posesión, pero el ansia era demasiada para detenerlo. Entonces las pequeñas y femeninas manos de Bella lo tomaron por la nuca acercándolo hacia ella, incitándolo. El ardiente y doloroso deseo que había sentido dentro durante años escapaba a su control, rogaba ser liberado. Quería comérsela, saborearla.

Pero decidió que no era el momento.

Cuando la tomara, quería que el regocijo durara horas, días, semanas. Pero el deseo tanto tiempo reprimido tenía que ser satisfecho con algo, o explotaría rompiendo las ataduras que él mismo se había impuesto. La ira amenazaba con salir a la luz y fue consciente de ello en el momento en que puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Mataría a cualquier hombre que se hubiera atrevido a tocarla. Nunca la perdonaría si se enterara de que había permitido a otro acariciarla.

Bella era suya.

Y esa vez, no la dejaría escapar.

En sus brazos, Bella temblaba. Recorrió el perfil de sus labios con la lengua y Bella se abrió al instante. Su sabor era como un elixir para Edward, una droga de la que había carecido durante años. Sus sentimientos hacia ella eran salvajes y caóticos como una tormenta del desierto. No se explicaba por qué lo había abandonado ni cómo se atrevía a regresar cuatro años después. En un momento en que Bella dio un grito ahogado en señal de que necesitaba recuperar el aliento, Edward exhaló dentro de su boca, alimentándola al tiempo que la tomaba.

-Nadie te ha tocado -dijo Edward y encontró algo de alivio en ello. No demasiado, pero suficiente para refrenar a la bestia que tenía dentro.

-Y -respondió Bella sorprendida-, nadie te ha tocado a ti.

-Tengo hambre de ti, Mina -dijo Edward sonriendo como un depredador otra vez.

Bella sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar como siempre lo había hecho ante la inquietante sensualidad de Edward.

-¿Hambre?

-Mucha -contestó él al tiempo que le acariciaba el cuello con el pulgar de forma inconsciente, sintiendo la vibración de las cuerdas vocales de Bella cuando esta hablaba.

-Necesito tiempo -dijo ella.

No estaba preparada para enfrentarse al hombre en que se había convertido Edward. Reservado. Hermoso. Magnífico. Furioso.

El levantó la vista hacia ella.

-No. No estoy dispuesto a ser más indulgente contigo.

Bella no tenía respuesta para tan estricta afirmación. Cuatro años antes, Edward se había mostrado gustoso de dejarla hacer a su forma. Ella nunca había tenido que luchar con semejante guerrero. En el pasado, él siempre había sido muy cuidadoso con la inocencia de ella, pero cuando la había tocado, Bella no se había sentido como una libertina. Se había sentido amada. Edward se movió ligeramente dejándola libre pero se quedó a su lado en el coche, con un brazo extendido por el respaldo del asiento.

-Así que has estado estudiando diseño de modas.

-Sí.

-¿Quieres ser una diseñadora famosa? -preguntó él mirándola divertido.

Bella sintió que se le erizaba el cuerpo. Estaba acostumbrada a que su familia se burlase de sus sueños, pero nunca lo habría esperado de Edward.

-¿Te parece divertido? -dijo Bella tratando de fruncir el ceño ante los rasgos salvajemente masculinos de Edward.

-Guarda tus uñas, Mina. Simplemente no puedo verte diseñando esas cosas ridículas que se ven en las pasarelas. ¿Tus vestidos no serían transparentes, de esos que muestran al mundo tesoros femeninos que sólo un esposo debería ver?

Bella se ruborizó ante la mirada ardiente de él, ridículamente complacida porque no se estuviera riendo de ella.

-Dime -ordenó a continuación.

-Quiero diseñar modelos femeninos -dijo ella-. En estos tiempos, los diseñadores parecen tener una macabra idea de la forma de la mujer. Sus modelos parecen simples sayas que no muestran las curvas femeninas.

-Ah -dijo él emitiendo un típico sonido masculino.

-Ah, ¿qué? -preguntó ella alzando la vista para mirarlo.

Edward pasó una mano en actitud posesiva sobre el abdomen de Bella y esta dio un grito ahogado.

-Tú tienes muchas curvas, Mina.

-Nunca dije que fuera una sílfide.

El tibio aliento de Edward junto a su oreja la sobresaltó.

-Me has entendido mal, A mí me encantan esas curvas. Será muy cómodo para mí apoyarme en ellas.

El dolor incisivo dio paso a una turbación extrema y después a un deseo arrebatador. Ciega por el anhelo apenas si pudo terminar de decir lo que estaba explicándole sobre la moda.

-Quiero diseñar prendas hermosas para mujeres de carne y hueso.

Edward la observaba con expresión contemplativa.

-Te permitiré continuar con ello.

-¿Me permitirás continuar con mi trabajo?

-Necesitarás hacer algo cuando yo no esté contigo.

Bella emitió un pequeño grito de frustración y se agitó inquieta hasta que finalmente su espalda quedó pegada a la puerta y desde allí le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a permitirme hacer nada! -dijo ella señalándolo con el dedo índice.

-Al contrario -dijo él cazando al vuelo su mano-, tengo todo el derecho -finalizó y el tono helado de su voz la detuvo-. Ahora eres mi posesión. Me perteneces. Y eso significa que tengo derecho a hacer contigo lo que me plazca.

Esa vez no había humor en su expresión; aquel hombre no era ni la sombra del que ella había conocido años atrás.

-Y harías bien en no provocarme. No tengo intención de ser cruel, pero tampoco seré tu muñeco por segunda vez -añadió.

Tras un momento de estupor, Edward la soltó y volvió a sentarse frente a ella. Bella entonces trató de recuperar la compostura y se giró hacia la ventana. No dejaba de preguntarse si habría sido ella la culpable de tan horrible cambio. Espontáneamente recordó la forma en que él le había ofrecido refugio en sus brazos cuando ella había corrido hacia él asustada por el ambiente sofocante de su casa.

"Ven a casa conmigo, mi Bella. Ven a Zulheil». «¡No puedo! Mis padres...».

«Ellos solo quieren capturarte. Yo te haría libre». Era una terrible ironía que ese mismo hombre que una vez le prometiera la libertad quisiera en ese momento encerrarla.

-Tenía solo dieciocho años -exclamó Bella de pronto.

-Pero ya no los tienes -dijo él con tono peligroso.

-¿No puedes entender lo que tuve que soportar? -preguntó Bella en tono suplicante-. Se trataba de mis padres y hacía solo seis meses que te había conocido.

-Entonces por qué... -se detuvo-. Sí... ¿por qué jugaste conmigo? Acaso te divertía tener a un miembro de la realeza árabe a tu entera disposición?

Ella nunca lo había tenido a su entera disposición. Con dieciocho años tenía aún menos confianza que sí misma que en esos momentos, pero él siempre la había hecho sentir... importante.

-¡No! ¡No! No fue así...

-Es suficiente -interrumpió él con una voz afilada como una navaja-. Lo cierto es que cuando tu familia te pidió que eligieras, tú no me elegiste a mí. Y ni siquiera me lo dijiste para que pudiera luchar por nosotros. No hay nada más que hablar.

Bella guardaba silencio. Sí, todo eso era cierto. ¿Cómo podría hacer que un hombre como él comprendiera lo que había sido para ella? Nacido entre un halo de poder, Edward nunca había sabido lo que era que alguien lo aplastara y lo menospreciara hasta hacerle perder la propia voluntad. Su padre le había prohibido ver a Edward, incluso la había amenazado con desheredarla. Ella le había suplicado de rodillas pero él la había hecho elegir.

"El árabe o tu familia».

Su padre siempre había llamado a Edward «el árabe", No era una cuestión de racismo sino algo mucho más profundo. El motivo era que sus padres querían que Edward se casara con Jesica.

La hermosa Jesica siempre había deseado ser una princesa, y todo el mundo había dado por hecho que ocurriría. Excepto que, cuando Edward apareció en su casa, se fijó en Bella, la hija que no era más que causa de vergüenza para su familia.

-¿Habéis implantado ese sistema de riego? -dijo ella con un tono debilitado por el dolor. Se habían conocido en una visita de Edward a Nueva Zelanda para aprender el funcionamiento de un revolucionario sistema de riego descubierto por una familia vecina de la de ella.

-Lleva tres años funcionando perfectamente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y la apoyó después en el respaldo del asiento. Con dieciocho años había hecho la elección incorrecta asustada ante la idea de perder a las únicas personas que podrían aceptarla con todas sus imperfecciones. En ese momento pensaba que, una semana antes, había vuelto la espalda a esas mismas personas para aventurarse a la recuperación del amor verdadero que había sentido por Edward.

Lo único que Bella poseía en el mundo eran su determinación y un profundo amor que nunca había muerto, pero que no podía decir lo mismo de Edward. Que este sintiera lástima sería aún peor que su furia.

-Estamos llegando a Zulheina, si quieres mirar.

Bella apretó el botón elevalunas con el codo y la ventanilla bajó. El aire cálido penetró en el coche acariciando sus mejillas heladas.

-Dios mío –susurró Bella ante el paisaje que la alejó por completo de su agonía.

Zulheina era una ciudad de leyenda. Muy pocos extranjeros habían tenido la oportunidad de penetrar en el santuario de Zulheil. Los negocios normalmente se desarrollaban en una ciudad mayor situada al norte llamada Abraz. Bella se dio cuenta en ese momento por qué la gente de Zulheil guardaba ese lugar con tanto celo. Era absolutamente grandioso.

Innumerables minaretes de aspecto frágil apuntaban a los cielos hasta casi rozar el azul con la punta. El río que atravesaba Zulheil llegaba a Zulheina en forma de cascada de espuma. Los mármoles blancos de los edificios de la ciudad reflejaban la belleza cristalina del agua.

-Parece salido de un cuento de hadas -comentó Bella fascinada por la forma en que el agua fluía bajo ellos mientras atravesaban el puente que daba acceso a la ciudad.

-A partir de ahora será tu hogar -dijo Edward y sus palabras sonaron como una orden.

Los olores más extraños y maravillosos mezclados con la cálida brisa invadieron sus sentidos. Los sonidos flotaban también en el ambiente vagando entre los colores intensos del mercado que iban atravesando.

De pronto, unos dedos le apresaron el brazo. Sorprendida, Bella miró a Edward. Sus ojos verdes le ocultaban toda emoción que pudiera sentir.

-Te acabo de decir que este es ahora tu hogar. ¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto?

Bella pensó en sus palabras. Su nuevo hogar. Nunca antes había tenido uno. Entonces lo miró con luminosa sonrisa.

-No tendría ningún problema en llamar a este lugar mi hogar -contestó Bella y creyó ver que la pantera se relajaba un poco. En ese momento vio algo por el rabillo del ojo que la hizo dar un grito ahogado-. No puedo creerlo. No puede ser cierto -exclamó Bella ignorando la mano que la apresaba aunque sin hacerle daño, y sacó la cabeza por la ventana para ver mejor.

Ante sus ojos se alzaba una edificación de apariencia frágil como nunca antes había visto. Parecía estar hecha de jirones de niebla y gotas de agua, hasta tal punto llegaba la perfección de las paredes talladas. La roca de un blanco transparente de las paredes refulgía con una luminiscencia de un tono rosa pálido que la dejó petrificada. Se volvió hacia Edward con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos olvidando que este estaba furioso con ella.

-Juraría que ese edificio está construido con Rosa de Zulheil! -exclamó Bella asombrada.

Aunque Zulheil era un pequeño país del desierto era una tierra rica que producía no solamente petróleo sino un tipo de roca de gran hermosura llamada Rosa de Zulheil. Una roca cristalina asombrosa que escondía en su interior una llama de color rojo fuego la convertía en la gema más rara del planeta, y solo podía encontrarse en Zulheil.

-Si sigues abriendo los ojos de esa manera, mi Bella le harán la competencia al mismo cielo -bromeó Edward.

Bella olvidó el asombroso edificio al oír el tono humorístico pero sereno de Edward. Parecía que había decidido hacer a un lado su furia, de momento.

-Este es tu nuevo hogar -añadió.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella perdiendo la compostura que tanto le había costado controlar.

Edward miró el rostro exaltado de Bella con un interés divertido.

-El palacio está, efectivamente, construido con Rosa de Zulheil. Ahora ya ves por qué no dejamos que los extranjeros entren en la ciudad.

-No me extraña -contestó ella y diciéndolo se inclinó hacia delante. Al hacerlo, puso, de forma inconsciente, las manos en las rodillas de él para guardar el equilibrio-. Sé que esa roca es más dura que el diamante e impenetrable, pero ¿no tienta a los habitantes a llevarse pequeños trozos?

-Los habitantes de Zulheil son felices y se sienten cuidados. No tienen la necesidad de perder su lugar dentro de nuestra sociedad por una cuestión de dinero -contestó él con voz dura-. Y el palacio se considera un lugar sagrado. El fundador de Zulheil lo talló en ese mismo sitio a partir de una única roca. Nunca en la historia de nuestra tierra se ha vuelto a descubrir un yacimiento igual. Se cree que mientras el palacio permanezca en pie, Zulheil será próspera.

Los poderosos músculos del hombre se flexionaron bajo los dedos de Bella y esta alzó de golpe la cabeza. La sangre corrió veloz por sus venas tintando sus mejillas de un rojo brillante. Avergonzada, retiró las manos y volvió a su sitio.

-Eso, Mina -dijo Edward al detenerse en el patio interior del palacio-, puedes hacerlo siempre que quieras.

La mezcla de turbación y deseo la hizo murmurar:

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tocarme.

Bella quedó sin aliento. Cuando tenía dieciocho años, Edward había sabido que tenía que esperar a tener intimidad con ella, pero ya no iba a ser tan paciente.

Salieron del coche en el corazón mismo del complejo palaciego, un jardín exuberante protegido del exterior por unos altos muros de Rosa de Zulheil. Desde donde se encontraba, Bella pudo ver un granado cargado de frutos en un extremo del jardín. En el otro, dominaba una enorme higuera. Vibrantes de color y brillo las flores se extendían cubriéndolo todo como una alfombra viviente.

-Es como una página de las _Mil y una noches _hecha realidad -dijo Bella que esperaba la aparición, de un momento a otro, de un pavo real.

-Abrimos estos jardines al pueblo todos los viernes. Aprovecho ese momento para ver a aquellos que quieran hablar conmigo.

-¿Así sin más? -preguntó ella sorprendida.

Edward estaba junto a Bella tomándola fuertemente de la mano, pero en ese momento cambió ligeramente de posición y se puso enfrente hasta cubrirle casi todo el campo de visión.

-¿Acaso no apruebas que quiera hablar con mi pueblo? -preguntó Edward. La luz brillante del sol hacía relucir su pelo cobrizo como si fuera de diamante.

-No es eso. Según he leído, tu pueblo te adora -dijo ella y se detuvo girando un poco la cabeza para no enfrentarse a los ojos verdes-. Estaba pensando en tu seguridad.

-¿Me echarías de menos, mi Bella, si me ocurriera algo? -la pregunta escapó al férreo control de Edward, traicionando unas emociones que no quería reconocer que sentía.

-¡Vaya una pregunta! Pues claro que te echaría de menos.

Aun así, cuatro años antes ella se había alejado de él sin mirar atrás mientras su corazón sangraba sin control.

-Siempre se ha hecho así. Zulheil es pequeño pero próspero y solo seguirá siendo así si su pueblo está contento. Nadie me haría daño porque saben que siempre los escucharé.

-¿Y qué pasa con los extranjeros? -preguntó ella. Edward fue incapaz de evitar una sonrisa al ver en la expresión resuelta de Bella a la jovencita que le había robado el corazón.

-Si algún foráneo entrara en nuestra tierra lo sabríamos al momento.

-El chófer trató de convencerme de que esta limusina era un taxi -dijo ella lanzando una risa suave, ligera como el amanecer del desierto.

Al escuchar el cálido sonido, algo en el interior de Edward comenzó a despertar. El alma le había dolido por ella durante mucho tiempo. Pero él aplastó el intento con una determinación férrea. Esta vez no le daría a Bella ni su confianza ni su corazón. No cuando las cicatrices de las heridas que le había infligido en el pasado aún no habían cerrado.

-Tyler es un buen chófer, pero no el mejor de los actores -dijo él alzando la vista al oír pasos que se acercaban.

-Su Alteza.

Unos familiares ojos azules lo miraban con desaprobación aparente. Edward no parecía preocupado. Jasper podía mostrarle su ira a veces, pero acallaría sus dudas debido a la gran lealtad que le profesaba.

-Recordarás a Jasper -dijo Edward al tiempo que hacía un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza hacia el jefe de sus consejeros, y su mejor amigo, haciendo que la mujer se volviera hacia este.

-Claro. Me alegra volver a verte, Jasper.

Jasper hizo una pequeña reverencia sin abandonar su postura rígida y formal.

-Señora.

-Por favor, llámame Bella.

Edward sintió que la espalda de Bella era muy frágil bajo su contacto. No luchó contra el fiero deseo protector que lo invadió. Por muy furioso que estuviera con ella, Bella era suya y la tenía que proteger. Suya.

-Jasper no aprueba mis planes en lo que respecta a tu persona, Mina -dijo él y sus palabras fueron como una sutil advertencia.

-Su Alteza, me gustaría hablar con usted -Jasper parpadeó en señal de entendimiento con Edward pero no abandonó su postura rígida-. Su tío y su séquito han llegado, así como el resto de los invitados.

-Y solo me llama «Su Alteza» para molestarme -murmuró Edward-. No es así cómo me llama mi pueblo.

Le costaba esfuerzo mantener el tono tranquilo después de escuchar el mensaje de Edward. La llegada de los invitados a la ceremonia que tendría lugar esa misma noche le recordaba que sus planes estaban un paso más cerca de hacerse realidad.

Jasper suspiró y se relajó, incapaz de continuar comportándose de forma tan extraña.

-Así que finalmente lo has hecho -dijo clavando los ojos en Bella-. ¿Sabes que lo que tiene intención de hacer?

-Sabe lo suficiente -dijo Edward a modo de seca advertencia.

Jasper no hizo sino alzar una ceja y se retiró. Se quedó un paso por detrás de ellos dos mientras que entraban en el palacio.

-¿Qué es lo que has planeado? -preguntó Bella.

-Te lo contaré más tarde.

-¿Cuándo?

-Bella -su tono tranquilo pero implacable siempre ordenaba obediencia.

-Edward -escuchar su nombre fue del todo inesperado para este y al detenerse y volver la mirada se encontró con Bella, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

La risa entre dientes de Jasper suavizó la situación y tuvo que Bella ya no era la frágil niña que recordaba.

-Veo que ha crecido. Bien. No será fácil controlarla. Tú solo podrías dominarla si fuera débil.

-Hará lo que yo diga.

Bella quiso protestar por la forma en que hablaban de ella como si no estuviera presente, pero la expresión sombría de Edward la hizo desistir de su idea. Había gastado bromas con ella en la última parte del trayecto, pero el hombre que estaba delante de ella era el Jeque de Zulheil y, para ella, un total desconocido.

El interior del palacio era sorprendentemente cómodo, sin excesos. La luz penetraba a través de cientos de pequeñas ventanas horadadas en la piedra, bañando de claridad las estancias. A pesar de ser una maravilla, verdaderamente parecía un hogar. Bella seguía observando anonadada la maravilla que la rodeaba cuando una mujer vestida con un vestido largo hasta los pies y un velo verde claro apareció junto a ella.

-Ahora irás con Alice –decretó Edward al tiempo que le soltaba la mano y le daba un beso en la muñeca, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Bella sintió que la sangre corría frenética por sus venas ante el efecto de aquella sencilla caricia.

-Te veré dentro de dos horas –añadió antes de marcharse por el pasillo con Jasper.


	3. capítulo III

Alice la condujo hasta sus aposentos, una suite en el ala sur del palacio. Mientras una de las habitaciones que le enseñaron tenía un toque muy femenino, las otras dos que conformaban la suite estaban llenas de aderezos masculinos. Bella lo comentó en voz alta.

-Yo... creo que no nos avisaron con mucho tiempo de tu llegada -contestó Alice con acento extraño en su voz.

Bella atribuyó su titubeo al pudor que sentía al hablar de los asuntos de Edward.

-Claro -admitió Bella en un intento de tranquilizar a la mujer-. ¿Adónde llevan estas puertas? -preguntó después de desnudarse en el enorme vestidor.

-Ven. Te gustará -respondió Alice con una vivaz sonrisa, ciertamente contagiosa, al tiempo que abría las puertas.

-¡Un jardín!

Bajo los pies desnudos de Bella, la hierba del jardín era suave y delicada. En el centro, había una fuente de la que salía el agua en forma de arcos chispeantes. Había además unos bancos alrededor de la fuente, que a su vez estaban rodeados de millones de diminutas flores azules. Una fragancia embriagadora la condujo hacia un enorme árbol que había en un extremo cubierto de campanillas azules y blancas.

-Este es el jardín privado de... -Alice se tragó sus palabras-. Lo siento, a veces mi inglés no es muy...

-No pasa nada -dijo Bella haciendo un gesto con la mano-. Yo estoy intentando hablar la lengua de Zulheil, pero no soy muy buena todavía.

-Yo te enseñaré, ¿quieres? -dijo Alice con los ojos relucientes.

-¡Sí, gracias! ¿Y qué me decías del jardín? Alice frunció el ceño.

-Es el jardín privado de las personas que viven tras estas... habitaciones -dijo entonces señalando hacia la puerta de la habitación de Bella y hacia otras dos similares a su izquierda. El círculo se completaba con un alto muro cubierto por una vid trepadora. Bella asintió con la cabeza.

-Ah, quieres decir que es el jardín de invitados.

-¿Te han gustado tus habitaciones y el jardín? -preguntó Alice arrastrando los pies y sonriendo.

-¿Cómo no iban a gustarme? Son increíbles.

-Bien, eso está bien. ¿Te quedarás en Zulheil?

Bella alzó la vista sorprendida ante su tono de voz.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Alice suspiró y tomó asiento en un banco cercano a la fuente. Bella fue tras ella.

-Jasper es el mejor amigo de Edward, y como esposa de Jasper yo...

-¿Eres la esposa de Jasper? -a Bella se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta-. Yo pensé que tú... no importa.

-¿Era una sirvienta? -dijo Alice sonriendo sin rencor-. Edward deseaba que estuvieras con alguien que te hiciera sentir cómoda a tu llegada. Trabajo en el palacio y estaré aquí todos los días. Espero que te encuentres a gusto y me pidas todo lo que necesites.

-Oh, sí -contestó Bella sintiendo que una pequeña llama prendía en su interior. Edward se había preocupado de que una mujer tan agradable le diera la bienvenida-. ¿Pero por qué no dijiste nada?

-Tanto él como Jasper son terribles cuando muestran su temperamento. Edward está enfadado contigo y mi marido conmigo.

-¿Por qué está enfadado Jasper contigo? -preguntó Bella haciendo caso a su curiosidad.

-Espera que esté de acuerdo con algo que él y Edward están haciendo aunque ni siquiera él esté de acuerdo con Edward.

Antes de que Bella pudiera preguntarle algo más, Alice continuó.

-Jasper me contó lo que había pasado en tu país, pero es de todos conocido en Zulheil que Edward quedó con el corazón destrozado por una mujer de pelo marrón y ojos como el chocolate.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Bella pestañeando.

-Jasper se llevaría a la tumba los secretos de Edward, pero otros no fueron tan... leales -explicó Alice-. Eres un misterio, pero es bueno que hayas venido. Después de la muerte de sus padres, Edward te necesita.

-Pero está furioso conmigo -confesó.

-Sí, pero ahora estás en Zulheina. Es mejor estar cerca de él aunque esté enfadado, ¿no crees? Tienes que aprender a manejar a tu m...

La súbita mirada de aflicción que se apoderó del exótico rostro de Alice alarmó a Bella.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Yo... he olvidado algo. Por favor, entra conmigo. Bella siguió a Alice desconcertada ante su cambió de humor.

-Te hemos preparado un baño relajante. Después, ponte esto -continuó Alice dentro de la habitación señalando las ropas que estaban preparadas sobre la cama.

Bella tocó el tejido suave e increíblemente fino de las prendas. Eran tan ligeras como el aire y del color de la Rosa de Zulheil: blanco puro con un toque rojo fuego. El conjunto estaba compuesto por una larga falda moteada de diminutos cristales que reflejarían la luz a cada uno de sus movimientos, y un corpiño ajustado al cuerpo ribeteado de los mismos cristales relucientes. Tenía unas largas mangas pero la prenda en sí era corta y dejaría a la vista de cintura para abajo. Una fina cadena de oro con colgantes estaba también preparada junto con la ropa. Debía ser para ponérsela alrededor de la cintura.

-Pero esta ropa no es mía -susurró Bella.

-Esta noche se da una... comida especial y tus ropas no son las apropiadas. Estas son para ti como...

-¿Invitada? -sugirió Bella-. Bueno, supongo que si esto es lo normal no habrá problema. Es solo que no me sentiría cómoda llevando algo tan caro.

Tuvo que asegurarle repetidas veces a Alice que estaría bien, antes de que esta se marchara.

-¿Es una cena muy formal la de esta noche? -le preguntó justo antes de que saliera por la puerta.

-Oh, sí. Muy formal. Volveré para arreglarte el pelo y asegurarme de que estás preciosa.

Cuando Alice se marchó, Bella estaba segura de haberla oído murmurar algo en voz baja pero el delicioso olor del baño aromático la distrajo.

-Me siento como una princesa -susurró Bella casi dos horas después de haber llegado al palacio.

-Bueno, yo he hecho mi trabajo -rió Alice.

-Pensé que se suponía que la piel de la mujer no quedaba a la vista -dijo Bella poniéndose la mano en el estómago. Los finos colgantes que caían hasta la cadera eran de lo más provocativo.

-Somos reservadas en público, y Zulheil no tiene unas normas estrictas aunque la mayoría de las mujeres prefieren una forma discreta de vestir. En nuestras casas, con nuestros hombres, es aceptable mostrarse más... -no terminó la frase pero movió las manos señalando sus propias ropas. Se había cambiado ella también de ropa y llevaba unos pantalones de pierna ancha de color amarillo pálido, ceñidos en el tobillo, y una blusa-corpiño de forma muy parecida a la de Bella. Sin embargo, su ropa no estaba cubierta de relucientes cristales.

-¿No estoy muy arreglada? -preguntó Bella aunque no quería cambiarse. Imaginaba el asombro de Edward cuando apareciera ante él. Tal vez creyera que era hermosa porque, por primera vez en su vida, ella también se lo creía.

-Estás perfecta. Ahora debemos irnos.

Unos minutos más tarde entraban en una sala llena de mujeres, todas vestidas con hermosas ropas de vivos colores. Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Al entrar, la conversación se detuvo. Un segundo después, comenzó de nuevo y el caos se rehizo. Varias mujeres de más edad se acercaron y la invitaron a sentarse en los cojines con ellas. Con Alice actuando como traductora cuando era necesario, Bella pronto se encontró riendo y hablando con ellas como si fueran viejas amigas. Algo en ellas le resultaba familiar, pero no podría decir qué.

Una súbita tensión la advirtió de que algo extraño estaba a punto de ocurrir. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con Edward en la puerta. Como si ella no tuviera el control de sus piernas, se puso en pie. El silencio volvió a reinar, pero esta vez lleno de expectación, como si todo el mundo estuviera conteniendo el aliento.

Estaba espléndido, vestido con túnica y pantalones negros y, como único adorno, la pasamanería de oro bordada en el cuello de la túnica. La austeridad de su ropa hacía resaltar la belleza de sus impenetrables rasgos. Caminó hasta el centro de la sala y la tomó de la mano.

-Eres como el corazón mismo de la Rosa de Zulheil-susurró Edward mirando sus mejillas sonrojadas. Retrocedió un paso entonces, pero Bella sentía que estaba en el centro mismo de una hoguera.

-Tengo una pregunta para ti, mi Bella -continuó Edward pero esta vez sus palabras hicieron eco en la sala silenciosa.

-¿Sí? -preguntó ella mirándolo.

-Has venido a Zulheil por deseo propio. ¿Te quedarás aquí por deseo propio? -preguntó Edward mirándola fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

Bella estaba confusa. Edward le había dejado claro que no la dejaría marchar, ¿por qué le preguntaba entonces algo semejante?

-Sí.

La sonrisa de Edward fue rápida y mostraba satisfacción. Le recordó de nuevo a una pantera y sintió de pronto como si la estuviera acechando.

-¿Y te quedarás conmigo por deseo propio?

La pregunta fue el detonante que necesitaba su mente abotargada. Comprendió de pronto lo que estaba ocurriendo pero la conciencia de ello no cambió su respuesta.

-Me quedaré -dijo y así quedó sellado su destino. Un brillo de satisfacción ilimitada ardió en los ojos de Edward durante un segundo. A continuación parpadeó ocultando la llama. Le tomó una mano y se la llevó a los labios para depositar un suave beso en la cara interna de la muñeca, allí donde el pulso corría a toda velocidad.

-Y ahora me despido de ti, mi Bella, solo por... ahora.

Y diciendo esto se marchó dejándola allí de pie sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer. Un montón de mujeres risueñas se acercaron a ella y la acompañaron de vuelta a los cojines. Bella se fijó en la expresión preocupada de Alice mientras las otras mujeres se iban sentando a su lado.

-¿Bella? -la voz de Alice interrumpió sus pensamientos, recordándole dónde estaban.

-¿Cuando me preguntó todo eso...?

-Yo quería decirte la verdad, pero me lo prohibieron.

-Y tu lealtad es para Edward.-dijo Bella sin poder contenerse. La mujer había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarla-. Pensé que el país estaba de luto.

-Y así ha sido durante un mes pero es parte de la cultura de Zulheil que la vida conquista a la muerte. Nuestro pueblo prefiere vivir y ofrecer su alegría por la vida a los que se han ido que ahogarse en la oscuridad del llanto.

-¿Sabes lo que va a ocurrir ahora? -continuó Alice y al ver que Bella no respondía, continuó-. Las preguntas que te ha hecho son el primer paso de la ceremonia nupcial. A continuación viene la unión que la llevará a cabo uno de nuestros mayores. La parte final es la bendición, que se celebrará fuera de aquí. No volverás a ver a Edward hasta que todo haya terminado.

Bella asintió y sus ojos vagaron hasta posarse en los cortinajes de la ventana que había en la pared divisoria. Su futuro la aguardaba al otro lado de esa pared.

Cuando saliera de esa sala, estaría casada con el jeque de Zulheil.

-Ha llegado el momento de la unión -dijo Alice asintiendo a una mujer de más edad, vestida de arriba abajo de color rojo vibrante, que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

De rodillas junto a Bella, la mujer sonrió y le tomó la mano derecha.

-Con esto yo te uno -dijo atándole alrededor de la muñeca un precioso lazo rojo con delicados bordados.

Al acercarse más, Bella vio que el bordado eran en realidad letras escritas en árabe. Cuando la mujer alzó el arrugado rostro, la miró con unos ojos llenos de fuerza.

-Ahora repetirás mis palabras. Bella asintió.

-Que esta unión sea verdadera. Que nada quiebre esta unión.

-Que esta unión sea verdadera. Que nada quiebre esta unión -repitió Bella en un susurro debido al nudo que se le había formado, consciente de la finalidad de aquel acto.

-Con este lazo, tomo mi vida y la pongo en manos de Edward Cullen al-Huzzein Donovan Zamanat. Desde ahora y hasta la eternidad.

Bella repitió las palabras con cuidado. Había hecho su elección, y lo sabía, pero no podía evitar el dolor porque sus padres no estuvieran presentes. La habían apartado de su lado con una crueldad que seguía sin poder comprender.

Cuando hubo terminado, la anciana tomó el otro extremo del lazo y lo pasó por la ventana. Un minuto, después, Bella notó un tirón en su muñeca.

Acababan de unirla a Edward. «Desde ahora y hasta la eternidad». Fuera, las bendiciones sonaban y hacían eco en su alma.

Edward observó a través de la pequeña abertura que le dejaba ver la habitación en la que estaba Bella.

Su ansia por poseerla clavó sus garras en él, pero bajo el deseo carnal había un anhelo y un dolor más profundo si cabía; sentimientos que se negaba a reconocer. Solo permitió que una pequeña parte de su deseo escapara a su control. Bella siempre le había pertenecido, pero en unos minutos, los lazos de unión entre ellos serían inquebrantables.

Y entonces la haría suya.

Bella no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que Edward le había dicho en el coche. ¿Cómo podría relajarse sabiendo que una pantera hambrienta estaba a punto de entrar para consumar su unión? Dando un gruñido, se sentó en la enorme cama de la habitación contigua a la suya. La presencia masculina de Edward estaba por todas partes.

El vaporoso camisón que había encontrado sobre la cama era, para su opinión, realmente escandaloso. El tejido ultrafino le llegaba hasta los tobillos como un manto de niebla. Tenía unos lazos azules a la altura del ombligo, y unas largas mangas que se ajustaban a las muñecas con el mismo tipo de lazo. Unas aberturas a la altura de los muslos dejaban al descubierto sus piernas a cada movimiento que hacía. Las mangas también tenían unas aberturas longitudinales que iban de la muñeca al hombro dejando a la vista su piel.

Incómoda con aquella prenda tan sensual, atravesó el vestidor con la intención de encontrar una bata que ponerse encima. Encontró una bata larga de seda azul que era de Edward claramente. Tendría que servir, pensó Bella sacándola de la percha.

-Detente.

Sobresaltada, se giró en redondo. No lo había oído entrar, ni tampoco cruzar la habitación. Edward estaba casi a su altura, y la miraba de arriba abajo ardorosamente. Bella se fijó en su torso desnudo. Era magnífico. Los hombros eran más anchos de lo que creía, y tenía unos músculos poderosos pero flexibles que se marcaban cuando se movía. La única prenda que cubría su cuerpo era una pequeña toalla.

-No te he dado permiso para cubrirte.

El cuerpo de Bella se puso tenso al escuchar el tono autoritario de Edward.

-No necesito tu permiso.

Con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca, le quitó la bata de sus débiles dedos y le tomó ambas manos en una suya.

-Olvidas que ahora me perteneces. Harás lo que yo desee.

-Tonterías.

-Si te tranquiliza, puedes estar en desacuerdo conmigo -contestó él con tono magnánimo ahora-, pero que sepas que voy a ganar.

Bella lo miró. No era la primera vez en el día que pensaba si no se habría embarcado en una empresa demasiado arriesgada. Tal vez Edward fuera realmente el déspota que se empeñaba en mostrar. Tal vez la consideraba realmente una posesión.

-Quiero verte, Mina -añadió y con un rápido movimiento la hizo girar hasta dejarla de espaldas a él. Edward colocó su otro brazo bajo los pechos de Bella. Cuando esta alzó la vista, se dio cuenta, para su asombro, de que estaban delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero. Su pelo marrón quedaba muy exótico sobre el blanco del camisón, y la pálida piel hacía franco contraste con la piel morena de Edward. La colosal figura de este se curvó sobre el cuerpo femenino.

-Edward, déjame ir -rogó ella, incapaz de admitir la intimidad sexual que implicaba el reflejo en el espejo. Se volvió para mirar a un lado de forma que su mejilla quedó pegada al pecho de él. La preocupación que sentía por la forma de ser de aquel hombre quedó oculta por la riada de deseo que inundó su cuerpo.

-No, Mina. Quiero admirarte -repitió él acariciándole el cuello, apartando los mechones de pelo que lo cubrían-. He fantaseado con esto durante años.

Aquella confesión descarnada la hizo temblar.

-Mírame mientras te amo -añadió mordisqueándole el cuello y chupándolo después.

Ella sacudió fa cabeza a modo de negativa muda. Edward la fue besando hasta llegar a su mandíbula y a la mejilla. El lóbulo de la oreja era un delicado bocado que le apetecía chupar y saborear. El le acariciaba la piel con un leve roce de sus dientes mientras ella se ponía de puntillas en un intento inconsciente por acercarse más a él.

-Mira al espejo -susurró Edward extendiendo los dedos por debajo de los pechos de Bella hasta su estómago-. Por favor, Mina.

Aquel «por favor" con la voz ronca destruyó todas sus defensas. Entonces miró. y se encontró con aquella ardiente mirada de color verde. Sosteniéndole la mirada, Edward subió la mano y le cubrió uno de los pechos. Ella dio un grito ahogado y sostuvo el brazo que la ceñía por la cintura. En respuesta, él la apretó con más fuerza. No era suficiente. Bella necesitaba más.

-Edward -gimió empujando su cuerpo contra él de él sin descanso.

-Mira -ordenó él. Y ella obedeció.

Edward fue deslizando la mano hacia arriba hasta que el pulgar alcanzó el pezón. Ante la atónita mirada de ella, acarició el pezón tembloroso, una y otra vez. Bella dejó escapar un jadeo. Tras ella, muy cerca de su cuerpo, escuchó la respiración de Edward y sintió que el cuerpo de este se endurecía, todos y cada uno de sus músculos y tendones se volvían de acero. Bella protestó cuando Edward dejó de acariciarla, para comenzar a suspirar y a gemir cuando vio que repetía la misma operación con el otro pecho. Tenía unas manos grandes, cubiertas de un bello claro, y Bella deseaba sentirlas por todas partes. Cuando Edward se separó, Bella dejó caer los brazos por los costados.

Edward llevó entonces las manos hacia el estómago de ella y le acarició las caderas. Desde allí, extendió las manos de forma que los dos pulgares se encontraran en el centro del estómago, a la altura del ombligo. Bella clavó los dedos en los muslos rígidos de Edward, que seguía pegado a su espalda y en ese momento vio la forma en que aquel movimiento sutil en marcaba el triángulo oscuro que se adivinaba entre sus piernas. Edward murmuró satisfecho a su oído y la recompensó mordisqueándole de nuevo el lóbulo de la oreja.

Entonces sonrió a través del espejo. Fue una sonrisa de satisfacción, muy masculina. Sin despegar los ojos de los de ella, movió los pulgares. Rozó con ellos el vello púbico. Bella trató de evadirse pero se sintió atrapada frente a Edward y su abrumadora presencia. Observó con impotente fascinación, el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca y sintiendo las rodillas flaquear, mientras él hacía subir y bajar los pulgares con movimientos deliberadamente lentos. La súbita presión que sintió en el centro de su cuerpo la hizo soltar un grito de placer y enterrar la cara contra el pecho de él. Edward la dejó recuperarse antes de volver a iniciar la íntima caricia, una y otra vez, hasta que el cuerpo de Bella comenzó a arquearse a su contacto, urgiéndolo a entrar en ella.

-¡No! -gritó cuando Edward retiró las manos.

-Paciencia, Mina -contestó él. Su respiración era irregular pero no había perdido el control.

Bella se retorcía en un esfuerzo por hacerle regresar. Pero en vez de hacerlo, Edward apresó el camisón a la altura de las caderas y comenzó a subirlo. Antes de poder protestar, tenía las piernas al descubierto.

-¡No! -Bella trató de levantar los brazos pero pronto quedó inmovilizada. Incapaz de mirar la forma clara en que la estaba tomando, cerró los ojos al tiempo que sentía los labios de él en el cuello, y la sien, y en la mejilla. Entonces dejó de levantar el camisón.

-Mina.

Bella no podía resistirse. Abrió los ojos y lo miró mientras la desnudaba hasta la cintura, fascinada por la rica sensualidad de su voz.

-Oh, Dios -dijo ella. Sentía un poderoso deseo y no lo ocultaba.

Los músculos de los muslos de Edward fluyeron bajo sus manos cuando este cambió de posición. Para su asombro, sintió el muslo fornido abriéndose paso entre sus piernas. A continuación empezó a restregarlo contra la sensible piel de ella, una suave quemazón que le puso los nervios a flor de piel. No había barreras entre la piel caliente de él y la calidez húmeda de ella. Tenía las manos libres, pero ya no deseaba detenerlo.

-Cabalga sobre mí, Mina -dijo él levantándole el camisón con una mano y deslizando la otra entre sus piernas. Bella pensó que iba a perder la cabeza cuando notó los dedos de él abriéndose paso entre los rizos de su pubis. Edward empujó la pierna un poco más, incitándola a hacer lo que él quería. Bella gimió y, sin voluntad alguna, comenzó a mover las caderas. Edward le acarició con sus dedos el íntimo centro, mientras empujaba más y más fuerte con la pierna hasta casi levantarla del suelo.

Perdida en el placer de sus manos, cerró los ojos y cabalgó sobre él. Desesperada por encontrar asidero, cerró las manos sobre los bíceps de él, pero era demasiado tarde. Sintió una presión creciente en su interior y de pronto una explosión. Fue como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera desintegrado para luego volver a unirse. Gimiendo al alcanzar el orgasmo, se apoyó contra Edward, confiando en que él la sostendría.

-Mina, estás muy hermosa -dijo él con tono reverencial.

Bella levantó la cabeza y se miró en el espejo, con las piernas separadas, y el muslo de Edward alzándola. Rebosante de placer no podía sonrojarse, pero alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

-Gracias.

Edward se estremeció, a punto de sucumbir también él.

-Todavía no he terminado.

El camisón resbaló de nuevo hasta los tobillos cuando Edward lo soltó. Los ojos enfebrecidos de ella lo observaban mientras le desataba los lazos. Se tomó su tiempo, disfrutando con la culminación del que, durante años, había sido su sueño erótico. Cuando Bella se movió, Edward pudo sentir las ligeras sacudidas que la convulsionaban. Complacido, dobló el muslo contra el interior de ella aún ardiente, consciente de que aquello enviaría oleadas de placer a su cuerpo.

-Edward, no juegues -dijo ella ladeando la cabeza. El la besó en los labios, encantado con aquella queja tan femenina.

-Pero es que es muy fácil jugar contigo –contestó él al tiempo que terminaba de desatar los lazos. Entonces el camisón se abrió y sus pechos quedaron a la vista. Edward sintió el dolor intenso de su erección ante la visión de una realidad que sobrepasaba su fantasía. Cubrió con una mano la carne turgente y apretó ligeramente.

Mina cerró los ojos y se arqueó ante el contacto. Edward empujó ligeramente las caderas de ella ansioso porque lo sintiera, porque comprendiera que la necesitaba. Quería marcarla tan hondo que nunca deseara alejarse de él. El deseo era primitivo e incivilizado, aunque él nunca había sido desconsiderado con las mujeres.

Bella abrió los ojos y le sonrió a través del espejo, una sonrisa pletórica de sensaciones recién descubiertas, y comenzó a moverse sinuosamente arriba y abajo. La danza lenta era una tentación despiadada, pero sentirla era algo increíble.

-Bruja -gruñó él.

-Provocador -acusó ella.

Edward comenzó a acariciarle el pecho de nuevo, tomando el pezón entre los dedos. Se mostraba exquisitamente sensible al tacto, una tentación irresistible.

-Tal vez, pero soy más fuerte que tú.

Sin dejarla tomar aliento, le levantó el camisón y se lo sacó, por encima de la cabeza. Bella levantó los brazos en acto de rendición. Oyó que lanzaba la prenda lejos al tiempo que retiraba el muslo de entre sus piernas. El único punto de unión entre ellos era el brazo de Edward ciñéndole la cintura.

Bella se retiró el pelo de la cara y dio un grito ahogado al ver que estaba totalmente desnuda ante él.

-Eres mía, Bella.

Esa vez, el tono eminentemente posesivo de sus palabras no la asustó.

-Quiero cabalgar de nuevo.


	4. capítulo IV

Edward tensó convulsivamente el brazo que tenía alrededor de la cintura de Bella y el fuego en sus ojos escapó a su control.

-No, esta vez seré yo quien cabalgue sobre ti -y diciendo esto hizo que se girara y la tomó en sus brazos sin esfuerzo alguno-. Larga y lentamente. Tú tendrás tu oportunidad más tarde -y la besó para sellar la promesa.

La depositó sobre las sábanas después de retirar la manta. Por primera vez, Bella lo veía completamente desnudo. Era grande. Hasta ese momento, no había pensado en la gran diferencia que había entre ellos.

Los ojos de Edward se cruzaron con los de ella y comprendió la mirada aprensiva de ella.

-No te lastimaré, Mina -dijo él subiéndose a la cama y cubriendo el cuerpo de Bella con el suyo. El peso era como una caricia de cuerpo entero, una fiesta para los sentidos.

-Siempre me llamas Mina cuando quieres salirte con la tuya -dijo ella separando las piernas y abrazándolo con ellas.

Edward compensó la confianza que ella había depositado en él deslizando las manos bajo su cintura y agarrándolo del trasero.

-Siempre me saldré con la mía a partir de ahora.

Aquella afirmación era absolutamente inequívoca, igual que su erección.

Entonces la besó, jugueteando con la lengua. Bella supo que estaba preparada. Se había sentido húmeda antes cabalgando sobre su muslo. Lo sabía pero dejó que le besara el pecho.

-Cuidaré de ti, Mina -dijo él con voz ronca.

La tomó por las caderas y empujó al mismo tiempo que metía en su boca un pezón sonrosado como una fresa y lo chupaba con fruición. Estaba duro. Bella gritó y se resistió ante la avalancha de sensaciones, facilitándole sin querer el camino a Edward. Este penetró en ella rompiendo la delgada membrana que protegía su inocencia. Dio entonces un grito ahogado, el cuerpo terso.

Tres embestidas tormentosamente lentas después, Bella le rogó que fuera más rápido.

-Eres demasiado impaciente -la riñó él, pero su cuerpo relucía con las gotas de sudor y ella era consciente de la forma en que este se estremecía en un intento por aguantar hasta el máximo.

Bella le mordió el hombro cuando el deseo alcanzó el clímax y entonces sintió que explotaba por segunda vez esa noche. Sobre ella, Edward se puso rígido en el momento de alcanzar su propio orgasmo.

Se despertó hacia el amanecer con los gruñidos de su estómago. Entonces se dio cuenta de que, con los nervios, no había comido nada desde que dejara Nueva Zelanda. Intentó cambiar de posición en la cama, pero vio que no podía. Una pesada pierna de hombre la estaba aplastando de cintura para abajo mientras que un posesivo brazo hacía lo mismo con el pecho. El estómago volvió a gruñir.

-Edward -dijo ella girando la cabeza y dándole un beso en el cuello. Bajo sus labios sintió la piel cálida del desierto salada por los restos del amor-. Despierta.

Por respuesta, Edward gruñó y la abrazó con más fuerza. Suspirando, Bella le puso las manos sobre los hombros y lo sacudió.

-¿Ya tienes ganas de cabalgar, Mina?

La pregunta, proveniente del hombre adormilado, tiñó de rojo brillante sus mejillas. En ese momento, lejos de sentir la pasión de horas antes, no podía creer su atrevimiento.

-Quiero comer. Estoy muerta de hambre -dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

Edward se rió entre dientes y giró sobre su cuerpo arrastrándola a ella también. Terminó tumbada sobre el pecho de Edward. Este la miraba desde el fondo de sus ojos entreabiertos.

-¿Y qué me darás a cambio?

-Paz -dijo ella al oír un nuevo gruñido, más sonoro esta vez, de su estómago.

-Ah, Mina, como siempre tan sorprendente -dijo él dando un largo suspiro-. Iré a ver qué puedo encontrar.

La dejó a un lado con sumo cuidado y salió de la cama. Bella no pudo evitar mirarlo: los músculos bien definidos de su espalda se movieron cuando se apoyó para levantarse y se dobló para tomar la bata que le había quitado a ella de las manos por la noche.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? -preguntó él sin girarse.

-Sí -contestó ella, sonrojándose de nuevo.

Edward quedó complacido con la respuesta. Bella lo vio sonreír cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta envuelto en la bata.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Hay comida en el comedor. Te la traeré aquí.

Edward regresó al poco y, sin decir nada, puso una bandeja llena de comida en el centro de la cama y se tumbó en un extremo, como una pantera perezosa, a verla comer.

-¿Entonces, cuál es mi nombre ahora? -preguntó ella tras haber saciado un poco el apetito.

-Isabella Cullen al-Huzzein Swan-Donovan Zamanat.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se detuvo a medio camino de llevarse algo a la boca. Dejó incluso de masticar.

-¡Santo Dios! Vaya nombre largo. No sabía que tuviera que conservar mi apellido de soltera.

-Siempre se ha amado y respetado a las mujeres en Zulheil-contestó él estirándose lentamente-. Por eso no les pedimos que se conviertan a nuestra religión después del matrimonio. La elección es tuya.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un tibio bálsamo en su interior. Sí, estaba segura de que había esperanza con él.

-Entonces, ¿Donovan era el apellido de tu madre? Una sombra planeó sobre la mirada de Edward pero su respuesta no fue dura.

-Cuando tengamos un hijo, él o ella llevará Cullen al-Huzzein Swan Zamanat en su nombre. Cullen Al-Huzzein Zamanat es el nombre de la raíz paterna, pero los hijos siempre llevan también el nombre de la madre.

-Tienes sus ojos -dijo ella al comentario de la nacionalidad de su madre.

-Sí. Y. ..-Edward se detuvo. Cuando Bella alzó la vista, vio la sonrisa peligrosa de él-. Algunos dicen que también tengo su temperamento. Ya sabes que era inglesa.

-Son gente de carácter -accedió ella tomando un albaricoque seco y dándoselo a él. Edward la tomó por la muñeca en un vertiginoso movimiento y le chupó los dedos, como si fuera un gran gato relamiéndose después de comer. En ningún momento dejó de mirarla a los ojos.

-Debes echarlos de menos -continuó ella.

-Se han ido. Ahora tengo que conducir a mi pueblo. No tengo tiempo para vivir de luto -Edward desvió la mirada hacia las sombras.

-Basta de charla -dijo al tiempo que la tumbaba en la cama.

Edward no quería hablar de sus padres. El dolor por su muerte había sido muy intenso. Lo que había descubierto tras el accidente lo había hecho enloquecer de dolor. Su hermosa y amorosa madre se estaba muriendo de cáncer. Sus padres volvían de la clínica cuando tuvieron el accidente.

La mujer en la que más había confiado en su vida le había guardado un secreto antes de morir. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle, pero como no había confiado en él lo suficiente para que le guardara su secreto, ya no tendría jamás la oportunidad. Y nunca sabría si habría podido hacer algo que hubiera evitado la tragedia.

Ahuyentando los recuerdos, aplastó a Bella contra el colchón, complacido ante la aceptación instantánea de esta. No había secretos en el placer que sus cuerpos encontraban. Despreció la idea de que no podía existir semejante pasión sin consecuencias emocionales, incapaz de reconocer que aquella mujercita, con sus suaves sonrisas y su voluptuosa sensualidad, lo hubiera calado ya en los rincones más ocultos de su alma.

-¿Te duele?

Edward notó que Bella se ruborizaba a juzgar por el tacto ardiente de su piel. El corazón le latía desbocado.

-No -contestó ocultando el rostro en el cuello de él.

-No te forzaré, Mina. Nunca tomaré algo que no me des por voluntad propia -dijo él acariciándole la espalda y depositando un río de besos en su garganta, saboreando su sensual suavidad. Las deliciosas curvas de Bella le hacían desear conquistar sus secretos femeninos con toques lánguidos y placenteros.

-¿Y yo puedo forzarte?

Edward quedó sorprendido ante el susurro sugerente, y al momento sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿tanto me quieres, esposa mía?

-Sabes que sí -contestó ella mirándolo con unos ojos que lanzaban llamaradas de deseo, algo totalmente inesperado y delicioso.

Dos días después, Edward entraba en una de las torretas que rodeaban su suite justo en el momento en que Bella levantaba los brazos y decía:

-¡Perfecta!

Acristalada en tres cuartas partes, la luz del sol entraba a raudales. Edward sintió que el cuerpo se le tensaba. Pensamientos enterrados hicieron tambalear sus defensas. Era verdaderamente sencillo para aquella mujer apoderarse de su corazón otra vez.

Preocupado al reconocer su gran vulnerabilidad frente a una mujer que no le había mostrado su lealtad en el pasado, luchó por ahuyentar la ternura que el encuentro había despertado.

-¿Qué es perfecta? -preguntó por fin.

Sobresaltada, Bella quedó petrificada al encontrarse con la mirada insondable de Edward. Su poderoso carisma parecía haber aumentado durante la hora que habían estado separados.

-Esta habitación -consiguió decir-. Había pensado que podría utilizarla como lugar de trabajo. ¿Te parece bien?

Edward dio un paso hacia ella.

-Esta es tu casa, Mina. Haz lo que desees.

-Gracias -contestó ella dirigiéndose hacia una de las ventanas que daba a su jardín privado-. Este lugar sería perfecto para que pintaras. ¿Dónde está tu estudio?

La vibración en el suelo bajo sus pies desnudos le indicó que se estaba acercando a ella. Segundos más tarde, le puso las manos en los hombros e hizo que se girara.

-Soy un jeque, Mina. No tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

-Pero a ti te encanta pintar -contestó Bella frunciendo el ceño. Guardaba el retrato que le había hecho en Nueva Zelanda. Se había convertido en un talismán que siempre le había recordado su sueño.

-No siempre tenemos lo que adoramos.

-No -respondió ella de acuerdo, conmovida por el comentario implacable.

Su Edward, que una vez tuvo un corazón sensible capaz de dar amor de verdad, estaba enterrado bajo una fachada de piedra en la forma de aquel jeque. Bella volvió a tener dudas sobre su capacidad para llegar a él aunque trató de luchar por evitarlas.

-No tenemos tiempo para hacer un viaje de bodas, pero tengo previsto visitar una de las tribus del desierto mañana. Vendrás conmigo.

No le estaba dando oportunidad, pero Bella tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Había pasado cuatro años lejos de él y ya era suficiente tiempo.

-¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó ella sintiendo la piel al rojo.

-Esta mañana te marqué -dijo Edward pasando los dedos por un lugar especialmente sensible.

-No me di cuenta cuando me puse la camisa -contestó ella llevándose el brazo hacia la garganta y tocando la mano de él.

-Eres mía en todos los sentidos, Mina -dijo él lanzándole una inescrutable mirada de color verde.

Ella no sabía qué decir ante el tono posesivo de Edward. Le asustaba un poco ser la mujer de ese hombre peligroso. A veces, el Edward que recordaba aparecía, pero la mayoría de las veces lo único que le permitía ver era una brillante y fría máscara.

-Tu piel suave y blanca, mi Bella -continuó él con voz ronca que la tranquilizó un poco.

Se veía capaz de enfrentarse al deseo que le mostraba Edward, pero cuando se ocultaba tras su muro defensivo, deseaba gritar de frustración.

-Es fácil dejar marca en ti -añadió.

-Edward, qué... -comenzó sorprendida al ver que Edward comenzaba a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa azul.

Este ignoró los dedos temblorosos de ella. Bella miraba con los ojos muy abiertos cómo inclinaba la cabeza y le lamía el pecho. Era una sensación arrebatadora. El cuerpo de Bella era como una llama, el tacto de él la chispa que prendía la llama. Pero el contacto duró un momento.

Edward le tomó la mano y la llevó hacia el lugar donde su contacto había dejado una pequeña marca roja.

-Mira esta marca: eres mía, Mina.

Bella lo miró, perpleja ante aquella demostración de posesión, aunque también se sintió excitada como nunca habría imaginado.

-Sigue pensando en ello -añadió Edward-. Esta noche colmaré nuestro deseo -y diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

El día siguiente amaneció con un cielo cristalino. Salieron de Zulheina en una limusina camino al interior de Zulheil. Desde allí, tendrían que seguir el viaje en camello hasta el pequeño pero importante asentamiento de Zeina.

-¿Quiénes son esas personas que nos siguen? -preguntó a Edward cuando hubieron abandonado el palacio.

-Nos acompañan tres de mis ministros -dijo él haciéndole señas con el dedo para que se acercó a ella. Bella sonrió y fue a sentarse junto a él. Ella acurrucó junto a su cuerpo. A diferencia de la intensidad dura de su pasión la noche anterior, en ese momento parecía relajado, contento de poder abrazarla.

-Al final del camino, nos encontraremos con dos guías que nos enviarán desde Zeina para conducirnos hasta el poblado.

-Parece que está aislado.

-Así somos. No somos nómadas, como los Beduinos, pero la mayor parte de nuestras ciudades son pequeñas y están aisladas.

-Ni siquiera Zulheina es una gran ciudad, ¿verdad?

Tomando el extremo de la trenza, le soltó el cabello. Bella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se regocijó en la inesperada expresión de afecto. Sin ir más lejos, el día anterior no habría creído que pudiera disfrutar de algo así con él.

-No. Abraz es la ciudad más grande, la ciudad que mostramos al resto del mundo, pero Zulheina es la joya del reino.

-¿Por qué es Zeina tan importante?

Edward le acarició la nuca y comenzó a pasar los dedos por la piel sensible lentamente. Ella se arqueó a su contacto como un gato.

-Ah, Mina, eres una contradicción -contestó él con un tono divertido que la hizo ladear la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tan liberada y desinhibida en mis brazos y tan tímida en público -contestó él tocándole los labios entreabiertos-. Una combinación deliciosa.

-¿Por qué sé que vas a decir algo más?

-Me encanta desnudar tu fachada de dama en mi imaginación. Es muy agradable pasar el tiempo planeando exactamente cómo conseguiré hacerte gemir.

-Entonces, cada vez que te mire pensaré que estás pensando en eso -dijo ella sonrojándose.

-Probablemente estarás en lo cierto -contestó él con una mirada risueña que la avisaba de sus intenciones, y un segundo después sus labios se unieron.

-Cuéntame cosas de Zeina antes de que te pongas a trabajar.

Edward miraba complacido el movimiento oscilatorio de sus pechos.

-Zeina es uno de nuestros mayores proveedores de Rosa de Zulheil. Por alguna razón aún desconocida, la gema solo se da a lo largo de los depósitos de petróleo. Es un cristal extraño.

-Parece injusto.

-Podría ser, pero a través de los siglos, las tribus de Zulheil fueron estableciendo un sistema que posibilitaba que todas aquellas gentes que habitaran cerca de semejante regalo de la naturaleza pudieran beneficiarse. Por ejemplo, la Rosa de Zulheil sale de Zeina en estado puro. De ahí pasa a manos de dos tribus del norte donde se preparan los mejores artesanos del país.

Bella sabía que el orgullo de Edward estaba justificado. Los artesanos de Zulheil estaban considerados auténticos magos.

-Espera un momento -dijo ella frunciendo el ceño-. Si el cristal solo se encuentra cerca de los depósitos de petróleo, ¿Por qué no es Zulheina un centro petrolífero importante?

-Zulheina es extraña en más de un sentido. Por contradictorio que parezca, nuestros ingenieros y geólogos insisten en que no hay ni una gota de petróleo en la zona -informó Edward-. Así que consideramos el palacio de cristal como un regalo de los dioses.

-No te lo puedo discutir. Es verdaderamente hermoso. ¿Cuál es el propósito de este viaje?

-Somos un pueblo que está muy desperdigado. Intento visitar a todas las tribus al menos una vez al año -contestó él estirando sus largas piernas-. Y ahora, me temo que tengo que leer estos informes, Mina -gesticuló hacia un montón de papeles que había sacado de unos de los bolsillos laterales de la puerta.

Ella asintió pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Edward. Estaba claro que mientras no le confiara su amor, no compartiría con ella los negocios del reino. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que era parte de algo grande, no meramente una observadora. Con esperanzas renovadas en su corazón, sacó un bloc de dibujo de su bolso y comenzó a diseñar un vestido de luz de luna y plata.

Edward observaba por encima de sus papeles cómo la mano de Bella se movía con graciosos trazos. Parecía inmersa en su labor, la boca en una posición que le sugirió algo que llamó su atención. Estaba fascinado.

Cuando se conocieron, ella era estudiante, pero no le gustaba lo que la habían obligado a estudiar. Cuatro años después, se la veía inmersa en sus pensamientos. Aquella era la primera vez, y se dio cuenta, maravillado, que se encontraba cara a cara con la mujer en que Bella se había convertido.

-¿Puedo verlo? -preguntó, deseando saber más cosas de la nueva Bella, la mujer que amenazaba con atraparlo en una red mucho más fuerte que la que pareció seducirlo cuatro años atrás.

Ella lo miró con unos asombrados ojos color chocolate, y entonces floreció una de sus sonrisas.

-Si quieres.

Ante el gesto tímido de bienvenida a su mundo, Edward se sentó junto a ella, y puso su brazo a lo largo del respaldo del asiento.

-Un vestido de noche.

-Pensaba que podría usar un tejido con hilos de plata.

Edward notó la suavidad del pelo de Bella en sus dedos y se inclinó para mirar con más atención los trazos del dibujo.

-Tienes mucho talento; Es precioso.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó ella con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

Había anhelo en la necesidad que trataba de disimular. Edward se dio cuenta de cómo se había mostrado Bella a la defensiva cuando le preguntó por el tema del diseño: había sido la reacción de alguien que nunca ha recibido apoyo para sus inquietudes. Una especie de ternura furiosa por ella se despertó en su interior. Sintió unos deseos tan fuertes de castigar a aquellos que la habían herido, alejándola de él, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse.

-De verdad. No deberías tener problema para encontrar el tejido que deseas en el envío que recibiremos el próximo mes proveniente de Razarah -dijo Edward.

De hecho, él mismo se aseguraría de que incluyeran montones de piezas de tejidos diversos para que ella los examinara.

-Cuéntame más cosas sobre tus diseños -prosiguió Edward.

Y así lo hizo Bella, con los ojos relucientes de la alegría. Para Edward el viaje pasó como un suspiro en la agradable compañía de Bella. Desde que había subido al trono, nunca se había permitido ser él mismo con nadie. Y Bella, con su risa y sus sueños lo animaba a relajarse a jugar. Pero, ¿confiaba en ella lo suficiente para dejarse llevar hasta ese punto?


	5. capítulo V

-Tengo miedo -dijo Bella bruscamente.

-¿Miedo? -preguntó Edward girándose para mirarla.

-Son tan grandes y...

Para su sorpresa, Edward se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-No te asustes, Mina, yo cuidaré de ti.

-¿Lo prometes? -dijo ella con voz temblorosa. No se le había ocurrido pensar lo que implicaba hacer un viaje en camello. Al principio le había parecido algo exótico.

-¿Pero qué es esto? -dijo Edward poniéndose justo detrás de ella y apoyando las manos en sus hombros, la mirada sombría por la preocupación-. Estás aterrorizada.

-No puedo soportar las alturas y estos animales tienen la grupa muy alta -contestó ella con tristeza.

-No hay otra forma de llegar a la tribu que vamos a visitar. De haberla, la tomaríamos -dijo él enmarcando el rostro de Bella con sus manos.

-No pasa nada. Podré soportarlo -mintió.

-Eres muy valiente, Mina -dijo Edward al tiempo que le acariciaba con el pulgar el labio tembloroso-. El coche está todavía aquí. Puedes regresar a casa si lo deseas.

Bella hizo un brusco movimiento con la cabeza. Se había mostrado tan claramente dominante al decirle que lo acompañara que aquella concesión era toda una sorpresa.

-¿Ya no querrás que venga más contigo?

-No quiero que sufras.

-¿Cuánto dura el viaje? -preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio.

-Tres días hasta Zeina. Contando con el tiempo que me quedaré allí y el viaje de regreso, supongo que una semana y media es un cálculo muy optimista.

¡Una semana y media! No soportaba la idea de estar lejos de él tanto tiempo.

-Iré. ¿Puedo subir en el camello contigo?

Edward asintió con la cabeza y el beso que depositó en su mejilla suavemente dejaba ver su aprobación.

-Puedes aplastar la cara contra mi pecho y cerrar los ojos igual que haces en la cama.

Bella se ruborizó. Era cierto que le gustaba dormir con la cabeza sobre el pecho de él, y con los brazos y las piernas sobre él, pero no se había dado cuenta de que él se hubiera percatado de ello. Levantó una mano y le acarició la mandíbula, sombreada por el turbante blanco que llevaba.

-Gracias, Edward.

-De nada, esposa mía. Vamos, es hora de irnos.

Bella sintió que el estómago se le revolvía cuando el camello dio el primer paso, pero mantuvo la vista al frente con gesto resuelto, decidida a superar el miedo. El horizonte infinito del desierto resultó ser un aliado tranquilizador y muy hermoso. Y lo cierto era que mientras su marido la ciñera por la cintura con fuerza todo iría bien.

Sin embargo, comprendía que ni siquiera él podría evitar el dolor en las nalgas que tenía. Se habían detenido en un oasis oculto en el desierto a pasar la noche y en ese momento descubrió cuánto le dolía el trasero. En cuanto llegaron, se excusó y se alejó de la vista de los hombres. Se dio prisa en satisfacer sus necesidades y después permaneció a la sombra de un pequeño árbol, frotándose la parte dolorida.

La risa de Edward hizo que girara en redondo, roja como un tomate. Su marido se encontraba a escasa distancia de ella con los brazos cruzados y una gran sonrisa en su aristocrático rostro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó ella bajando las manos y alejándose de él avergonzada.

Pero él la retuvo tomándola por la cintura y la ciñó contra su duro cuerpo. Ella retiró la cara. Edward la acarició con dulzura.

-No te enfades, Mina. Estaba preocupado al ver que no regresabas al campamento.

Un poco más calmada, y derritiéndose en sus brazos, decidió decir la verdad.

-Me duele.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a aquel país, se sintió como una extraña que no estaba acostumbrada a las formas de vida de aquella gente exótica. Necesitaba que Edward la reconfortara. Lo que sintió en aquel momento fue algo totalmente inesperado. Edward deslizó las manos hasta su trasero y comenzó a masajearle la zona dolorida con suavidad.

-Te dolerá más antes de que se te pase del todo. Creo que decís eso en occidente.

Ella gruñó, demasiado aliviada para sonrojarse. Sus manos estaban haciendo magia con ella, pero sabía que si seguía, haría algo estúpido como pedirle que le hiciera el amor. Apoyándose en su pecho, retrocedió un paso con las piernas un poco temblorosas.

-Um... será mejor que regresemos o nos quedaremos sin cenar -dijo Bella sin mirarlo a los ojos, temerosa de que notara su ardiente deseo.

El suspiro decepcionado de Edward retumbó en el silencio de la noche.

-Tienes razón, Mina. Vamos. Te prometo que calmaré tus músculos doloridos esta noche, mi Bella. No me gustaría que montar en camello te hubiera dejado tan dolorida que yo no pudiera montarte.

Bella sintió que la cara le ardía por la turbación. El resto de los hombres la miraron y sonrieron comprensivos. Bella se sentó junto a Edward sin hacerles caso. Él se sentó a la izquierda de ella pero tapándola ligeramente, en actitud protectora frente a miradas indiscretas. Bella casi sonreía ante esa muestra de posesión, pero no le dijo nada. Aparte del hecho de que la aliviaba no tener que mirar a nadie en el estado en el que se encontraba, nunca deshonraría a Edward delante de los demás. En privado, se sentía libre para cuestionarle, pero su instinto le decía que sería una traición hacerlo en público.

No solo porque Edward fuera el jeque de un país en medio del desierto, en el que los hombres se mostraban sobre-protectores con sus mujeres aunque las respetasen y amasen. Era por él en sí. Era un hombre muy celoso de su privacidad, un hombre que se enfrentaba al mundo tras una máscara. y su orgullo era un sentimiento estrictamente relacionado con esa naturaleza privada.

En Nueva Zelanda, cuando Bella y su familia lo conocieron, había dejado paralizada a su familia, y había ocultado por completo el absoluto desprecio que sintió hacia sus maquinaciones. y sin embargo, con ella había sido dulce, juguetón, bromista, y sobre todo, cariñoso.

Cuatro años después, Bella comprendía que solo ella había visto al hombre que se ocultaba tras la máscara. Había confiado en ella. Incluso en el presente, a veces se mostraba como realmente era, muy ocasionalmente, las veces en que se olvidaba del pasado.

Después de cenar, los hombres discutieron en la lengua de Zulheil. Era una lengua hermosa aunque ella todavía no la comprendía del todo.

-¿Discutíais sobre la forma en que vamos a dormir? -preguntó a Edward cuando este se volvió hacia ella. El turbante ocultaba su mirada, pero aun así podía ver el campamento reflejado en sus ojos. Bella sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder y estaba segura de que no tenía nada que ver con el calor del desierto.

-Sí. Hemos traído tiendas si quieres dormir en una.

-No, quiero ver las estrellas -respondió Bella.

-Dormiremos apartados de los otros hombres -dijo Edward y su sonrisa dejaba ver que la respuesta de ella lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

-¿Y no será eso un problema? -preguntó ella ruborizándose al recordar la promesa que le hiciera Edward antes.

-Ningún hombre dejaría que su esposa se acostara cerca de otros y que pudieran verla mientras duerme -contestó Edward alzando una ceja en un gesto muy aristocrático.

-Eso suena muy...

-¿Primitivo? ¿Posesivo? Soy todo eso respecto a ti, Mina.

Y sus palabras le parecieron a Bella las más adecuadas rodeados del desierto y con un cielo rebosante de relucientes estrellas sobre sus cabezas. Aquel hombre era un guerrero por el que ella había dado su vida, y sabía que siempre la protegería.

-¿Cómo? ¿No vas a discutir? -preguntó a continuación Edward al ver que Bella guardaba silencio.

-¿Cómo podría discutir con un hombre que me ha prometido un masaje?

Durante unos segundos, Edward pareció desconcertado. Solo fue un momento, pero lo suficiente. El deseo entre ambos era mutuo; un sentimiento vivo y palpable, cada vez que la tomaba entre sus brazos, a diferencia del amor que Bella sentía.

-Creo que es hora de retirarnos -dijo Edward y, mientras hablaba, sus ojos refulgían con un fuego interior.

Al poco, se alejaron de los demás llevando con ellos los sacos de dormir. Edward rechazó los ofrecimientos de ayuda por parte de sus hombres diciendo que si no era capaz de prepararse un sitio para dormir en el desierto no era digno de ser su jeque. Sus hombres asintieron con solemnidad, complacidos con su jefe.

-Una cosa, Mina -dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Qué?

-Esta noche no podrás hacer ruido. Ni un solo ruido, mi Bella.

-Ni uno solo -prometió ella con voz apenas audible.

Bella no hizo ruido cuando Edward la desnudó y después se desnudó él. Consiguió mantenerse en silencio cuando notó que él mantenía su promesa de relajarle los músculos. Incluso reprimió los gemidos de placer cuando Edward comenzó a chupar sus pezones hinchados al tiempo que su mano buscaba el rincón más oculto entre sus muslos.

Él continuó jugando con los pliegues húmedos hasta que vio que ella no podía aguantarlo más. Le mordió con más fuerza en un intento por controlar los gemidos. Finalmente y tras atormentarla durante lo que le habían parecido horas, Edward la tomó por las caderas y la penetró con un movimiento suave. Esa vez, Bella enterró la cara en el cuello de Edward para ahogar los gemidos y apretó los dientes para ahogar los jadeos de satisfacción.

Tumbados con los brazos y las piernas entrelazadas, permanecieron en esa posición hasta que la brisa de la noche se hizo más fresca. Edward se incorporó y subió la cremallera de los sacos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, Edward ya estaba vestido, afortunadamente.

-Buenos días, Mina.

-Buenos días -contestó ella sentándose y restregándose los ojos.

-Te he dejado dormir todo lo posible, pero debemos partir en breve si queremos llegar al próximo oasis al atardecer -dijo Edward con aquella voz profunda suya tan sensual.

-No tardaré. Dame diez minutos.

-Diez minutos -contestó él dándole un beso.

Bella lo vio alejarse entre la vegetación exuberante, ansiosa por que la tocara. Decidió que sería mejor dejar el deseo para más tarde y levantarse. El aire de la mañana era fresco, casi demasiado, al no haber salido aún el sol. Mientras terminaba de arreglarse, Bella quedó fascinada por la forma en que su marido guardaba en su interior la majestuosidad de su tierra.

Edward era el hielo y también podía ser el fuego. Desde que llegara a Zulheil, Bella había experimentado ambas sensaciones. Cuatro años antes, nunca había visto el hielo. Tal vez solo había conocido parte del hombre. Cuatro años antes... cuatro años perdidos. De repente, ansiaba saber qué había vivido Edward en esos cuatro años perdidos. Lo ansiaba tanto que le dolía físicamente. Edward había rechazado todo intento por su parte de hablar del pasado, pero ella sabía que hasta que no lograran hablarlo, no encontrarían la paz.

-Mina, ¿estás lista? -la llamada de Edward la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Su calidez fue como una flecha en su corazón. Necesitaba saberlo todo, pero no podía soportar la idea de romper la armonía reinante entre ambos cuando sacara el tema del pasado a colación.

-¿Nos vamos ya? -dijo ella saliendo de su escondite de hojas. Exceptuando la hierba aplastada, nada indicaba que hubieran pasado la noche en el suelo del desierto.

-No quiero matarte de hambre.

El eco de su voz la llenó por completo. Se alisó los pantalones con una inexplicable timidez.

Incorporándose de su postura apoyado contra el tronco de una palmera, Edward observó la postura molesta de Bella con un inequívoco aire de posesión. A Bella se le cortó la respiración. Cuando Edward alzó la vista, Bella pensó que le faltaba muy poco para rogarle que la tomara allí mismo.

Edward la llamó haciéndole un gesto con el dedo.

Algo en su interior protestó por aquella forma tan arrogante de dirigirse a ella, pero por otro lado lo necesitaba con urgencia. En vez de abandonarse a la tentación, se apoyó una mano en la cadera y copió el gesto, con un atrevimiento que no parecía fuera de lugar.

Los dientes de Edward relucieron cuando este sonrió. Para sorpresa de Bella, su marido respondió a la orden y se colocó frente a ella, tan cerca que sus pechos rozaban el torso de él cada vez que tomaba aire.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme, esposa mía?

Ya lo tenía donde quería y, sin embargo, no sabía qué decir.

La repentina timidez de Mina lo dejó realmente sorprendido. Acarició con un dedo la mejilla de ella y esta agachó la cabeza pero levantó su mano y la puso sobre la de él. Edward sonrió entonces y dobló un poco las rodillas para ponerse al mismo nivel que ella. Bella quedó sorprendida y Edward comprobó entonces que la mirada de su esposa estaba ensombrecida por algo.

Edward se irguió, con todo su poder. Sabía que Bella estaba ocultando algo.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? -continuó

Bella retiró la cabeza de un golpe. Cabellos color marrón danzaron en manos de Edward mientras que los ojos chocolate de Bella mostraban la angustia que sentía al haber sido descubierta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy bien.

Pero aquella pequeña mentira no hizo sino aumentar la determinación por parte de Edward. Quería saber qué ocultaba su esposa. En lo que a Bella se refería, Edward había aprendido que tenía que seguir sus instintos. Bella despertaba en él su lado más salvaje y primitivo, un lado que podía ser peligroso si no conseguía mantenerlo bajo control. Poseer a Bella por completo era el pago que su lado salvaje quería después de cuatro años de aprisionamiento.

-Soy tu marido. No me mientas. Respóndeme -dijo él tomándola de las manos. La última vez que le había ocultado algo, había sido cuando se marchó de su lado. y casi lo había destrozado. No creía que pudiera sobrevivir una segunda vez.

-Llegaremos tarde -alegó ella.

-Esperarán -contestó él con voz ronca, consciente de su vulnerabilidad frente a ella.

-Este no es lugar -dijo ella poniéndole las manos en el pecho y empujándolo.

-Vas a responderme.

-Eres tan arrogante a veces que me dan ganas de gritar -dijo ella con los puños apretados.

La explosión casi lo hizo sonreír. Le encantaba el temperamento de  
Bella. Pero saber que estaba ocultándole algo frenó el intento. Su madre le había ocultado su enfermedad y el precio que había tenido que pagar fue que nunca pudo decirle adiós... o tal vez más cosas. El secreto de Bella podría costarle perder a su mujer.

-Simplemente voy por lo que quiero.

-Y yo también -dijo ella con fiereza-. Por eso regresé aquí, por ti.

-Y te quedarás -no pensaba darle otra opción-. ¿Acaso esta tierra primitiva está empezando a perder sus encantos?

-No, pero me estás volviendo loca con tantas preguntas.

-Respóndeme y no te preguntaré más.

La respuesta de Edward, totalmente lógica, la hizo apretar los dientes. Sus magníficos ojos marrones lanzaban rayos contra él.

-Te lo contaré más tarde.

-Ahora -contestó él.

Edward seguía con las manos entre los cabellos de Bella y así permaneció, manteniéndola a ella en su lugar también. Ella miró hacia otro lado. Luchaba por liberarse pero no podía escapar a ningún sitio en aquella vasta tierra que se extendía ante ellos. Frente a él, Bella tomó conciencia de que estaba en desigualdad de condiciones.

-Te estás aprovechando de tu fuerza -dijo ella en tono acusador.

-Aprovecharé todo lo que tenga a mano -contestó él. Sabía que no la perdería, no podía hacerlo. Tenerla junto a él era tan necesario como el aire que respiraba.

Por un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron. El silencio pesaba entre ellos, la estela de las palabras implacables de Edward aún palpable en el aire.

-¿Qué importa lo que estuviera pensando? -dijo Bella, que se agarraba a un clavo ardiendo y él lo sabía. Consciente de su victoria, Edward endureció la expresión de su rostro.

-Me perteneces, Mina.

-Estaba pensando en el pasado -Bella suspiró en señal de rendición.

-¿Y por qué piensas en ello?

-No puedo evitarlo, no cuando está presente entre nosotros -contestó ella con expresión seria y palabras apasionadas.

Tal y como Bella había imaginado, la mención del pasado ensombreció la alegría de la mañana. Edward ya no sonreía, frente a ella estaba aquel guerrero del desierto de rasgos duros. No negó las palabras de ella, y el silenció cayó sobre ellos hasta que Bella no lo pudo soportar más. Posó una mano sobre el brazo de Edward cuyos músculos se mostraban inflexibles.

-Cuatro años, Edward -continuó Bella mostrando al desnudo sus emociones-. Hemos estado separados cuatro años y no quieres compartir conmigo ni lo más mínimo de lo que has vivido en ese tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres saber? -preguntó él con el rostro aún más ensombrecido.

La pregunta la dejó desconcertada. Esperaba una dura reprimenda o incluso frío rechazo. Por un momento, la sorpresa la dejó sin palabras, pero de pronto las ideas salieron a borbotones de su garganta.

-¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Todo! Ignorar lo que has vivido en estos años es como tener un agujero dentro de mí, un lugar en el que faltas tú.

-Fue tu elección.

-¡Pero ahora he hecho otra elección!

Por toda respuesta, Edward giró levemente la cara. -Por favor -rogó Bella a continuación.

Edward la dejó en libertad entonces. Sorprendida, perdió un poco el equilibrio. Edward retrocedió un paso y la miró desde las sombras que planeaban sobre sus ojos.

-Fui objeto de un intento de asesinato por una organización terrorista cuando regresaba de Nueva Zelanda.

-¡No! ¿Te hicieron...?

-No les salió bien -Edward negó con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta que Bella no se atrevía a formular. Se apoyó entonces en el tronco del árbol y Bella sintió un aislamiento casi abrumador.

-¿Siguen activos?

-No. Contaban con el apoyo de un gobierno que fue derrocado hace dos años. El nuevo gobierno es amistoso y no apoyará grupos de ese tipo.

Bella pensó que Edward estaba tratando de calmar el dolor de ella y eso le dio valor para continuar, aunque el tono gélido de su voz la ordenara mantenerse a distancia.

-¡Pero te ocurrió una vez!

-Sí, me consideraron débil y un objetivo fácil porque una mujer me había doblegado -contestó él. Un golpe brutal que debería haberla hecho retroceder.

Bella quería gritar de agonía. Casi lo había perdido... y en ese momento comprendió que su misión sería mil veces más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Tal vez incluso imposible. La noche anterior, había empezado a comprender hasta qué punto el honor y el orgullo de su marido estaban enraizados en su naturaleza privada. Su fuerza como líder, como guerrero, había sido cuestionada porque se había permitido sentir. Y no perdonaría a la mujer que había sido la causa del insulto.

La llamada de uno de los guías rompió el incómodo silencio.

Edward respondió sin quitar la vista de Bella, la mirada inescrutable. Las sílabas sonaron bruscas y guturales, como si él también estuviera tratando de contener sus emociones.

-Tenemos que irnos.

Bella asintió aún llena de asombro. Lo siguió hasta el campamento central no muy segura de su autocontrol. Le dio algo de comer y al ver que ella no se movía, se inclinó para decirle algo al oído.

-Come, Mina, o te pondré sobre las rodillas y te daré yo de comer.

Y lo creyó. Se apresuró a desayunar. Ella también tenía su orgullo.

Edward levantó a Bella con cuidado y la ayudó a montar en el camello cuando terminó de desayunar. Era obvio que se estaba obligando a ingerir la comida pero él se mantuvo firme con ella: necesitaba comer si quería resistir el viaje a través del desierto. No permitiría que descuidase su alimentación.

A continuación montó él detrás de ella cuidando de no empujarla. Bella se había mantenido en silencio desde que él le hubiera revelado lo del atentado terrorista. No le gustaba verla tan callada. Su Bella era una mujer apasionada, vivaz y llena de alegría. Era consciente de que su dureza con ella había provocado aquel distanciamiento. Le había hablado con ira, pero no sabía cómo acercarse a ella de nuevo.

-Agárrate -dijo, en el momento en que el camello se levantaba, aunque no era necesario: la sujetaba fuertemente con su brazo. Nunca la dejaría caer, nunca dejaría que le ocurriera nada.

Ella se sujetó en el brazo de él pero se soltó en cuanto el camello se hubo levantado. El turbante blanco que llevaba permitía ocultar el rostro y aquello era muy frustrante para él. Necesitaba que hablara. Un jeque no necesitaba a nadie. Un hombre sería un necio si necesitara a una mujer que le había mostrado deslealtad. Lo que le ocurría era, simplemente, que se había acostumbrado a su presencia y a su voz. No era más que eso.

-¿Vas a estar enfurruñada todo el día? -preguntó Edward consciente de que estaba siendo injusto con ella, pero incapaz de detenerse. Quería que le plantara guerra, que sintiera algo en su interior, aunque fuera ira.

-No estoy enfurruñada -respondió ella con un toque de su acostumbrada pasión.

Algo en el interior de Edward que no quería reconocer se ablandó ante la respuesta. No estaba tan mal.

-Es mejor que sepas la verdad.

-¿Te refieres a que nunca volverás a dejar que me acerque a tu corazón?

La pregunta directa casi consiguió descolocarlo.

-Efectivamente. No volveré a ser un objetivo tan fácil por segunda vez.

-¿Objetivo? -repitió ella con voz apenas audible-. Esto no es una guerra.

-Es peor -contestó él arrugando la boca.

Tras el abandono por parte de Bella, apenas si había logrado restablecerse. La había amado más que a los desiertos de su adorada tierra, pero había sido precisamente el carácter salvaje del desierto el que lo había ayudado a curar las heridas que la ruptura le había infligido.

-No quiero pelearme contigo.

Sus palabras lo calmaron un poco.

-Ahora me perteneces, mi Bella. Para siempre. No hay razón para que nos peleemos otra vez -contestó Edward. No volvería a confiarle su corazón pero tampoco la dejaría marchar.

Para siempre. Bella apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Edward y se tragó las lágrimas. En otro tiempo se habría arrastrado sobre cristales rotos por escuchar algo así, pero ya no era suficiente. Estar unida para siempre con un Edward que no la amaba y que nunca la amaría no era suficiente.

Los obstáculos que se alzaban en su camino habían alcanzado proporciones increíbles. Convencer a Edward de su lealtad hacia él no sería suficiente. Podría ser que la perdonara algún día por no haber luchado por su amor ante su familia, pero dudaba mucho que fuera fácil. Lo que se preguntaba Bella era si podría perdonarla por el golpe que le había asestado a su orgullo de guerrero.

Y más aún: se preguntaba qué pasaría si hubiese un tercer golpe cuando le desvelara su secreto, el que le había roto el corazón cuando era una niña.

El pánico amenazaba con hacerle perder el control. ¡No podía dejar que nadie supiera que era ilegítima! Nadie humillaría a su esposo. Solo su familia lo sabía, y ellos valoraban demasiado su posición social para dejar que se supiera.

«¿Crees que tu príncipe se casaría con una chica que ni siquiera puede nombrar a su padre? Sigue soñando, hermanita».

Cuatro años antes, Jesica había hurgado en su punto débil y después le había arrojado sal. Bella aún no se había recuperado de aquel golpe pero sabía que su hermana tenía razón. ¿Cómo podría aceptarla Edward, y mucho menos amarla, si sus padres adoptivos no lo habían hecho?

No podía creer que la ceremonia nupcial la hubiera abrumado tanto como para olvidar un detalle crucial que la convertía en la peor elección para él. Cuando solo tenía dieciocho años, había planeado decírselo... hasta que su hermana le había tirado a la cara cuáles serían las consecuencias. Había creído a su hermana y había guardado el doloroso secreto y después su familia lo había utilizado para hacerla desistir de su capricho.

-Tendrás que hablar conmigo -ordenó Edward sacándola de sus turbulentos pensamientos.

Bella sonrió y dejó que la esperanza de su habilidad para infundir amor en aquel complejo hombre, inundara su corazón. La lucha sería más dura, ¿y qué? Casi había muerto en el intento de vivir lejos de él, así es que mientras hubiera la más mínima esperanza, mientras a su pantera le gustara hablar con ella, mientras siguiera tocándola con esa ansia devoradora, perseveraría.

Tal vez un día confiara en ella lo suficiente, la amara lo suficiente como para aceptarla por completo pero hasta entonces, guardaría el secreto que tan desesperadamente necesitaba compartir, la angustia que necesitaba vencer con ayuda de su amor incondicional.

-Dime -continuó Edward con tono calmado pero decidido.

-¿Qué?

-Dime exactamente lo que querían que hicieras. Mina -el enfado de Edward comenzaba a hacerse evidente-, te digo que el pasado es el pasado. Si no quieres pelear, no hablaremos de esto -dijo Edward moviéndose en el asiento para adaptarse a las riendas que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

-¿Y se supone que tengo que obedecer ese decreto sin hacer preguntas? -espetó Bella incapaz de dejar pasar una arrogante presunción como esa.

-Nadie se atreve a cuestionar las órdenes del jeque -dijo él después de un largo silencio.

-Eres mi marido.

-Pero tú no te comportas como la esposa sumisa, como deberías.

Su tono de voz se mantuvo neutral, tanto que Bella casi pasó por alto la intención irónica. La estaba pinchando para hacerla saltar, pero su voz no era fría, como lo había sido en el oasis. Bella decidió continuar con su búsqueda de la verdad a pesar de que Edward la hubiera perdonado ya por el dolor que le hubiera podido causar al recordarle el pasado. Edward siempre se iba a negar a hablar del pasado, y si ella no perseveraba nunca solucionarían el problema. Un hombre tan fuerte como él necesitaba una mujer que a veces cuestionara sus órdenes, no que se rindiera ante sus deseos sin luchar.

-Si lo que querías era sumisión, deberías haberte comprado una mascota para que te hiciera compañía-respondió ella pero evitó decir que una mujer sumisa lo habría aburrido a la semana de estar casados.

-No, Mina, no necesito una mascota. No cuando te tengo a ti para hacerme compañía -dijo él abrazándola con más fuerza.

Y al tiempo que lo decía, el brazo que la rodeaba por debajo del pecho cobró vida, acariciándola sin aparente movimiento.

-No -contestó ella con voz firme, aunque el deseo la estuviera recorriendo como lava ardiente.

Él deslizó la mano hasta presionarle el estómago. A continuación, y sin previo aviso, habló.

-Nos detuvimos en Bahrain a nuestro regreso, por asuntos diplomáticos. De camino desde el aeropuerto, mi coche quedó separado del resto de la corte entre dos camiones.

-¿Jasper?

-Yo no era la mejor de las compañías en ese momento -la tranquila respuesta de Edward profundizó más en la herida que ella ya sentía en el corazón-. Jasper iba en el coche de cabeza con dos guardaespaldas y otros dos iban en el coche que seguía al mío.

-¡Ibas solo! -exclamó Bella levantando instintivamente sus manos de la silla y asiendo con fuerza las de él.

-Nunca estoy solo, Mina -sus palabras se parecían mucho a una queja. Incluso un jeque necesitaba intimidad a veces-. Mi conductor es un guardaespaldas bien entrenado.

-¿Y qué ocurrió después? -preguntó con el alma encogida ante la idea de que aquel incidente pudiera haberla privado de Edward para siempre.

Edward se inclinó y retiró el turbante de Bella para poder hablarle al oído. Se alegró de que fueran a la cola de la caravana.

-Nos ocupamos de ellos -dijo él y su aroma varonil se extendió sobre ella, una experiencia que no quería dejar pasar.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? -protestó Bella disgustada por la forma en que Edward volvía a distanciarse.

-No hay mucho más que decir. Se trataba de fanáticos religiosos de una nación en guerra que querían acabar conmigo con sus propias manos, sin armas. Yo vencí a tres y mi guardaespaldas a otros dos -contestó él acariciándole el cuello, un gesto tan familiar ya que casi se le saltaron las lágrimas.

-¿Y los otros guardias se ocuparon del resto cuando lograron pasar a los camiones?

-Tienes la piel demasiado clara -dijo Edward cambiando de tema y retirándose de ella.

-Tal vez me ponga morena -replicó ella.

-Ya hemos tenido bastante de esta conversación. Hablaremos de otras cosas.

Bella podría habérselo discutido, pero Edward ya había dicho bastantes cosas sobre su vida desde que se negara la primera vez. No debía presionar demasiado.

-De acuerdo.

-No te creo -dijo él con un tono tremendamente varonil.

-¡Maldito seas! -dijo ella recuperando el tono de broma que tuvieran antes de las revelaciones en el oasis. Bella necesitaba sentir que Edward se sentía feliz, que había esperanza en su risa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó él.

-Hace un día precioso. Un día para estar feliz -contestó ella pensando que se refería a la reciente discusión.

-Me refería a cómo se encuentra tu precioso trasero.

-Compórtate -le dijo ella dándole un codazo.

Ya no quedaba rastro del tono helado. Al contrario, el fuego de la pasión los rodeaba. Bella se tragó agridulces lágrimas de alegría. Ya no habría más dolor en aquel día glorioso. Fingiría que el mundo era perfecto y que el hombre que la sujetaba con tanto cariño también la amaba.

Sin embargo, aquella noche, Bella no podía seguir fingiendo que no le pasaba nada, no cuando tenía el corazón a punto de quebrarse por el peso.

-¿Te parece bien que me retire temprano esta noche? -le preguntó a Edward. La luz de la lumbre que tan romántica le había parecido la noche anterior, en ese momento le estaba provocando escozor en los ojos.

-¿No quieres quedarte? -preguntó él mirándola por encima del hombro desde su posición protectora ligeramente delante de ella.

-Estoy cansada. Esto es nuevo para mí -confesó ocultando así una verdad detrás de otra.

Su marido se movió hasta situarse junto a ella. Entonces, para su sorpresa, la empujó para que se sentara como él. Edward raramente la tocaba en público. Ella aún no había encontrado el valor para preguntarle si se debía a que no quería hacerlo, o a la circunspección que requería su posición.

-Lo siento, Mina. Nunca te quejas y por eso se me olvida que este viaje debe estar siendo muy duro para ti -dijo él Y sus palabras cayeron sobre ella como una lluvia fresca de caricias.

Ella apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y se dio cuenta de que parte de su dolor interno había desaparecido. El la abrazaba como si realmente le importara.

-¿Se supone que tengo que quedarme porque soy tu mujer?

El brazo musculoso de Edward se tensó alrededor de ella al empujarla un poco más cerca de él, eliminando de esa forma cualquier pequeño resquicio que pudiera haber entre sus cuerpos.

-Tu inteligencia es una de las razones por las que eres mi esposa -murmuró-. Mi pueblo juzga a todos los que no son de aquí. Es un fallo nuestro y al mismo tiempo es algo tan característico de Zulheil que puede que sea nuestro sello personal. Nos cuesta confiar.

Bella lo había sabido desde el día que lo conoció.

-Y aun así, ellos te han aceptado porque eres la mujer que yo he elegido como esposa -continuó Edward mirándola a los ojos-, y tú recibirás por su parte obediencia, y el respeto que recibas estará determinado por un montón de cosas, entre ellas tu habilidad para soportar la dureza de esta tierra.

Bella comprendió lo que él trataba de decirle tan indirectamente. El honor de su esposo estaba profundamente unido al suyo, un frágil vínculo que podría hacerse pedazos como ya había ocurrido una vez y alejar para siempre la relación que apenas acababa de reencontrar.

-Me quedaré.

El respondió rozándole brevemente la mejilla con su mano libre y sin dejar de mirarla de una manera fiera que a ella le parecía orgullo. Bella tragó con dificultad. Al desviar la vista, observó las sombras mágicas que las llamas oscilantes creaban en el rostro de Edward. Tenía un rostro hermoso y peligroso a la vez. Una pantera descansando momentáneamente. Un guerrero descansando entre su gente.


	6. capítulo VI

Cuando Edward regresó de hacerle una consulta de último momento a uno de los guías, Bella estaba encogida en su lecho y medio dormida. Una sensación de ternura lo invadió. Parecía muy pequeña y frágil, pero al mismo tiempo podía hacerle sentir muy intensamente. Demasiado. En medio de la noche se despertó y se incorporó de pronto. Edward casi podía oler el miedo que la invadía. Se levantó y le hizo volver a tumbarse entre sus brazos.

-¡Edward! -exclamó volviéndose ciegamente hacia él.

-Estoy aquí, Mina -dijo tomándole las manos y abrazándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-Edward -repitió ella con voz apenas audible esta vez, pero no con menos angustia que antes. Se agarró a sus hombros con sus pequeñas manos.

-Sssh. Estás a salvo, mi Bella -la reconfortó él acariciándole la espalda. Como siguiera temblando, la tumbó de espaldas y apoyó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Parte de la tensión pareció desaparecer al sentir el peso de él contra ella-. ¿Mina?

-Te hicieron daño.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los hombres de los camiones. Pensé que ellos te separaban de mí.

-Estoy a salvo -contestó él. No se le había ocurrido que su revelación pudiera tener un efecto tan potente-. No lo consiguieron. No me has perdido -la miró y como ella pareciera no estar de acuerdo, la apretó ligeramente-. No quiero que te preocupes por esas cosas.

Entre los brazos de Edward, pareció que los miedos de Bella comenzaban a disiparse.

-Lo intentaré. Seguramente lo he soñado porque estaba cansada.

-No volveremos a hablar de ello nunca más.

-Espera

-Está decidido. Puedes enfurruñarte si quieres, pero no volveremos a hablar de ello.

-No puedes decidirlo tú solo -dijo ella.

-Sí que puedo -contestó él con tono neutral, aunque con determinación férrea.

Despierta, volvió a pensar en la pesadilla. Al contrario que en ella, los asesinos reales no habían conseguido su objetivo, pero habían roto la conexión entre Edward y ella; habían hecho trizas cualquier resto de lazo que pudiera quedar después de que ella lo abandonara.

El orgullo de un hombre era algo muy frágil.

El orgullo de un guerrero era su arma más poderosa.

El orgullo de un jeque era el pilar sobre el que se cimentaba el honor de un pueblo.

En la persona de Edward se juntaban los tres y ella tenía que aprender a tratar con ello.

-Vamos a acabar lo que empezamos anoche.

-No. No quiero que nada te perturbe -dijo Edward. Aunque no le sorprendía la testarudez de Bella, su intención primordial era protegerla. Cada vez que recordaba la forma en que la había visto temblar de miedo la abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Soy mayor. Puedo soportarlo.

-No -no permitiría que se hiciera daño.

-¡Edward! No hagas eso. Mantenerme en la ignorancia no es una manera de protegerme -protestó Bella rígida por la frustración que sentía-. Ya no tengo dieciocho años.

-Tal vez no -contestó Edward sorprendido de que Bella hubiera comprendido sus motivos.

-Entonces los asesinos...

-Sabes todo lo que tienes que saber, Mina. Lo sabes -dijo él sintiendo de nuevo el dolor.

-Lo siento -dijo Bella tras un pequeño silencio.

Incapaz de soportar que Bella sufriera, la estrechó contra su pecho con más fuerza y le contó historias del desierto y de su pueblo, y tras un rato, volvió a sonreír.

El cuarto día de viaje por la mañana se dirigieron hacia la pequeña ciudad industrial de Zeina. A pesar de su carácter funcional, el diseño de los edificios de hormigón y acero seguía unas líneas suaves. Para la sorpresa de Bella, pasaron la ciudad hasta llegar a un lugar donde se arracimaban montones de tiendas de colores sobre la arena del desierto.

-Bienvenida a Zeina -susurró Edward a su oído.

-Pensé que Zeina era eso de ahí atrás -dijo ella volviendo la cabeza para indicar la ciudad que acababan de dejar atrás.

-Eso es parte de Zeina, pero esto es el corazón.

-No hay casas, solo tiendas -dijo ella en voz alta.

-Jacob y su gente lo prefieren así. Y mientras ellos sean felices, yo no tengo nada que objetar.

-Supongo que la mayoría trabajará en el sector industrial; ¿cómo lo hacen aquí?

-Hay camellos para aquellos que prefieren vivir a la antigua usanza y también vehículos todoterreno -dijo Edward riendo.

-¿Y por qué no hemos venido en uno?

-Algunas zonas que hemos atravesado son demasiado sinuosas incluso para esos vehículos. Además, hacen mucho daño a los delicados ecosistemas del desierto. Pero, para cubrir la distancia que los separa de las fábricas son muy útiles -explicó-. Puede que la gente de Jacob sea gente chapada a la antigua, pero también son eminentemente prácticos. ¿Ves esas tiendas azules?

-Hay bastantes.

-Parecen iguales a las otras, pero mira más atentamente.

-¡No se mecen con el viento! ¿De qué están hechas? ¿Plástico?

-Son de un tejido muy resistente creado por nuestros ingenieros -explicó Edward-. Hay una por cada cuatro familias para uso sanitario.

-Muy ingenioso -dijo Bella impresionada por la forma tan creativa en que lo nuevo y lo antiguo se mezclaba.

-Jacob lo es.

Poco después conoció al intrigante Jacob. Era un hombre como un enorme lobo , con una barba cuidadosamente recortada, pero su cálida sonrisa hacía desaparecer su aspecto amenazador.

-Bienvenidos -dijo saludando a la comitiva y haciéndolos pasar a su enorme tienda-. Sentaos, por favor.

-Gracias -Bella sonrió y se sentó sobre uno de los lujosos cojines que había alrededor de una pequeña mesa.

-Te prohíbo que le sonrías a este hombre.

Bella miró a su marido desconcertada.

-¿Acabas de prohibirme que le sonría al hombre que nos hospeda en su casa?

La sutil reprimenda hizo que Edward curvara los labios en una inexplicable sonrisa y Jacob aulló de risa. Bella miró de hito en hito a ambos, consciente de que se había perdido algo. Al ver que Edward seguía sonriendo con un brillo de niño travieso en los ojos y que Jacob seguía riendo a carcajadas, levantó las manos.

-Estáis locos los dos.

-No, no -respondió Jacob cuyos hombros seguían temblando de risa-. Lo que le pasa a este es que teme mi poder con las mujeres.

Intrigada, Bella se volvió hacia Edward en busca de explicación, pero él sólo sonrió. Sacudió la cabeza y se esforzó en seguir la conversación que no podía ser en inglés, ya que su anfitrión no tenía la fluidez necesaria para captar las pequeñas sutilezas del lenguaje.

-Mis disculpas -dijo Jacob frustrado por ello.

-Oh, por favor, no digas eso -respondió ella-. Esta es su tierra. Soy yo la que debería aprender tu idioma, y para ello, será mejor que esté rodeada de gente que lo hable.

El hombretón pareció aliviado. Edward apretó ligeramente las manos de Bella en señal de agradecimiento. Su mano cálida y fuerte representaba gran parte de lo que él era.

-Es suficiente -anunció Jacob en inglés-. Sería un anfitrión horrible si prolongara esta conversación sin haberos dado la oportunidad siquiera de cambiaros esas ropas polvorientas del viaje -y diciendo esto descruzó las piernas y se levantó con una agilidad asombrosa para un hombre de su tamaño.

-Terrible -admitió Edward, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de alegría mientras seguía el ejemplo del otro hombre.

-Vuestra tienda debería ser mayor. Os dejaría la mía pero tu marido no quiere que lo trate como a un miembro de la realeza -dijo Jacob haciendo gestos a Edward por encima de la cabeza de Bella. La pobre estaba acorralada entre los dos hombres.

-Si me metiera en esa caverna que llamas tienda la gente no se acercaría a mí tan dispuesta como lo hace cuando estoy en una tienda más parecida a las de tu pueblo -dijo Edward, y sin dejar de caminar, alargó el brazo para colocarle a Bella el turbante para que la protegiera del sol-. Contigo es diferente. Te conocen desde siempre.

-Este -dijo señalando hacia una tienda de color pardo-, será vuestro hogar durante los próximos tres o cuatro días.

A pesar del aspecto externo un tanto feo, el interior estaba decorado con gran belleza. Los cojines multicolor que había repartidos por doquier y los adornos colgantes de seda hacían brillar la estancia. Encantada, Bella asomó la cabeza entre los cortinajes que servían para separar la habitación en dos partes y descubrió un suntuoso dormitorio.

-Gracias. Es maravilloso -exclamó ella ofreciéndole una de sus radiantes sonrisas a Jacob. Este pareció desconcertado.

-Ya puedes irte -dijo Edward con una mueca-. Tengo que hablar con mi esposa de las sonrisas que va regalando tan fácilmente.

Jacob se rió y se marchó a continuación, pero no antes de guiñarle a Bella un ojo. Ella corrió entonces hacia su marido para darle un beso.

-¿Por qué me prohibiste que le sonriera a tu amigo?

-Porque gusta mucho a las mujeres. Es un provocador -contestó él con tranquilidad.

-A mí me parece que es muy gentil.

Era extraño ver a su marido de un humor tan juguetón y tenía toda la intención de disfrutar de ello al máximo.

-¿De veras? -preguntó él tomándola en brazos hasta que sus ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel que los de él. ,

-Mmm -Bella se ancló al cuerpo de Edward con brazos y piernas-. Pero creo que tú lo eres más.

La sonrisa de Edward era puramente varonil. La recompensa que recibió por su sinceridad fue un cálido beso.

Cenaron en la tienda de Jacob con este y otros miembros del campamento. A Bella le gustaba ver a su jeque entre la gente del pueblo. Estaba magnífico. Era un hombre que gozaba de un poderoso carisma, brillante y muy seductor.

-¿Están a tu gusto los aposentos? -preguntó Jacob.

Bella tuvo que obligarse a dejar de mirar a su marido, consciente de que en ese momento Edward la miraría. La forma en que siempre la tenía presente, incluso en medio de una ruidosa cena, la llenó de ternura.

-Es preciosa. Gracias -sonrió-. Se me ha prohibido sonreírte porque gustas mucho a las mujeres.

-Es una maldición que tengo que soportar -dijo él acariciándose la barba-. Hace que encontrar una esposa sea tarea difícil.

-¿Difícil? -preguntó Bella, que creía haber entendido mal.

-Sí -dijo él con aspecto compungido-. ¿Cómo podría un hombre elegir una sabrosa fruta cuando todos los días se encuentra ante un huerto lleno?

Bella se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar reír ante la audacia de aquel hombre. No había duda de que él y Edward eran amigos. Justo en ese momento, su marido la tomó de la mano. Aunque le estaba hablando a alguien, era indiscutible que quería que también ella le prestara atención. Sabía que no estaba preocupado por Jacob y las mujeres, y fue por eso por lo que su movimiento tan posesivo la sorprendió.

-Es como un niño, incapaz de compartirte -dijo Jacob y en ese momento se inclinó hacia ella-. En eso tiene razón.

Bella ignoró lo último y se concentró en lo primero que le había dicho. Edward no quería compartirla con nadie... a veces. Le gustaba que se relacionara con la gente y tuviera amigas como Alice. Sin embargo, parecía querer tenerla siempre cerca.

Lo que no sabía era si la quería tener cerca porque la necesitaba, o porque no confiaba en ella y por eso no la quería perder de vista.

-Hoy, tengo la intención de visitar varias minas de Rosa de Zulheil -dijo Edward tumbándose tras dar por terminado el desayuno a la mañana siguiente. El poder y la belleza de su impresionante musculatura dejó a Bella sin aliento-. Será necesario un largo camino sobre un camello, así es que desafortunadamente no me acompañarás.

-Tal vez la próxima vez. Cuando volvamos a casa, me enseñarás a montar en esas bestias -dijo ella haciendo una mueca de decepción.

-Lo haré, Mina -dijo él-. Mientras estés aquí, a lo mejor deseas... no sé la palabra, pero sería bueno si caminaras entre el pueblo.

-¿Quieres que me mezcle?

-Sí. Especialmente con las mujeres. Aquí, en el desierto, tienden a ser más tímidas que en las ciudades.

-¿Entonces quieres que hable con ellas y me asegure de que se encuentran bien?

-Tú eres una mujer y eres muy amistosa, sobre todo si sigues sonriendo a destajo -dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza. Su tono era de regañina, pero su expresión era de aprobación-. La mayoría de los ciudadanos de Zeina tratarán de venir a conocernos. Así fortalecemos los lazos que unen a los distintos pueblos del país. Los hombres suelen querer hablar conmigo pero las mujeres se encuentran mejor contigo.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior súbitamente indecisa, sobre todo al ver que el cuerpo relajado de Edward se tensaba.

-¿No te apetece hacerlo?

-Oh, sí. Es solo que... ¿crees que podré hacerlo? No soy más que una mujer normal. ¿Tu pueblo se acercará a hablar conmigo?

-Ah, Mina -dijo Edward tomándola en sus brazos y abrazándola con fuerza-. Eres mi esposa y ellos ya te han aceptado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé. Tendrás que confiar en tu esposo y hacer lo que dice.

-A sus órdenes, mi Capitán -dijo ella adoptando una expresión cómica que le hizo sonreír y besarla.

Diez minutos más tarde, Edward salía a lomos de su camello a recorrer el desierto y ella se dirigió hacia el centro del campamento.

No regresó hasta el atardecer. Tras un aseo rápido para quitarse el polvo del día, se puso una falda hasta los pies a juego con un hermoso corpiño cosido con hilos de oro y se dejó caer en unos de los divanes a esperar a su marido.

De nuevo, Edward la encontró dormida, pero esta vez tenía que despertarla para satisfacer, no deseo carnal, sino algo más peligroso.

-Despierta, mi Bella -dijo con voz áspera.

-Edward -dijo ella sonriendo y abriendo los brazos en señal de bienvenida-. ¿Cuándo has regresado?

-Hace unos cuarenta minutos. Ahora tienes que levantarte para que podamos cenar -dijo él inclinándose hacia ella para que le rodeara el cuello con los brazos.

El hecho de haber pasado el día lejos de ella por primera vez desde su boda había hecho aflorar un dolor ya viejo pero intenso, que se mofaba de él por fingir que no la necesitaba. Cuando lo cierto era que la necesitaba más de lo que ella jamás lo necesitaría a él.

-¿Con Jacob?

-No -dijo él acariciándole el pelo que le caía sobre la cara-. Solos tú y yo. Mañana cenaremos con todo el mundo.

-No te vayas. Te he echado mucho de menos -dijo ella cuando Edward hizo ademán de levantarse.

-¿De veras, Mina? -y al decirlo no pudo evitar el sesgo irónico de su voz. La necesitaba, pero nunca se lo diría.

-Sí. Te he estado esperando todo el día -dijo ella mirándolo con dulzura.

-Muéstrame cuánto me has echado de menos, Mina. Muéstramelo -y la oprimió contra su pecho con fuerza, insatisfecho.

La desnudó tan rápidamente que Bella ahogó un grito, pero no protestó. Edward la tumbó sobre la gruesa alfombra, loco de deseo al ver el contraste entre el color cremoso de su piel desnuda y la mata de cabello . Era como una fantasía pagana, un sueño hecho para volver locos a los hombres.

Rodeándole el cuello con la mano, la besó; la necesitaba. Saboreó todos y cada uno de los rincones de su boca mientras su mano libre recorría el cuerpo femenino, hasta llegar al montículo de los pechos. Entonces interrumpió el beso y se inclinó para chupar el pezón duro.

Bella perdió todo control bajo él y sus manos se enredaron en el cabello negro de Edward.

-Por favor... oh, sí...

Los sonidos entrecortados lo animaron a seguir. Le separó con suavidad las piernas con ayuda de la rodilla y se colocó entre ellas, exponiéndola a él. Apoyado en una mano, alzó la cabeza y la observó mientras con la otra mano le recorría el estómago y proseguía su camino hacia partes más íntimas. Bella entreabrió los labios y lo miró con sus ojos azules llenos de pasión en el momento en que los dedos de Edward localizaban su centro húmedo.

Le levantó las piernas para tener acceso más directo a sus secretos ocultos. Bella gimió al contacto pero eso no era suficiente para Edward. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba que Bella se rindiera ante él. Necesitaba que ella también lo necesitara a él, que lo amara tanto que nunca jamás volviera a alejarse de él.

Edward introdujo un dedo entre las piernas de Bella y el cuerpo de esta dio un salto, la piel se le humedeció mientras él agachaba la cabeza y le lamía un pezón. Bella tensó los músculos de modo que el dedo de Edward quedó íntimamente aprisionado en su interior. Tuvo que meterse un puño en la boca para ahogar los gritos de placer y, en ese momento, Edward retiró la mano, se quitó los pantalones y la penetró.

Incapaz de controlar los espasmos que la sobrecogían, se abrazó a él y le mordió el hombro para silenciar los gemidos.

A Edward le agradaba que lo hiciera. Bella estaba a punto de llegar a su límite pero él no quería rendirse aún. Apretando las caderas empujó con más fuerza, más rapidez. La estaba marcando.

-Eres mía, Mina. Solo mía.

Solo cuando Mina perdió finalmente la batalla por controlar el grito de placer y este recorrió el aire de la noche, Edward se dejó caer al vacío.

Bella se enteró de la relación existente entre ambos hombres durante la última cena que compartieron con Jacob.

-Edward pasó un tiempo en cada una de las doce tribus cuando cumplió los doce años. De esa forma aprendió la forma de vida de su pueblo.

Bella pensó que la experiencia debió haber sido extremadamente solitaria. Habría vivido como uno de ellos pero teniendo siempre en cuenta que en un futuro se convertiría en su líder, lo que lo separaría del resto.

-Llegó a Zeina con quince años y nos hicimos amigos -continuó Jacob.

Las palabras de Jacob eran sencillas, pero Bella notó que sus sentimientos eran muy profundos. Su esposo no confiaba en los demás a la ligera, y cuando alguien traicionaba su confianza...

-Y habéis sido amigos hasta ahora -dijo Bellla con una sonrisa, tratando de no pensar en la aprensión que le atenazaba la garganta.

-Es mi amigo -asintió Jacob-, pero también es el jeque. Asegúrate de que es para ti un marido, no un jeque.

El consejo le recordó los pensamientos que había tenido hacía no mucho tiempo. Sabía que Edward necesitaba libertad para desprenderse de la carga que significaba ser el jeque, aunque solo fuera durante un par de horas al día. Algo fácil de decir pero difícil de llevar a la práctica.

Aquella noche, Bella se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el edredón de seda y observó a Edward mientras se desnudaba a la cálida luz de las lámparas. Se giró entonces y la llamó con un gesto de lo más aristocrático. Ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia él: sabía lo que quería aunque no hubieran mediado una palabra. Comenzó a ayudarlo a quitarse la ropa dejando al descubierto su bello cuerpo, un cuerpo que ardía bajo el leve contacto de ella.

-Serías una esclava perfecta en un harén -comentó él.

-Me parece que el ambiente de este territorio primitivo no te hace ningún bien -dijo ella mordiéndole en la espalda.

Edward se rió entre dientes de la respuesta de Bella. Esta retrocedió cuando Edward sólo llevaba encima los calzones blancos y ligeros. Para su asombro, se los quitó sin dejar de mirarla. No era que nunca lo hubiera visto desnudo antes, era simplemente que antes él nunca había actuado de una forma tan agresiva sexualmente. Ni cuando le había hecho el amor lleno de furia la noche anterior había sido tan... insultante.

Era un guerrero fornido que controlaba su fuerza por su mujer. Sabía que nunca Edward le haría daño físico, lo que hacía más atractiva su masculinidad. Entreabriendo los labios por el deseo que sentía, alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, entre las sombras que se formaban en la habitación débilmente iluminada.

-Tienes demasiada ropa encima para ser una esclava de harén -murmuró él y, sacándole el camisón por la cabeza, la dejó completamente desnuda.

-¿Y qué pasa con las mujeres? -consiguió articular Bella, aunque tenía la garganta seca por la necesidad y sus pensamientos eran como una madeja embrollada.

-¿Mmm? -dijo él acariciándole el cuello.

Bela se había dado cuenta de que esa caricia era la favorita de Edward como preludio a una noche de amor, además de ser un gesto afectuoso.

-¿Ellas tienen harenes?

-¿Quieres tener un harén, Mina? -preguntó él mirando sus ojos sonrientes.

Bella frunció el ceño como si lo estuviera considerando en serio y él la apretó con fuerza.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Creo que podré arreglármelas con uno solo cada vez-dijo finalmente.

-Solo me tendrás a mí -dijo él con un gruñido. Bella sonrió y sin pararse a pensar dijo:

-Por supuesto. Tú eres el único a quien amo. Edward se puso rígido como una roca. Bella deseó poder retroceder en el tiempo y evitar su apresurada declaración. Edward no estaba preparado aún; ella lo sabía, pero sus palabras estaban tan enraizadas en su corazón que se le habían escapado antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

-No es necesario que me digas esas cosas -dijo él, que se había vuelto de pronto frío como el hielo.

-Lo he dicho en serio. Te amo -no había vuelta atrás. Tuvo que olvidar su orgullo y mirándolo, le rogó en silencio que la creyera.

-No puedes amarme -dijo Edward cuyos ojos se habían vuelto negros a la luz de las lámparas.

-¿Y cómo puedo hacer que creas que sí te amo? -dijo ella sintiendo profundamente que la alegría y la risa hubieran desaparecido.

Era tarde. Cuatro años tarde.

En el pasado, la había engañado con su forma de controlar sus sentimientos haciéndola creer que simplemente no eran tan profundos como los de ella. Pero esta vez, aunque demasiado tarde, se daba cuenta de que le había entregado su corazón de guerrero y ella lo había tirado ignorando lo que verdaderamente significaba para él.

¿Cómo podía creerla después de semejante traición?

Cuando la besó, ella se dejó llevar por el abrazo, tragándose las lágrimas. Edward jugaba con ella como si fuera un instrumento bien afinado, arrancándole notas de placer, pero no le daba su corazón en sus encuentros.

Cuando Bella se despertó Edward no estaba. Lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos su sonrisa, sus caricias mañaneras, su cuerpo encajando con el de ella de una manera que nunca creyó posible entre un hombre y una mujer.

Bella se levantó rápidamente y corrió al cuarto de baño cuando los recuerdos amenazaban con hacerla llorar. Estaba buscando un sujetador cuando la tienda se abrió a su espalda y una brisa cálida le rozó la piel. Temerosa, se giró y miró por encima del hombro.

-Oh -dijo visiblemente aliviada.

-¿Esperabas a alguien? -preguntó Edward alzando una ceja. La puerta de la tienda se cerró tras él ocultando la incipiente claridad del día.

Bella se sonrojó. Nadie se atrevería a entrar en esa tienda sin permiso expreso del jeque.

-Es solo que no me acostumbro a que estas tiendas estén tan abiertas -respondió ella y con un escalofrío se giró y tomó el sujetador.

-Déjalo.

La orden brusca e inesperada de Edward la sorprendió haciendo que la prenda de encaje y raso cayera al suelo. La sensación del pecho desnudo de Edward contra su espalda la sorprendió aún más. Cuando entró estaba completamente vestido y le había vuelto la espalda hacía solo unos segundos. A diferencia de la noche anterior, sus manos se mostraban impacientes mientras abrazaban sus pechos y jugueteaban con sus pezones. Bella no podía escapar. Edward se estaba mostrando un poco brusco y muy posesivo.

Deslizó una mano bajo su falda, e introdujo un dedo entre los muslos de Bella mientras continuaba acariciándole el pecho con la otra mano.

-Estás preparada -dijo él con una voz profunda que traslucía satisfacción, como si estuviera muy complacido ante la reacción de Bella.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, le quitó la falda dejando el trasero al descubierto. Demasiado ansiosa para sentirse turbada, le apretó los muslos a Edward cuando este le rodeó las caderas con las manos y la atrajo con fuerza hacia él haciéndola deslizarse sobre su miembro tan lentamente que creyó que iba a volverse loca.

-Edward, sí, sí -gimió-. Oh, sí.

A juzgar por la manera en que Edward gemía igualmente y le daba lo que ella quería, Bella sabía que a él le gustaba verla ansiosa, le gustaba la forma en que lo animaba a ir más rápido. Bella alcanzó el orgasmo con una fuerza atroz. Sabía que lo había arrastrado a él con ella, y sus jadeos se habían unido.

Después, la sostuvo en el regazo, sus cuerpos aún unidos. Ella levantó la cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro firme de él tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

-¡Vaya!

Edward rió entre dientes y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿No ha sido demasiado rápido? Creía que a las mujeres os gustaba ir despacio.

Su tono era de absoluta provocación, instándola a negarle que hubiera ardido como una hoguera entre sus brazos.

-Eres un provocador terrible, pero estoy demasiado saciada para ponerme a discutir contigo.

-Así es que esto es lo que tengo que hacer para que me des la razón en todo -dijo él riendo-. Resultará agotador.

Bella también rió. Edward cerró las manos sobre los pechos de ella a modo de caricia final antes de retirarse de mala gana.

-Tenemos que prepararnos para marchar, mi Bella. Es hora de volver a casa.

Justo antes de salir de la tienda, Bella inspiró profundamente y le puso la mano en el brazo musculoso. Edward le ofreció una sonrisa indulgente, disfrutando aún de los efectos del sexo matutino.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te prometo que jugaremos más cuando lleguemos a casa.

La provocación la hizo sonrojarse. Era como si la noche anterior nunca hubiera tenido lugar. Su marido había regresado. Pero eso no era suficiente. Si le dejaba a Edward negar el amor que ella sentía por él, entonces esa vida a medias sería lo único que lograría de él. Y estaba cansada de no ser nunca lo suficientemente buena.

-Si sigues abriendo así los ojos, estallarán -dijo Edward pasándole un dedo por los labios.

-Lo dije en serio. Te amo.

El rostro de Edward sufrió un cambio repentino: ya no era abierto y juguetón sino totalmente reservado.

-Tenemos que irnos -y diciendo eso se dio la vuelta y salió de la tienda.

Bella sintió que una hoja afilada le rasgaba el interior. Le dolía que no reconociera que lo amaba pero merecía la pena luchar si con ello conseguía recuperar lo que había perdido por culpa de su ingenuidad.

Edward esperó a Bella fuera de la tienda controlando sus emociones para que nadie pudiera notarlas en su rostro. No estaría bien que su pueblo viera que su jeque era un ser atribulado.

¿Por qué Bella había hecho algo así? ¿Acaso pensaba que podría controlarlo por el simple hecho de declararle su amor? Era muy fácil decir las cosas y... romper promesas. El le había ofrecido su corazón y su alma cuatro años atrás y ella lo había rechazado como si fuera algo sin valor después de haberle prometido amor eterno. Aunque él nunca dejaría que ella lo supiera, el golpe sufrido aún le dolía.

Una parte de él quería creerla cuando esta le decía que ya no era la niña asustada que se había rendido al sentirse presionada, sino una mujer lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar por él aunque estuviera furioso. Sin embargo, Edward se negaba a escuchar esa voz. Su corazón tenía abierta la herida aún y no podía creer el compromiso que Bella defendía.

Solo a fuerza de voluntad había conseguido ocultarle esa parte de él que había quedado fascinada por ella. Le sorprendía lo cerca que había estado de entregarle de nuevo su corazón, aun cuando era evidente que ella no confiaba en él.

* * *

**Aqui el capítulo 6 . tambien subi una nueva historia es una traduccion, se llama CAN'T let go es bastante entretenida**

**saludos**

* * *


	7. capítulo VII

Los siguientes días fueron para Bella una verdadera pesadilla. Edward se había alejado de ella tanto que estaba asustada. No importaba lo que intentara, bromas, enfado, ruegos, sexo, él no se inmutaba. La confianza en sí misma de Bella se veía amenazada por la fuerza de voluntad de Edward para mantenerse al margen de su existencia.

-Edward, por favor, háblame -le dijo en el coche, camino de Zulheina. Necesitaba que le hablara.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? -dijo él alzando la vista de los papeles; sus ojos mostraban el tipo de interés amable que se tiene hacia un extraño.

-¡De cualquier cosa! ¡No te cierres ante mí! -dijo ella a punto de echarse a llorar, lo que la horrorizaba.

-No sé a qué te refieres -contestó él volviendo a sus papeles y zanjando así la conversación.

Bella se acercó entonces y le quitó los papeles de las manos.

-¡No dejaré que me hagas esto!

Los ojos verdes de Edward echaban fuego mientras su mano la tomaba de la barbilla.

-Has olvidado las reglas. Ya no obedezco tus órdenes -dijo él sin aparente furia, tan sólo calma. Incluso la forma de tocarla fue amable y después la dejó ir.

-Te amo. ¿No significa eso nada para ti? -preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

-Gracias por tu amor -dijo él tomando los papeles que le había quitado y se puso a ordenarlos-. Estoy seguro de que tiene el mismo valor que hace cuatro años.

El tono de sutil sarcasmo y su actitud altiva le llegaron al alma.

-Ya no somos los mismos que hace cuatro años. ¡Danos una oportunidad! -rogó ella.

La miró con unos ojos neutros en los que no reconocía los de su pantera.

-Tengo que leer estos informes.

La primera noche a su llegada a Zulheina, se sintió tentada de dormir en su propia habitación, dolida e insegura de si sería bienvenida en el lecho común. Pero en vez de ello, se cepilló el pelo en el espejo de Edward y se echó en su cama. Y cuando él se estiró para tocarla, ella accedió. Allí, sí conectaban. El sexo que compartían siempre era salvaje, apasionado. Mantenía las esperanzas de Bella porque tenía que haber algo más que lujuria en él para tocarla como lo hacía y susurrarle «Eres mía, mi Bella» cuando la penetraba con intensidad.

Una semana después, Bella estaba sujetando con alfileres una prenda que estaba confeccionando y se estiró para tomar las tijeras.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo, esposa mía. Sorprendida, dejó caer los alfileres que sujetaba en la boca.

-Me voy a París una semana.

Edward ocultó con maestría cualquier fuego que el beso de Bella pudiera haber encendido en él, si era que lo había hecho.

-¿Cómo? -Bella no podía ocultar su sorpresa-. ¿Cuándo? -dijo con los puños apretados.

-Dentro de una hora.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-No tengo por qué decirte esas cosas.

-¡Soy tu mujer!

-Sí. Y te quedarás en tu sitio.

La inesperada reprimenda la golpeó como una bofetada. Inclinó la cabeza e inspiró profundamente.

-Sabes que algunos de los diseñadores franceses más importantes están organizando desfiles esta semana. Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, podría haber ido contigo.

Bella sabía que Edward necesitaba hacer gala de su control sobre las cosas, y hasta podía comprenderlo, pero nunca la había tratado con tanta dureza, como si no le importaran lo más mínimo sus sentimientos. No sabía que lamentara tanto lo ocurrido en Zeina.

-No, Bella. No puedes salir de Zulheil.

-No confías en mí, ¿verdad? -dijo ella frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Qué esperas que haga, eh, huir a la primera oportunidad?

-Puede que me comportara como un idiota una vez, pero no me dejarás en ridículo por segunda vez -contestó él con un gruñido-. Ya no me puedes controlar, como seguramente esperabas, y no tengo la intención de dejar que lo vuelvas a hacer. Y como lo sabes, puede que quieras huir. Tampoco tengo la intención de perderte.

-Te amo -dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de negación, pero él no la soltó-. ¿No sabes lo que eso significa?

-Significa que puedes volver la espalda y huir en cualquier momento -contestó él en tono seco.

-¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás comportándote de esta manera? -le preguntó desesperada-. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir castigándome? ¿Cuándo terminará tu venganza?

-No hago esto para castigarte. Para querer vengarme, tendría que sentir algo más que lujuria, y no lo siento. Eres para mí una posesión, de gran valor, pero no irremplazable.

Bella se puso lívida. No podía articular palabra. Le sangraba el corazón. En un intento desesperado por ocultar su angustia, se mordió las paredes internas de la boca tan fuerte que le sangraron, y esperó a que su suplicio terminara.

-Voy a París por cuestiones de estado. Jasper sabe cómo ponerse en contacto conmigo -añadió.

Bella guardó silencio, apenas si podía oírlo a través del zumbido en sus oídos. Cuando este inclinó la cabeza y le dio un posesivo beso en los labios, ella lo aceptó con desgana.

-No te opondrás a mí -le susurró junto a los labios porque conocía sus puntos débiles. Ella no se opondría. No cuando llevaba tanto tiempo deseando estar con él.

Cuando se retiró, un frío aire de satisfacción brilló en sus ojos.

-Puedo hacer que jadees por mí siempre que quiera, Bella, así es que no intentes manipularme con tu cuerpo. Me iré en cuarenta minutos -y diciendo eso se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Edward no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo allí sentada, incapaz de moverse. Le dolía demasiado el alma para sentir nada más que dolor. Cuando finalmente se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta acristalada que daba al balcón sobre los jardines principales, vio a Edward entrando en su limusina oficial.

A punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa, salió corriendo por los pasillos rogando por no encontrarse con nadie; entró en el jardín privado y se escondió bajo las ramas colgantes del árbol, llenas de flores azules que le proporcionaron un refugio aromático; en el que tratar de olvidar su tormento.

Había creído que podría amar a Edward lo suficiente para hacer que le correspondiera, una chica a la que nunca nadie había querido. Bella se preguntaba si sólo se había casado con ella para humillarla, para castigarla. La noche cayó pero ella no se daba cuenta. Había expulsado todas las lágrimas que tenía dentro, pero el dolor no desaparecía.

De pronto, la invadieron los recuerdos de aquel terrible día muchos años atrás, cuando sólo era una niña, en que descubrió la verdad que se cernía sobre ella de labios de su tía. La que creía ser su madre era en realidad su tía y la había adoptado a cambio de dinero. Ese día, Bella se vio golpeada por el hecho de que los cuidados que había recibido en su vida habían estado pagados de antemano. Tantos años después, seguía sin ser amada, sin ser querida.

Al día siguiente, Bella decidió que no ganaría nada llorando todo el tiempo por algo que no podía cambiar. A pesar de que el peso seguía allí presente, se obligó a meterse en su habitación de trabajo y a tomar las tijeras. Una hora después, sonó el teléfono, pero no le hizo caso. Al momento, alguien llamó a su puerta.

-¿Señora?

-¿Si,? -le dijo a la sirvienta.

-El Jeque Cullen quiere hablar con usted.

La garganta se le cerró al oír su nombre. Pensó en pedirle que le dijera que estaba ocupada pero eso sería mentir y, al pensar en las consecuencias, decidió acceder.

-Por favor, transfiere la llamada a este teléfono -dijo señalando el aparato que estaba junto a la puerta.

La empleada asintió y salió de la habitación. El teléfono sonó segundos después. Bella se levantó y se acercó. Tomó el auricular... Y colgó. Con el corazón latiendo desbocado, salió corriendo por el pasillo hacia su habitación y desde allí al jardín. El teléfono volvió a sonar cuando salió pero ella se escondió tras el árbol.

Una hora más tarde, salió del jardín y volvió a la habitación de trabajo. Había un mensaje en la mesa, junto al teléfono. Lo tomó con manos temblorosas. Decía que llamara a Edward al número que se indicaba.

-¡Vete al infierno! -gritó arrugando el papel y tirándolo a la papelera, y se puso a trabajar en el corpiño que estaba confeccionando.

Edward colgó el teléfono por cuarta vez. Lo molestaba aquella rebelión por parte de su mujer, pero otra emoción mucho más profunda amenazaba con salir a la luz: la que le impedía olvidar el dolor que le había causado la última vez que habían hablado.

Después de tanto tiempo, la ira y el dolor que había controlado sin piedad durante años habían conseguido salir de la prisión que los atenazaba. Cuando Bella le había declarado su amor, se sintió como si le abriera las heridas que apenas si había conseguido cerrar. El dolor casi insoportable se había alzado por encima de una necesidad que no quería aceptar. Le había hecho decir cosas que no debería haber dicho.

Pero Bella no le tendría rencor. En cuanto hablara con ella, todo volvería a la normalidad, y la próxima vez que levantara el teléfono, hablaría con ella.

Bella se sentía como si se estuviera preparando para una lucha a vida o muerte. Había ignorado a Edward durante dos días. Edward le había dado un fuerte golpe que la había hecho despertar a la cruda realidad de que el hombre al que amaba no era el hombre con quien se había casado.

No estaba segura de si amaba a aquel hombre pero su furia se negaba a que la siguieran ignorando. La siguiente vez que Edward llamara, obtendría respuesta. Y la llamada llegó en la madrugada. Descolgó el teléfono al segundo tono.

-La posesión da gran valor al habla -dijo sin pensar. Quedó horrorizada, pero orgullosa de sí misma.

Un silencio absoluto llegó del otro extremo de la línea.

-No me hace gracia, Bella -dijo finalmente-. Estás siendo muy obstinada.

-Sí.

-¿Qué esperabas cuando regresaste? -preguntó Edward con un hilo de rabia bajo el estudiado autocontrol-. ¿Que nada habría cambiado? ¿Que te entregaría mi confianza sin más?

-No. Esperaba que me hubieras perdonado -era una cruel verdad-. Pero no lo has hecho. Me tomaste por esposa, y me diste un lugar en tu vida. ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme como... como un objeto, como si fuera una piedrecita que puedes sacarte de la suela del zapato? ¿Cómo te atreves? -dijo ella con las lágrimas a punto de saltársele por encima de la ira.

-¡Nunca te he tratado así! -contestó él con reprobación.

-Sí lo has hecho. ¿Y sabes otra cosa? No quiero hablar con un hombre que me trata así. Casi podría odiarte. No me llames más. Tal vez cuando llegues a casa me haya calmado, pero ahora, no tengo nada que ofrecerte. ¡Nada! -era el dolor más intenso el que hablaba.

-Hablaremos cuando regrese -dijo él con una nota en el tono que ella nunca había escuchado antes, una nota que no podía comprender.

Bella colgó el teléfono con manos temblorosas, sorprendida de su estallido de rabia. Quería mostrarse beligerante, pero había terminado deshaciéndose de los escudos que protegían su corazón. Ella merecía que la trataran mucho mejor. Podría ser que no la amaran, pero merecía respeto.

* * *

siento la demora! para compensarlas el sábado subire el capítulo 8

pasen por Can't let go,, subí el tercer caítulo.


	8. capítulo VIII

-¿Qué quieres decir con que está en el patio? -preguntó Bella llevándose las manos al pelo enredado.

-He convencido a Jasper para que lo retuviera un poco y así yo pudiera avisarte -contestó Alice encogiendo los delgados hombros.

-Pero es viernes por la noche. ¡Se suponía que no regresaba hasta el próximo lunes!

Unos pasos fuertes se oyeron en el pasillo. Alice abrió mucho los ojos.

-Debo irme. Que tengas suerte -dijo saliendo por la puerta. Bella la oyó decirle algo a Edward.

Exhalando un grito de frustración, Bella se cerró la bata de seda. Era demasiado tarde para cambiarse de ropa. No quería recibir a Edward llevando una bata que sólo le llegaba hasta el muslo y el pelo suelto sobre los hombros, pero el pomo de la puerta ya estaba girando. Rápidamente, se sentó en el taburete que había delante de la mesa de su vestidor y tomó el cepillo. De esa forma, si sus piernas cedían, no se notaría.

Oyó que Edward entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta. Sus dedos se cerraron desesperadamente alrededor del mango tallado del cepillo, pero continuó cepillándose el cabello con ligeras pasadas como si no lo hubiera oído. Sintió su presencia tras ella. Entonces se inclinó y apoyó las dos manos sobre la mesa a ambos lados de ella, de forma que quedaba encerrada entre la mesa y Edward. Siguió cepillándose el pelo aunque ya no sentía los dedos de lo fuerte que le temblaban. No quería mirar al espejo para evitar la trampa de color verde que la aguardaba.

-¿Te negarás también a hablar conmigo ahora que estoy en casa? -dijo él sin dejar de acariciarla.

-Ya estamos hablando -dijo ella contenta de que no se le rompiera la voz al contestar.

-No. Te estás limitando a responder a mis preguntas y a esconder te de mí. ¿Estás muy enfadada conmigo, mi Bella? -continuó con voz ronca, cerca de su oído, la presión de su cuerpo contra el de ella encerrándola más y más-. ¿No te has tranquilizado todavía?

-No estoy enfadada -contestó ella, el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho.

-Ah, Mina, no me puedes engañar. Vamos, mírame. Dale la bienvenida a tu marido.

Sus palabras le recordaban las órdenes que le había dado antes de marcharse.

-¿Quieres sexo? Si me dejas moverme, iré hasta la cama -dijo ella. Inquietantes y virulentas emociones se alzaron en su interior, desafiándola a que las liberara. Se puso rígida. No quería que Edward viera el profundo dolor que sus palabras le habían hecho al sacar a la superficie su mayor miedo y darle forma.

Edward quedó petrificado tras ella. Bella podía sentir cómo se le tensaban los músculos como si fuera a atacar. Retrocedió tan rápidamente que casi la hizo caer.

-Mina, no hagas eso. Sabes que te derretirás en mis brazos -dijo él poniéndole una mano en la cadera y la otra en la mejilla, pero sin obligarla a que lo mirara.

-Sí, sé que puedes hacer me jadear siempre que quieras -contestó Bella tragando con dificultad después de recordar otra de las burlas que le había hecho antes de marchar. Lo peor de todo era que era cierto. Si seguía tocándola con esos dedos tan sensibles, se derretiría. Algo salvaje dentro de ella reconoció la caricia y no la dejaría ir.

-Vete a la cama, Bella -dijo él. Sonó como si se hubiera dado por vencido. La dejó de pie en medio de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba con su propia habitación.

De pronto, Bella se sintió exhausta. Por el temor a la confrontación con él, apenas si había dormido en las últimas cinco noches. Con la bata de seda puesta, se metió en la cama. Sin embargo, una sensación de pérdida seguía manteniéndola despierta. Sabía que era mentira. Nunca había tenido nada que perder, y sin embargo, quería acercarse a su marido y abrazarlo... tranquilizarlo.

Unas manos familiares le acariciaron la desnuda espina dorsal. Bella frunció el ceño, segura de que estaba vestida cuando se metió en la cama, pero en ese sueño estaba desnuda. Sentía unos besos en la nuca, en cada vértebra, y unas manos posesivas sujetándole las caderas.

Gimió y se puso boca arriba para darle la bienvenida a su amante.

Cuando este posó los labios en sus pechos, ella se arqueó para recibirlo. Todavía un poco dormida, sus pensamientos se mezclaban con los sueños pero sus dedos se encontraron acariciando unos cabellos sedosos. La mandíbula cubierta de barba de dos días le rozó el pecho. Sintió un escalofrío y al momento un beso sobre la piel.

-Edward -susurró, ya despierta y consciente.

Demasiado tarde para detener su reacción. Todo su cuerpo estaba abierto a él. Bella suspiró y cedió a lo inevitable. Cuando la besó, ella le devolvió el beso, jubilosa, incapaz de ocultar cuánto lo había echado de menos. El cuerpo de Edward palpitó junto al suyo y al momento estaba depositando un reguero de besos sobre sus pechos. Bella sintió que una explosión de escalofríos recorría su cuerpo en un momento dado.

Bella abrió las piernas sin que este le dijera nada, pero él no se apresuró a poseerla. Le levantó la pierna izquierda y la colocó sobre su hombro y a continuación se inclinó y rozó la sensible cara interna de sus muslos con su barbilla áspera por la barba.

-Edward... -dijo Bella ahogando un grito de placer.

Edward repitió la misma operación con la otra pierna. Cuando Bella ya pensaba que no era posible sentir más placer, notó el beso íntimo de Edward. Bella sabía, en el diminuto rincón del cerebro que aún le funcionaba, que aquella era la forma de Edward de pedir disculpas. Edward mantuvo las caricias hasta que los espasmos cedieron y entonces la penetró, un tanto inseguro de si sería bien recibido. Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Bella al ver la vacilación de Edward. No se estaba comportando como un dictador. Bella tensó a propósito los músculos de su pelvis encerrándolo. Fue su manera de decirle sin palabras que era bienvenido, que lo necesitaba y lo amaba. Al mismo tiempo, cerró los brazos sobre él y llenó de besos sus hombros. Con un gemido, Edward comenzó a moverse.

-Bienvenido a casa -susurró ella un segundo antes de llegar al clímax por segunda vez esa noche.

Mucho tiempo más tarde, reunió por fin el valor para preguntarle por qué había regresado antes.

Edward la estrechó con más fuerza y le dio .un beso en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello.

-Cerramos el acuerdo antes de lo previsto.

-¿Hiciste...? -iba a preguntarle qué tipo de acuerdo era ese, pero se detuvo, porque no quería ser rechazada de nuevo. La había amado con pasión, pero tenía miedo de que después de la pasión, volviera a estar junto al extraño frío y reservado en que se había convertido Edward desde el regreso de Zeina.

-¿Qué, Mina?

-Nada.

-Zulheil ha firmado una serie de acuerdos con varios estados occidentales -explicó él después de un rato en silencio-, con el fin de que nuestros productos artesanales crucen las fronteras sin aranceles.

-¿Por qué productos de artesanía? -se animó a preguntar Bella.

-La joyería y otros productos artesanales de Zulheil gozan de gran prestigio. Es el sector que ocupa el tercer puesto de nuestras exportaciones. Los acuerdos firmados son mutuos -dijo él riendo y haciendo así que Bella se alegrara-. Creen que sus productos inundarán nuestro mercado, pero se equivocan.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque, Mina -y la estrujó contra sí juguetón-, hace muchos años que mantenemos un acuerdo de ese tipo con los Estados Unidos.

-¿De verdad? Pero no veo en los mercados sus productos -dijo ella acurrucándose contra su brazo.

-Mi pueblo está acostumbrado a los productos artesanales. Las riquezas de la tierra son compartidas por todos. Las baratijas que nos envían no las quiere nadie.

-Sois unos esnobs.

-Pero somos lo suficientemente ricos para permitírnoslo -contestó este encogiéndose de hombros.

Su falta de modestia la hizo reír. No podría mantenerse dura con él si se mostraba tan afable.

Cuando por fin dejó de reír, Edward la mordió ligeramente en el hombro para llamar su atención. Ella se giró entre sus brazos, consciente de que había capitulado con demasiada facilidad, sin esperar unas palabras de disculpa que calmaran su corazón deshecho. Pero siempre había sabido que Edward no era un hombre humilde. Era un guerrero del desierto que no podía mostrarse humilde. De momento, esa demostración de amor lleno de ternura era suficiente.

Era un comienzo.

-Creo que estamos logrando algo -le dijo Bella a Alice dos semanas más tarde, mientras paseaban por un almacén de objetos de arte en Zulheina-. Me habla.

-¿De qué?

-De sus negocios, principalmente -dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia un caballete que había en una esquina.

-Eso es bueno, pero ¿y qué pasa con vuestra relación?

Bella pasó los dedos por la madera pulida del caballete. Perfecto. Se inclinó y tomó varios de los muchos lienzos que había allí y los fue probando sobre el caballete. A Edward siempre le había gustado preparar él mismo el lienzo, pero aquellos estarían bien para empezar.

-No quiero presionar y estropearlo todo -dijo Bella caminando entre los óleos y seleccionando tubos de pintura.

-¿Estás esperando que ocurra algo? -dijo Alice contribuyendo ella también en la elección de los colores.

-Espero una señal de que... no puedo explicarlo -respondió Bella.

Desde su regreso de París, Edward la había tratado con mucho mimo, aunque manteniendo una barrera emocional entre ellos. Ya no le hacía daño con su furia, pero al contrario, no conseguía derrumbar la barrera protectora para demostrarle que podía confiar en ella de nuevo.

Y esa relación incompleta simplemente no era la adecuada.

-No trates de explicarlo. Simplemente haz lo que debas -dijo Alice apretándole la mano.

-Creo que es un buen consejo -dijo Bella, pero ella no dejaba de pensar qué podría hacer para destruir la barrera que su enigmático esposo había levantado para protegerse.

-¿Estás ocupado? -preguntó mientras asomaba la cabeza en el despacho de Edward. Este levantó la vista al oír su voz.

-Siempre eres bienvenida, Bella.

Bella se agachó y tomó el montón de bolsas con las compras y las puso sobre el escritorio. Dejó el caballete fuera para no estropear la sorpresa.

-¿Qué es esto? -dijo él tirando del cordón que ataba un paquete marrón.

-Un regalo. ¡Abrelo! -dijo ella echándose a un lado y apoyándose en el brazo del sillón de despacho.

Edward frunció el ceño y rápidamente le puso el brazo alrededor de la cintura.

-Te vas a caer en esa postura.

-Toma -dijo al tiempo que se dejaba caer en su regazo-. Y ahora abre esto.

Edward pareció sorprendido por la inesperada demostración de cariño pero su cuerpo se apaciguó cuando abrió el paquete y vio los lienzos, los tubos de pintura y los pinceles.

-Sé que estás muy ocupado -comenzó Bella antes de que él pudiera decir nada-, pero estoy segura de que encontrarás una hora al día, ¿a que sí? Piensa que es un deber más como jeque.

Edward alzó una ceja en un gesto muy expresivo al oír esto y ella sonrió.

-Un jeque adicto al trabajo completamente estresado no beneficiará a su pueblo -continuó Bella sin hacer caso al gruñido irónico de Edward-. Solías pintar para relajarte. ¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo?

-Mis responsabilidades...

Bella lo hizo callar poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

-Una hora. Eso no es mucho pedir. Y yo te ayudaré.

-¿Cómo?

-Estoy segura de que puedo hacer algo para aliviarte la carga. Archivar, escribirte los informes... ya sabes que soy lista.

Edward se rió al oírla hablar tan en serio y súbitamente sus hombros se relajaron.

-Ya sé que eres lista, Mina. Siempre lo he sabido. Está bien. Podrás ayudarme y también posar para mí.

-¿Vas a pintarme? -preguntó ella levantándose excitada-. ¿Desnuda?

-Una pintura así no la vería la gente y la quemarían a mi muerte -contestó él frunciendo el ceño ante el comentario impúdico.

Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla, feliz de que Edward hubiera aceptado, y se levantó antes de que él pudiera detenerla.

-También hay un caballete -dijo recogiendo todo el material de pintura-. Dejaré esto en un rincón de mi habitación de trabajo y volveré para ayudarte.

Terminó el día con él, revisando informes. Edward le dijo que podía irse cuando quisiera, pero cuando Bella vio todo el trabajo que aún le quedaba a él, se mostró más que complacida a quedarse con él ayudándolo. Uno de los informes le llamó la atención.

-¿Edward? -este levantó la vista al oír el tono agudo de Bella-. Aquí dice que el jeque puede tener más de una esposa -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Se trata de una ley antigua -contestó él con los labios un tanto temblorosos.

-¿Cuándo se aprobó? -preguntó ella. No estaba dispuesta a compartir a su esposo. Jamás.

-Hace mucho. Es una rareza histórica. Tanto mi abuelo como mi padre sólo tuvieron una esposa.

-¿Y tu bisabuelo?

-Cuatro -contestó Edward y a Bella le pareció que los ojos le brillaban divertidos-. No te preocupes. Creo que sólo tengo fuerzas para una mujer.

-Voy a hacer que anulen esta ley -declaró Bella.

-Las mujeres de Zulheil te rendirán tributo. Es una ley aplicable exclusivamente al jeque, pero dicen que parece una amenaza para la imagen moderna de Zulheil.

Bella asintió y sus miedos parecieron calmarse después de oír las palabras lógicas de Edward. Volvió al trabajo. Sentía una especie de agradable satisfacción en ayudar a su marido a sobrellevar las cargas que su posición le exigía.

-Es suficiente, Mina -dijo levantándose y estirándose y llamando así la atención de Bella.

Esta había estado sentada en el sofá que había en un rincón del despacho, con las piernas encogidas. Dejando a un lado el informe que estaba revisando se puso en pie y estiró también sus doloridos músculos.

-Puede que ahora lamentes haberte ofrecido a ayudar -le dijo Edward poniéndose a su lado-. Creo que haces unos resúmenes excelentes. Te llamaré más a menudo.

Sonrió, halagada por el cumplido, y le tomó la mano.

-Bien. Ahora vamos antes de que alguien reclame tu atención.

-¿Me protegerías, Bella? -su sonrisa parecía decir que le parecía una idea absurda, dado que su cuerpo era dos veces el de ella.

-Creo que necesitas a alguien que te sirva de filtro. Alice y Jasper no pueden hacerlo porque nadie los ve como parte de la realeza -contestó ella muy seria-, pero yo sí lo soy. Yo podría ocuparme de atenderlos y así te dejaría libre para ocuparte de asuntos más importantes.

Edward guardó un silencio inquietante. Bella alzó la vista y se lo encontró mirándola fijamente, con expresión seria.

-Quiero decir, si te parece bien que lo haga -dijo ella sintiéndose de pronto insegura. Después de una vida entera subestimándose, tenía tendencia a anular sus intentos de ganar confianza en sí misma-. Sé que soy una extranjera...

-Eres mi mujer. Te he dicho que mi pueblo te ha aceptado como tal. ¿Qué pasará con tus diseños?

-Quería hablar contigo de eso -dijo ella-. ¿Crees que el hecho de que me interese el negocio de la moda dañará la imagen del jeque y su esposa?

-A mí me interesan muchas otras cosas. ¿Quieres seguir adelante con el negocio de la moda?

-Estaba pensando en un pequeño taller de moda que suministre a las tiendas del sector, pero que no tenga boutiques propias.

-Lo harás bien -dijo él.

Su respuesta no fue más que una simple afirmación de la confianza que tenía en sus habilidades, pero la llenó de inmensa alegría. Nadie había creído antes en ella.

-Pero, por mucho que quiera dedicar todo mi tiempo al diseño -aventuró-, tendrá que quedar en segundo lugar.

-¿Segundo lugar?

-Como esposa tuya, mi lugar está aquí, contigo -dijo ella.

No quiso demostrar que era el amor lo que la había llevado a tomar esa decisión. Hasta que estuviera segura de los sentimientos de Edward hacia ella, lo guardaría para sí. Un nuevo rechazo, aunque fuera leve, la destrozaría.

-Mi labor como diseñadora tendrá que ser como la pintura para ti. Algo que hago porque me gusta, después de servir a nuestro pueblo -añadió.

Esta vez los ojos de Edward brillaron de aprobación ante el comportamiento de Bella y esta cobró fuerzas. Era el momento de crecer y aceptar las responsabilidades que tenía como esposa del jeque. El no la había presionado, sino que la había dejado hacer lo que quisiera, pero su lugar estaba con él.

-Si es lo que quieres, entonces acepto.

Bella sonrió y se acercó más a él. Una leve tensión del cuerpo de Edward fue toda la respuesta. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de trabajo de Bella, estaba de nuevo relajado. Bella frunció el ceño, pensativa.

-Yo trabajaré aquí -anunció Edward.

Ella alzó la vista, sus pensamientos interrumpidos momentáneamente, pero asintió y lo ayudó a instalarse.

-Ahora, te tumbarás ahí.

Bella obedeció y se tumbó en una _chaise longue _de color rojo que él había colocado frente al caballete. Bella pensaba con orgullo que su marido tenía mucho talento. Adoraba el pequeño cuadro que le había regalado un mes antes de que se separaran. Se trataba de un paisaje marítimo de Zulheil que había pintado de memoria para mostrarle el aspecto de su tierra.

-Estás frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Mejor? -dijo ella sonriendo.

-Mina -dijo Edward mirándola con desaprobación al verla con el ceño fruncido. Al darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, Bella le dedicó una resplandeciente sonrisa y esperó a que continuara con el retrato. Entonces se relajó.

Desde su llegada a Zulheil, la había acariciado muy a menudo. Durante las primeras, y turbulentas, semanas, habían sido caricias sexuales. Bella había comprendido entonces que Edward no estaba dispuesto a confiarle su cariño, pero, en Zeina, había sido como si estuviera en el cielo. Después de haber pasado juntos tanto tiempo a lomos de un camello, las caricias se habían vuelto un gesto habitual en sus vidas.

Sin embargo, desde el viaje de Edward a París, aquellos gestos tan íntimos habían desaparecido. Desde entonces, parecía como si Edward se controlara al hacer el amor. Ella no tenía queja respecto a sus relaciones, Edward siempre se preocupaba de que ella llegara al orgasmo, pero faltaba algo. La carga erótica que había presidido sus primeros encuentros se había enfriado.

Bella se preguntaba por qué había ocurrido, por qué se afanaba Edward en limitar la sensualidad en la cama, el único lugar en el que siempre habían sido sinceros. Bella seguía preguntándose si Edward estaría reaccionando así porque ella no le había dado la bienvenida a su regreso de París.

-Basta por ahora, Bella.


	9. capítulo IX

Bella pestañeó sobresaltada. Cuando fue a levantarse se dio cuenta del tiempo que llevaba en la misma posición. Se estiró como un gato perezoso, sus movimientos llenos de sensualidad.

-Me voy a dar una ducha. Nos vemos después para cenar -murmuró Bella.

Edward levantó la vista y sus ojos verdes evidenciaron el deseo que ardía en él. Edward sofocó el intento tan pronto como había despertado pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que Bella no reaccionara inmediatamente a la mirada ardiente. Seguía existiendo pasión dentro de él sólo que había decidido ocultársela. Se sintió aliviada al comprobar que no le era indiferente.

-¿Por qué habría de excitarlo la idea de una ducha? -murmuró Bella mientras se alejaba-. No seas tonta -y se rió de su ingenuidad.

Se detuvo de pronto cuando se estaba dando colorete al pensar en algo que ya había rechazado con anterioridad por haberle parecido imposible.

-Tal vez piense que la pasión no me afecta del mismo modo que a él -dijo en voz alta.

Si había algo que ella siempre había sabido, era que su marido la deseaba con ardor, se podía palpar incluso, o al menos, así había sido antes de su alejamiento. Incluso cuando estaba muy enfadado, Edward le había hecho el amor con locura.

-Dios mío -continuó hablando en voz alta-. Tengo que convencerlo de que lo quiero o continuará alejándose hasta que no quede, ni siquiera, la pasión entre nosotros.

Sin embargo, la idea de seducir a su marido era desalentadora. Normalmente era él quien llevaba la voz cantante en la cama, y su control era asombroso. También era desquician te. No soportaba que él nunca lo perdiera y ella sí.

-¿Tienes alguna idea? -le preguntó al reflejo en el espejo.

-¿Siempre hablas sola? -el tono divertido la hizo girar en redondo en su silla. Edward estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta que separaba las habitaciones de ambos. Por un momento pensó que habría oído demasiado, pero su expresión era cálida.

-Es bueno para la mente -dijo ella. Se apresuró a cerrarse la bata pero entonces se dio cuenta de la forma en que la estaba mirando. Si no hubiera estado atenta, no lo habría notado. Tomó la brocha y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando se inclinó hacia delante frente al espejo, era consciente de que la bata se le abría en el centro exhibiendo una atractiva vista de las redondeadas curvas de sus pechos, o, al menos, esperaba que le resultara atractiva. La mataría saber que la razón para el alejamiento de Edward fuera que ya no le resultaba atractiva.

-Eso es ridículo -murmuró; El fuego que ardía dentro de Edward era del que siempre duraría, y eso era lo que lo hacía tan preciado para ella.

-¿Qué es ridículo? -dijo él acercándose a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Aunque normalmente se vestía con ropas tradicionales de su país, a veces prefería las prendas occidentales. Ese día llevaba una camisa azul de seda y unos pantalones de pinzas negros, colores que hacían resaltar la belleza de sus rasgos árabes.

Bella sintió que se le erizaba el vello en la nuca ante su proximidad. El deseo de apoyar la cabeza en el firme abdomen de Edward era tan fuerte que tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no hacerlo. Si cedía, su hermoso, arrogante y sexy esposo volvería a llevarla al éxtasis sin perder su propio autocontrol.

Pensando en ello, se inclinó hacia delante un poco más. Parecía que los ejercicios de seducción de su vida tenían que ocurrir delante de un espejo, pensaba Bella en un intento por controlar la ansiedad que le provocaba la decisión que había tomado de seducir a un hombre que había demostrado con creces que era capaz de controlar perfectamente sus sentimientos. Cruzó las piernas en un gesto aparentemente casual. Tal como esperaba, la bata se abrió a la altura de sus muslos y resbaló dejándola prácticamente desnuda.

-Oh, sólo estaba pensando en los modelos que he visto últimamente en las pasarelas -contestó ella sin darle importancia mientras dejaba la brocha y tomaba el lápiz de labios. Y comenzó a extender el brillo de labios irisado con deliberada lentitud. El resultado fueron unos labios húmedos y llenos. Así era como le gustaban a Edward y esa noche estaba dedicada a él.

Edward tosió y cambió de posición, pero no se alejó. Bella lo tomó como una buena señal, pero se preguntaba hasta dónde podría llegar. No quería que él adivinara sus intenciones antes de conseguir tenerlo a su merced en la cama. Sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido? -preguntó con voz áspera. Bella reconocía ese tono. La expectación se convirtió en calor que le subió desde la boca del estómago y el corazón se le aceleró.

-Esos diseñadores homosexuales y su idea del cuerpo femenino -dijo con decisión, orgullosa de poder mantener la cabeza en su sitio a pesar del alboroto de sus hormonas-. Quiero decir, mira -Bella se pasó las manos por la curva que formaba su pecho hasta la cadera, deteniéndose una décima de segundo de más-, como ya hemos hablado antes, las mujeres tienen curvas, ¿no?

-Sí -dijo él sofocado.

-Entonces ¿por qué las últimas tendencias abogan por mujeres planas y diseños geométricos? -dijo ella pasando la mano por el muslo descubierto llamando así la atención de Edward hacia los rizos púbicos que apenas si estaban cubiertos por un pequeño triángulo de raso azul.

Al ver que Edward no respondía, Bella alzó la mirada al espejo. Antes de mirarla a los ojos Bella pudo ver, para su gran alegría, el color que le cubría las mejillas mientras le miraba el muslo desnudo. Se alegró al pensar que Edward había olvidado de lo que estaban hablando.

-Estoy seguro de que tienes razón -dijo al fin.

Asintiendo vigorosamente Bella volvió al espejo y a su maquillaje, consciente de que él la estaba mirando. Se tomó su tiempo para terminar y finalmente se levantó y atravesó la habitación hacia el armario. Para su sorpresa, Edward se había tumbado en la cama y esperaba con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza. Ya dentro del vestidor Bella se permitió fruncir el ceño. ¿Cómo iba a seducirlo si no podía verla? Con el ceño fruncido tomó una falda azul transparente y la sacó de la percha. El corpiño a juego tenía unas pequeñas mangas ribeteadas de hilo de plata y el corte realzaba el busto de una manera especial dejando el abdomen desnudo. En ese momento descubrió lo taimado que era Edward.

Lejos de no poder verla, su marido tenía una visión perfecta de ella a través del espejo. Bella se desabrochó entonces la bata. Oyó que Edward se movía en la cama, y de pronto, se puso tremendamente nerviosa. Antes de perder el valor, se quitó la bata. Cuando se inclinó para lanzarla sobre la silla, le pareció oír la respiración entrecortada de Edward. La suya tampoco estaba tranquila, pero continuó poniéndose entonces las braguitas.

-¿Dónde vamos a cenar? -preguntó Bella al tiempo que se ponía la delicada prenda de raso y encaje con dedos temblorosos que rápidamente retiró para que Edward no se percatara de su nerviosismo. A continuación tomó la falda.

En vez de ponérsela por la cabeza, se inclinó y se la puso por los pies. Era consciente de la imagen que estaba dando y aquello la hizo ruborizarse. Sólo esperaba que la tenue luz ocultara su rubor.

-Había pensado en cenar en el comedor principal con Jasper y Alice pero he cambiado de idea. Cenaremos solos en nuestro comedor privado -dijo Edward.

-Mmm -dijo ella abrochándose la falda y tomando el corpiño se giró un poco para que sus pechos quedaran al descubierto aunque su cara seguía en sombras.

El corpiño se abrochaba bajo el pecho con cinco botones de cristal. La sorprendió lo ceñido que le quedaba. Finalmente, se puso unas sandalias árabes que se podían quitar fácilmente para sentarse con comodidad en los cojines de comedor.

-Casi he terminado -dijo Bella agradeciendo que la voz no traicionara los nervios que sentía.

-No hay prisa -dijo él con calma.

Bella se preguntaba si estaría equivocada y efectivamente él no la había estado mirando. Se dirigió hacia la cama y se giró para que viera el modelo.

-¿Qué te parece?

Edward dobló la pierna pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para ocultar la erección que le abultaba los pantalones. Bella suspiró aliviada.

-Perfecta -dijo él con suavidad aunque no pudo engañarla.

-Vamos, perezoso, me muero de hambre -dijo haciéndole señas al tiempo que atravesaba la puerta que unía las dos habitaciones.

-Yo también -murmuró él levantándose de la cama.

Lo dijo con tono malhumorado. Bella sonrió. Prefería un puma hambriento que un gatito juguetón.

Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta del comedor privado cuando Edward la tomó por la muñeca. Una llama ardiente la recorrió por dentro al notar su mano sobre la piel desnuda. El generoso cuerpo de Edward la aprisionó contra la puerta.

-Esperarás aquí mientras los sirvientes terminan de prepararlo todo.

-No pasa nada. No me importa ayudar.

-Esperarás aquí -repitió él apretándola con más fuerza.

Y haciéndola girar hacia él selló la incipiente protesta con un beso intenso. A continuación abrió la puerta, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de aviso. Entró y cerró tras él.

Bella levantó las manos y se las llevó a los labios. No la había besado de esa manera durante semanas. Se apoyó contra la pared porque sus rodillas amenazaban con ceder en cualquier momento. La huella de las manos de Edward en su cintura todavía ardía en su piel.

-Supongo que podré soportar su actitud arrogante esta vez -dijo en voz alta sonriendo. Pero no podía imaginarse por qué no la había dejado entrar con él en la habitación. Entonces se le ocurrió mirarse en un espejo y se quedó con la boca abierta.

La falda no era un poco transparente. Era absoluta y escandalosamente transparente. La silueta de sus piernas era totalmente visible y lo que era peor, el encaje de sus braguitas tampoco ocultaba nada. El color azul de la falda de gasa permitiría a todos adivinar con claridad los oscuros rizos donde se juntaban sus muslos.

El corpiño, que ella había considerado sexy pero no muy llamativo, era una verdadera provocación. El tejido aprisionaba sus pechos con una caricia, pero también ponía de manifiesto su forma: hasta los pezones eran visibles.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -exclamó al tiempo que se sujetaba en la pared. No era de extrañar que Edward le hubiera prohibido entrar en la habitación. Parecía una bailarina de harén. Se sintió como una mujer vestida para proporcionar a su dueño todo el placer que le pidiera. Una oleada de aprensión la golpeó.

-No me dijo que me cambiara -murmuró-. De hecho, me dijo que estaba perfecta.

Si no se hubiera quedado prendado con su ropa, no habría insistido en que se quedara en la habitación antes de pasar al comedor, no le habría gustado su elección y desde luego no la habría besado.

Edward abrió la puerta y se detuvo. Por una vez, supo lo que estaba pensando exactamente. Quería tumbarla en la cama y enseñarle que con él no se jugaba, sólo que no estaba muy seguro de si ella estaba jugando. Y Bella decidió que era un hombre con un control de sí mismo extraordinario si podía resistir aquel deseo primitivo.

-¿Ya? -dijo ella levantándose de la cama de golpe. Una vez dentro, no se sentó sobre el cojín que había frente a ella, sino a su lado, y apoyó su cuerpo sobre la palma de la mano que colocó detrás de Bella y, cuando esta se movió, se encontró con el duro muro a su espalda.

Bella trató de controlar su respiración y tomó una fuente llena de pequeños pasteles que le ofreció a Edward. Este alzó una ceja invitándola a que se lo diera ella misma. Sonrojándose sin control, tomó un pastel y se lo metió en la boca. Casi le mordió los dedos en el segundo bocado. Riéndose, los retiró justo a tiempo.

Su marido tenía un brillo en los ojos pero ella estaba decidida a no perder el control esa noche. Si lo perdían, lo harían los dos. Sin embargo, tratar de ignorar la manera en que la pantera que tenía a su lado hacía todo lo posible por desestabilizarla estaba resultando muy difícil.

Con una sonrisa forzada, tomó un pastel y le dio un mordisco.

-Nunca había comido algo así -dijo Bella, saboreando el pastel especiado. Para su sorpresa, Edward se alargó y se comió de un bocado el resto.

-¡Hey! -dijo ella. El temblor interior había dado paso a una gran sorpresa.

-Te dije que estaba hambriento. Aliméntame rápidamente.

-No creo que pueda comer postre -dijo ella llevándose la mano al estómago. No estaba lleno por completo pero algo le decía que en poco tiempo estaría haciendo mucho ejercicio.

Edward paseó la mirada por los labios de Bella lentamente y descendió hacia los pechos, y la curva de su estómago. Esta vez Bella no pudo ocultar el rubor que le cubría las mejillas. Tan pronto como Edward se dio cuenta de la reacción de ella, se apresuró a acariciar con un dedo el borde de su pecho. La sutil caricia la hizo sentir débil y temblorosa.

-Dejaremos todo esto aquí -dijo Edward levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano-. Por si tienes hambre después.

Bella casi se cayó al comprender lo que esas palabras implicaban. Sin embargo, cuando alzó la vista, vio que Edward continuaba ejerciendo un control absoluto de sus gestos. Sintió que había fracasado en su intento. Edward no debía estar completamente excitado si no la había desnudado ya. Estaba harta de que le quitara la ropa con dulzura cada noche. Quería que volviera su amante apasionado e insaciable. Edward la condujo hasta el dormitorio, se detuvo junto a la cama y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones.

Bella inspiró hondo y retiró las manos de Edward, que al momento cayeron, pero este ya le había desabrochado la mitad de los botones del corpiño, lo que dejaba sus pechos prácticamente al aire.

-¿No quieres que siga? -dijo él. Y así era.

-Edward, ¿me concederías un favor?

-No tienes que pedirlo, Bella. Acepto tu deseo de no... -comenzó a alejarse de ella. Sólo la forma en que mantuvo los puños cerrados a los costados revelaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Te quiero -dijo ella agarrándole la camisa desesperada.

Edward volvió a los botones y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa, Mina? -preguntó él impaciente, como el amante que ella había conocido antes de su alejamiento. Y la había llamado Mina otra vez.

-Quiero... -se mordió el labio-. ¿Te importaría que esta noche te tocara yo? -y al decirlo comenzó a desabrocharle los botones.

-Te he dicho que puedes tocarme siempre que quieras -gimió él.

-Pero no quiero que tú me toques.

-No comprendo -preguntó él mostrándose de nuevo impaciente.

-Me haces perder la cabeza con tus caricias y por una vez quiero ser yo la que explore tu cuerpo. Por favor...

Sabía que se arriesgaba al pedirle que le cediera el control de la situación, pero si decía que no, seguiría intentándolo, decidió. Le desabrochó el botón con el que había estado jugando y siguió con otro.

-¿Y qué haré yo mientras tú me... exploras? A Bella no le pasó desapercibida ni la vacilación ni el tono ronco de su voz.

**V-----V **

**¿REVIEW?**

**V**

**V**

**V **


	10. capítulo X

Bella le desabrochó otro botón.

-Túmbate y disfruta. Déjame hacer a mí todo el trabajo.

El silencio llenó la habitación, roto sólo por los sonidos de sus respiraciones. Bella se mordió el labio de nuevo.

-Te dejaré hacer -dijo él poniendo las manos en las caderas de Bella, su piel cálida contra la suya.

Bella sonrió y se puso de puntillas para darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Gracias.

Parecía asombrarle la diversión que aquella situación le causaba a Bella, pero estaba deseando que esta le hiciera lo que quisiera.

-Me encanta tu pecho -dijo ella olvidándose de toda precaución-. Cada vez que te veo salir de la ducha me dan ganas de tirarte en la cama y llenarte de besos -añadió explorando con sus dedos los pequeños pezones. El gemido de Edward fue música para sus oídos.

Envalentonada ante la reacción de Edward, rodeó el cuerpo rígido de este con sus brazos y puso las manos en su espalda. La piel morena estaba tan caliente que casi quemaba. Entonces pasó la lengua por sus pezones. Edward levantó una mano y le acarició el pelo. Bella estaba encantada. Siguió besándole el pecho, alternando suaves y cálidos besos con otros más húmedos. Fue trazando un camino de besos hasta llegar al abdomen y entonces se puso de rodillas frente a él. Extendió la mano para desabrocharle el cinturón y Edward la tomó por el pelo con suavidad haciendo que se levantara.

-Mina -susurró-, ¿no has explorado suficiente ya? -preguntó Edward con un profundo y sensual tono de voz que no hizo sino animarla a continuar.

Bella dio un grito de placer cuando Edward le lamió con fuerza el labio inferior. Se tomó su tiempo besándola, mordisqueándole los labios antes de que abriera la boca. Cuando lo hizo, introdujo la lengua y exploró el interior con su arrogancia innata. Cuando por fin la soltó, sacudió la cabeza, estaba sin aliento y muy excitada.

-No he hecho más que empezar.

Edward levantó una mano y la llevó a la boca de Bella que le chupó los dedos con voluptuosidad, uno a uno, para continuar después con la tórrida caricia en la otra mano, y pasar después a desabrochar los botones de los puños.

-¿Quieres que me la quite? -dijo refiriéndose a la camisa.

-Sí -dijo ella y dio la vuelta hasta ponerse detrás de él para ayudarlo a quitársela. La piel de los hombros estaba caliente y suave. Bella los acarició, cautivada por la forma en que se tensaban al contacto.

La camisa cayó al suelo. Edward hizo ademán de darse la vuelta pero ella le sujetó los brazos y pegó su cuerpo contra el de él.

-No te muevas. Quiero acariciarte la espalda. Presionando con las manos el pecho de Edward, Bella se apartó lo justo para apreciar la perfección de su espalda. Los músculos eran como acero líquido bajo la piel cuando lo acariciaba.

-Eres tan fuerte –susurró Bella con la respiración entrecortada, maravillada por la forma en que Edward jadeaba y se arqueaba contra ella. Aquella reacción era como el más potente de los afrodisíacos-. Y tan hermoso.

-Tú sí que eres hermosa. Yo soy un hombre. -Absoluta y completamente hermoso -dijo ella mordiéndole el omóplato.

-Me encanta que creas que soy hermoso, Mina. Sin embargo, no se lo digas a nadie -contestó él con una risa profunda.

-¿Acaso dañaría tu reputación como jeque duro y muy macho? -se burló ella cubriéndole de besos la espina dorsal al tiempo que lo presionaba con sus pechos medio desnudos, excitándose ella tanto como esperaba le estuviera ocurriendo a él.

Edward tomó aire profundamente.

-No comprendo lo que quieres decir con esa palabra, macho.

Bella comenzó a desabrochar los botones que le restaban a su corpiño, sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda.

-Macho eres tú -dijo mordisqueándole las costillas-. Significa un hombre fuerte y muy viril.

Bella se quitó el corpiño y recorrió la espina dorsal de Edward en sentido ascendente, pero esta vez con la lengua. Excitada por la sensualidad del momento, pegó con fuerza sus pechos contra la espalda de él y _fue _como si una corriente eléctrica los recorriera al contacto de la piel de cada uno.

Edward dejó escapar un profundo gemido. Consciente de que su pantera estaba a punto de llegar al límite, volvió a ponerse frente a él. La expresión en su cara estaba desprovista de disgusto, el deseo resaltaba en sus rasgos duros.

Excitado más allá de lo imaginable, Edward tenía que tocarla. Levantó una mano y la puso sobre un pecho de Bella. Ella ahogó un grito de placer pero apoyó los dedos en el pecho de Edward para que parara.

-No, por favor -rogó ella en un susurro sensual.

-Vas a matarme si sigues explorándome, Mina -dijo él tomándola en brazos y depositándola en la cama, deseoso de poder acariciarla. Sin separar los ojos del cuerpo femenino, se quitó los zapatos y se bajó la cremallera del pantalón.

-¿Si? -Edward se detuvo en espera de las instrucciones de Bella.

Esta asintió, los ojos abiertos de par en par. Edward se quitó la ropa interior al mismo tiempo que los pantalones. Bella volvió a sorprenderlo al extender la mano y trazar con un dedo el perfil de su miembro erecto. En respuesta, el cuerpo de Edward comenzó a sacudirse con temblores de placer.

-Quítate de ahí, Mina, o me pondré encima de ti ahora mismo y todo esto acabará en minutos.

Ella obedeció con tal prontitud que Edward se sintió el hombre más deseado del mundo. A continuación se tumbó boca arriba en la cama y dobló los brazos bajo la cabeza.

-Creo que tienes cinco minutos más de juegos -advirtió Edward barriendo con su posesiva mirada el cuerpo de su esposa. Pensaba que podía dominar a la bestia que tenía dentro, decirle lo que tenía que sentir por aquella mujer, pero sólo había conseguido aumentar su hambre de ella. Las semanas de fingida calma se desintegraron en aquel momento y el deseo primitivo de tomarla se alzó sin control.

Mientras la miraba, Bella se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y la falda de gasa los cubrió como una cortina de niebla.

-En ese caso, iré a la clave del asunto -dijo ella y, sin más aviso, tomó con una mano su miembro erecto.

Extasiado, Edward jadeó y empujó su miembro en las manos de Bella. Envalentonada por el gesto de disfrute que Edward ya no ocultaba, Bella aumentó la presión y comenzó a mover la mano arriba y abajo. Terciopelo sobre acero. Un leve gemido escapó de sus labios. Sentía que ella también se excitaba al ver la reacción de él. Edward lucía en las mejillas el rojo abrasador de la pasión y apretaba los dientes extasiado. Bella sentía que quería darle más, dárselo todo, y en un rápido movimiento cambió las manos por la boca.

Los muslos de Edward se volvieron duros como una roca bajo ella. Edward se sentó en la cama y puso las manos en el pelo de Bella. El temor de Bella a que sus caricias no le estuvieran gustando desapareció cuando Edward comenzó a estremecerse sin control acompañado de jadeos profundos.

La exploración minuciosa de Bella hizo añicos el autocontrol de Edward.

-Suficiente -dijo él levantándola.

El rostro sonrojado y apasionado de Bella lo inflamó más todavía. Entonces introdujo una mano bajo la falda de gasa y se encontró con las braguitas de encaje. El sonido del delicado tejido rompiéndose quedó ahogado por los jadeos de ambos. Edward tiró a un lado los restos de la delicada pieza y la tocó con sus dedos. Un calor cremoso le dio la bienvenida.

-Estás muy húmeda, Mina -dijo él alborozado.

Sensibilizada más allá de lo imaginable por el juego erótico, Bella se contoneó con los dedos de Edward dentro de su vagina: quería más.

-Ahora, ahora.

Con una sonrisa, Bella comenzó a moverse. Edward se había rendido a sus deseos hacía ya tiempo.

-Te has excitado con sólo tocarme -comentó él.

-Edward -murmuró ella con las mejillas coloradas. -¿Ahora te muestras tímida?

-No te metas conmigo -dijo ella abriendo los ojos y enfrentándose a él, pero se acercó más y lo abrazó.

-¿Siempre? -preguntó él acariciándola como si fuera un gatito.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella adormilada sobre su pecho.

-¿Siempre te excitas cuando me tocas? -insistió él teniéndola acurrucada contra su cuerpo. La necesidad de ella que había ocultado muy dentro se rebelaba porque no quería seguir siendo ignorada.

-Me excito con sólo mirarte porque te amo. Y ahora, duérmete -murmuró ella con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo relajado casi por completo.

-Mina, cuando me tocabas antes casi te he creído -sabía que no lo había oído porque ya estaba dormida. Aunque no importaba mucho porque él si lo haría. Tal vez el hecho de no poder controlar sus sentimientos no era tan desastroso como él había creído, no si ese era el resultado.

Desde su regreso de París, Edward se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba urgentemente destruir las barreras que había entre ellos.

-Obedecerás mis órdenes. Hoy no irás a Zulheina -dijo Edward dando un golpe con la palma de la mano en su escritorio.

-¿Por qué no? Siempre he podido hacerlo -preguntó Bella con los brazos en jarras.

-Te he dado una orden y espero que obedezcas.

Bella dejó escapar el aire a través de los labios fruncidos. ¿Y ella había deseado que aquella fiera y malhumorada criatura regresara?

-¡No soy tu sirviente a la que puedas dar órdenes! -contestó ella perdiendo el control. Después de la poderosa intimidad que habían compartido en los últimos días, podía mostrarse un poco más considerada-. Dame una explicación coherente y me quedaré.

Edward se levantó del escritorio y acercándose a ella la tomó por la cintura. Bella le puso las manos sobre los hombros negándose a que la intimidara de esa forma.

-¿Acaso una organización terrorista se ha infiltrado en Zulheina? -continuó Bella-. No, ya lo tengo. Hoy es la fiesta anual de «Todos contra las Castañas». No, espera, debe ser el día de «Edward, el dictador». ¿Tengo razón? Venga, ¿lo he adivinado? -Bella le empujó furiosa por la forma en que tenía que demostrarle siempre que era más fuerte que ella.

-Déjame ir, pedazo de... no, no puedo llamarte animal porque eso sería insultar al animal -Edward se rió con fuerza, los ojos relucientes-. ¡Déjame, marido!

-Mina -dijo él con una sonrisa cegadora-. Mina, eres magnífica.

Aquello la hizo detenerse. Le había dicho un cumplido. Lo miró con suspicacia.

-¿Qué vas a pedirme?

-Parece que me has insultado tanto que me he vuelto sumiso.

-¡Ja! Tienes la piel más dura que la de un rinoceronte. Lo que yo te diga te resbala. Bájame -dijo ella, pero lo que hizo él fue abrazarla con más fuerza y la llevó así por el pasillo.

-Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo? -mirando alrededor con la esperanza de que no hubiera nadie cerca-. Estoy descalza. ¿Vas a encerrarme en nuestra suite?

-No lo había pensado, pero es una buena idea -dijo él deteniéndose momentáneamente y continuando después.

-Es una mala idea. Muy mala idea -dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza. Al ver que no respondía, le sacudió los hombros-. No vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

-Tengo que encontrar la forma de tratar con la fiera malhumorada con la que me he casado -dijo él abriendo la puerta de la suite y dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

-¡Malhumorada! ¿Yo? -dijo con el ceño fruncido-. Creo que se te han cruzado los cables.

-Tranquilízate, mi amor.

Disfrutó del placer de acariciarlo cuando se tumbó sobre ella y empezó a acariciarla con sus expertas manos.

-¿Se supone que estás tratando de distraerme?

-¿Y lo he logrado?

-Oh, sí -suspiró ella-, pero dime la verdad, por favor.

-¡Qué criatura tan insistente! -se quejó Edward, pero su tono era afectuoso y sus ojos prometían toda clase de placeres sensuales cuando la miró-. Hoy es la fiesta...

La risa de Bella lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. Edward intentó fruncir el ceño para conseguir someterla pero, como no funcionó, la besó hasta que la hizo callar.

-Como estaba diciendo, es la fiesta de las vírgenes -dijo besándola en el cuello-. Si hubieras llegado unas semanas más tarde, habrías podido tomar parte. Bueno, no lo creo. Estuve a punto de tomarte en el coche. Bueno, como iba diciendo, es un día en el que las mujeres vírgenes de cierta edad hacen una peregrinación a un lugar sagrado.

-¿Adónde?

-Ningún hombre lo sabe -contestó él azorado.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó ella realmente interesada-. ¿Desde cuándo se celebra esta fiesta? -preguntó al ver que él asentía.

-Desde que existe Zulheil.

-¿Y por qué no puedo salir a la calle?

-Si me dejas acabar, Mina, lo sabrás -contestó él agachando la frente hasta apoyarla sobre la de ella.

Bella frunció los labios y lo miró animándolo a continuar. Y lo hizo muy cerca de su boca, rozándole los labios con los suyos, tentándola a abrir la boca.

-No sé lo que hacen y probablemente sea mejor así. Ningún hombre puede salir a la calle hoy.

Bella frunció el ceño, deseosa de preguntar. Edward le leyó la mente.

-Paciencia, mi fierecilla. No hay ningún peligro en que las mujeres casadas vayan con ellas, incluso las mujeres policía.

-¿Mujeres policía? -preguntó Bella sin poder contenerse-. ¿Se les permiten a las mujeres de Zulheil tales ocupaciones?

-Ya te he dicho que aquí respetamos a nuestras mujeres. Las protegemos pero no las encarcelamos -dijo él pasándole la lengua por los labios. El deseo de hacer el amor casi pudo con ella.

-¿Entonces por qué no puedo ir yo?

-Porque -Edward aprovechó que Bella tenía la boca abierta para beber de sus labios-, aparte de las vírgenes, sólo las mujeres casadas que han tenido hijos o llevan casadas cinco años pueden acompañarlas -contestó él acariciándole el estómago en un gesto inequívoco-. Cuando hayas dado a luz a mi hijo, podrás ir.

Bella tragó. La idea de llevar dentro al hijo de Edward era un sueño que no se había atrevido a considerar. Y seguía sin poder hacerlo, mientras le ocultara la verdad de su propio nacimiento. Tenía que decírselo, pero no en ese momento, no cuando parecía que ella realmente le importaba.

-¿Y cómo consigues que los turistas y los que no son de aquí no se inmiscuyan en la peregrinación?

-Zulheil cierra sus fronteras anualmente la semana anterior al viaje. Los que ya están dentro tienen visados que expiran esa misma semana. Ya los visitantes recalcitrantes se los invita a salir del país.

-Se cerraron las fronteras cuando fallecieron tus padres, ¿verdad? -preguntó ella sin pensar, pero tan pronto como las palabras salieron, se preparó para lo que pudiera venir. Hasta el momento, Edward no había querido hablar de la pérdida.

La besó. Fue un beso suave y lleno de cariño, pero sin tintes sexuales. Bella se lo devolvió aunque sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Sí -le susurró en la boca-. Durante dos meses, Zulheil estuvo cerrado a los viajeros. Nuestro pueblo necesitaba aceptar la pérdida y el dolor y yo necesitaba tiempo para curar la herida.

-¿Dos meses? ¿No fue uno? -preguntó Bella acariciándole la mejilla. Quería gritar de alegría. Estaba empezando a confiar en ella.

-Yo llegué un mes después de su fallecimiento, ¿recuerdas?

V-----V .


	11. capítulo XI

-A ti se te concedió un visado especial -contestó Edward curvando los labios en una cálida sonrisa.

-Lo sabías. Sabías que venía hacia aquí -dijo ella conteniendo el aliento.

-Soy el jeque de Zulheil. Sí, lo sabía. ¿Por qué viniste si no? -dijo él encogiendo los hombros.

Era la pregunta que él no nunca le había hecho, y la que ella no podía responder sin decirle todo lo demás. Bella le acarició el pelo y supo que le iba a decir la verdad. Cuatro años antes había sido una cobarde y le había costado su amor. Tal vez podría recuperarlo si era valiente. Ya no tendría que seguir ocultando la verdad por miedo a ser rechazada.

-Vine porque me enteré de su muerte y pensé que podrías necesitarme -dijo ella y el cuerpo de Edward se tensó sobre el suyo.

Bella comprendió el rechazo silencioso ante la idea de necesitarla. No estaba preparado para mostrar su vulnerabilidad. Tal vez no lo estuviera nunca, después del duro golpe que se había llevado su orgullo la primera vez. Bella se tragó la desesperación y continuó.

-Pero sobre todo porque yo te necesitaba a ti. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido volver. Había sentado las bases ya.

-¿Por qué, Mina? -los ojos de Edward eran impenetrables. Hundió los dedos en la tierna carne de sus brazos con fuerza, pero ella había reunido todo el valor. Si Edward se preocupaba por no perder el control de su fuerza, tenía una esperanza.

-Porque no podía seguir viviendo sin ti. No podía soportarlo. Me despertada cada día pensando en ti y me dormía pronunciando tu nombre. Te quiero tanto, Edward, que no puedes ni imaginarlo.

El no respondió con palabras, sólo le dio un tierno beso, un beso de perdón. Bella no forzó la situación. Llevaría tiempo curar las heridas del pasado, pero esperaba tener el valor para lograrlo.

-Los echo de menos -dijo Edward. Bella suspiró y lo dejó hablar

-Me crié sabiendo las responsabilidades que me esperaban pero mis padres se aseguraron de que tuviera una niñez y una adolescencia relativamente libre -la acurrucó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, como necesitando su calor-. Viajé y aprendí. Me dieron la oportunidad de crecer como un hombre libre al margen del papel que tendría que ocupar en un futuro. Estaré en deuda toda la vida con ellos por haberme dado esa oportunidad. Nuestros hijos tendrán las mismas oportunidades.

-Parece que eran unas personas maravillosas -se atrevió a decir, aunque no quería romper la fragilidad del instante.

-Lo eran -se detuvo, como debatiéndose entre continuar o no. Sus siguientes palabras le llegaron directamente al corazón-. Mi madre se estaba muriendo de cáncer y no me lo dijo.

-¿Muriéndose? -dijo ella conteniendo el aliento.

-Sí, de cáncer -contestó él con voz áspera-. Volvían de la clínica donde estaba recibiendo tratamiento cuando tuvieron el accidente.

Incapaz de imaginar la profundidad de su sufrimiento, Bella parpadeó muy rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas antes de poder hablar.

-¿Le echas a ella la culpa del accidente?

-No, la culpo por no haber confiado en mí, por no haberme dado la oportunidad de ayudarla. Y de decirle adiós.

-Sólo quería proteger a su hijo -dijo Bella comprendiendo los actos de su madre, pero también podía entender el dolor de su guerrero-. No se trataba de confianza. Era el amor de una madre.

-Casi lo he aceptado, pero hay una parte en mí que sigue enfadado con ella por haber tomado la decisión por mí. Tal vez yo podría haber hecho algo. Ahora nunca lo sabré -dijo con un hilo de voz-. Cuando murieron estaba preparado para asumir mis obligaciones, pero no para perder a mis padres. Me sentí perdido, a la deriva emocionalmente. Tienes que entenderlo, era su único hijo, y a pesar de tener grandes amistades, nadie excepto mis padres comprendía la importancia de nuestra posición para el país. Somos los gobernantes y los guardianes de nuestro pueblo. Es un honor y la más pesada de las responsabilidades. Tenía que ser fuerte por mi pueblo pero me sentía como si estuviera encerrado en una caverna de hielo, incapaz de sentir, hasta que...

-¿Hasta que? -preguntó ella conteniendo el aliento una vez más, esperando las palabras que sabía que nunca llegarían pero no podía evitar esperar que ocurriera el milagro.

-Nada -rápido como un rayo Edward cambió las posiciones que estaban ocupando de forma que ella estuviera debajo.

Ella no protestó. Le había dado más de lo que había esperado. El secreto de su madre explicaba muchas cosas. Le dolía pensar en el daño que le debía haber hecho al orgulloso hombre con el que se había casado saber que su madre no le había confiado su verdadero estado de salud. Su madre había tomado esa decisión llevada por el amor hacia su hijo, pero le había hecho mucho daño. Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que Edward la embriagara con el calor de su pasión hacia ella.

Edward la abrazó después de hacerle el amor, muy afectado tras la confesión de Bella de que lo necesitaba. No podía negar que su mujer había sido sincera con él pero le resultaba difícil confiar en ella por completo. Mientras él había comenzado a bajar los escudos que lo protegían, ella seguía guardándole un secreto y se notaba por la forma en que sus ojos azules se volvían turbios sin previo aviso. Pensaba que se había quedado dormida, pero de pronto lo sorprendió.

-Tengo... tengo que decirte algo.

Conseguir que Bella no notara la súbita tensión que se apoderó de su cuerpo le resultó difícil.

-¿Sí?

Bella fijó la vista en el edredón mientras jugueteaba con las sábanas.

-Cuando nos conocimos... tuve mucho miedo de perderte si te lo contaba. Por eso no te lo dije.

-¿Qué? -preguntó él en una mezcla de esperanza y desilusión. ¿Acaso iba a darle más excusas?

-¿Me prometes algo primero?

Fue el tono vulnerable de su voz lo que hizo que su respuesta fuera gentil.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Mina?

-Que no me odies -su tono era desesperado, como si ya no tuviera barreras de protección y, de pronto, Edward supo que no sería una nueva excusa.

¿Cómo podría odiarla? Aunque había estado cerca, nunca había odiado a Mina y no podía imaginarse haciéndolo.

-Te doy mi palabra de honor como esposo tuyo -y la abrazó con más fuerza, llenando de ternura el momento. No le gustaba verla sufrir.

-Soy hija ilegítima -confesó ella apretando los puños hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos por la tensión.

-¿Ilegítima? -preguntó él mientras ella temblaba entre sus brazos. Se estiró y tomó la manta para cubrirla con ella, abrazándola más contra sí, consciente de la necesidad que tenía Bella en ese momento de recibir su calor.

-Mis... padres son en realidad mis tíos. Mi madre biológica, Renne, me tuvo cuando era una adolescente -Bella tragó con dificultad-. Cuando era una niña, me enteré de que mis padres sólo me habían adoptado para recibir parte de la herencia que Mary había recibido de su abuelo. Nunca me quisieron. Para ellos era... mala sangre.

-¿Y crees que eso me importa? -preguntó él dolido por la falta de confianza de ella.

-Eres un jeque. Deberías haberte casado con una princesa o al menos con alguien que tuviera sangre real. Yo ni siquiera sé el nombre de mi padre.

-Mírame -dijo él haciendo que lo mirara. Bella levantó la cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos, vulnerable pero deseosa de enfrentarse a lo que tuviera que decirle. Edward se sintió orgulloso del coraje de aquella mujercita.

-Nuestro pueblo tiene raíces bárbaras. La decisión de un hombre del desierto es lo que importa. Y yo te elegí a ti para ser mi esposa.

-¿No estás enfadado porque no te lo hubiera dicho antes? -preguntó ella con los ojos húmedos.

-Claro que no estoy enfadado contigo, esposa mía. Me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras antes, pero no soy un bárbaro que no pueda comprender tu vacilación -dijo volviendo a besarla sabiendo exactamente que necesitaba sentirse querida en aquel momento.

Le pareció que su cuerpo era increíblemente frágil en sus manos, que necesitaba que lo trataran con sumo cuidado.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando nos conocimos? -preguntó él cuando Bella estuvo algo más relajada.

-Yo... sólo quería... no quería... no quería sentirme despreciada -dijo con los ojos relucientes por las lágrimas, pero la valiente Bella no las dejó escapar-. Sólo quería ser aceptada.

Edward era consciente de la importancia que había en aquella confesión.

-Entonces, no sufras. Eres aceptada. Como mi esposa, Bella. Lo que fueras antes sólo importa si tú quieres que importe.

Cualquier resto de dolor o de rabia que pudiera haber sentido Edward desapareció ante la abrumadora necesidad de proteger a su esposa para evitar que sufriera más.

Lentamente, casi con timidez, Bella rodeó la cintura de Edward con sus brazos.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó con suavidad.

-¿Me estás diciendo que el jeque de Zulheil te mentiría? -preguntó él y una temblorosa sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de Bella.

Edward se sintió orgulloso de hacerla reír. Mina era suya y tenía que cuidarla.

-Eres el equivalente de una reina. Nadie tiene derecho a hacer que te sientas despreciada -mataría a quien osara tratar a su Mina como un ser inferior-. Nadie. ¿Lo has comprendido, esposa mía?

Finalmente, Bella asintió, mostrándole una espléndida sonrisa. ¿Cómo podría seguir combatiendo sus sentimientos hacia ella después de su confesión? ¿Cómo podría hacerle el mismo daño que le había hecho su familia, al no mostrarle el amor que ella necesitaba?

Bella cerró la puerta a la última visita del día y se dirigió al despacho de Edward. Desde que había empezado a ayudar a su marido, su autoestima había crecido.

-Pareces contenta contigo misma.

-Edward -Bella se lanzó a sus brazos. Su necesidad de tocarlo aumentaba cada día-. Pensé que estarías en el despacho.

-He terminado por hoy. Tú haces que mis tareas sean mucho más fáciles de sobrellevar -dijo tomándole el rostro entre sus manos. ¿Estás segura de que puedes con tanto? -preguntó mostrándose serio-. No me gustaría que cayeras enferma.

-¿Crees que tengo aspecto de estar enferma o cansada? -preguntó ella girando la cara en su mano.

-Brillas tanto como la roca cristalina de este palacio -dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Eso es porque he encontrado un lugar en que me siento a gusto, al fin -dijo Bella, y se sorprendió de lo cierto que era.

Edward no la detuvo cuando echó a andar hacia su suite. Deslizó sus dedos entre los suyos y aminoró el paso para acomodarse al de ella, más corto. Así lo condujo hasta el jardín de sus habitaciones.

-Parece como si el sol le sonriera al mundo -dijo ella sin soltar la mano de Edward. En el cielo, una gama de rojos, naranjas y amarillos brillaban sobre el fondo rosa pálido del atardecer. Todo estaba en calma.

-Tú formas parte de ese sol, Mina -dijo él retirándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Yo formo parte de esto -dijo ella mirándolo.

-Sí -contestó él poniéndole el brazo alrededor de la cintura. Bella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

-Sé que no te sentías parte de la familia en tu casa, pero ¿había alguna otra razón aparte de que no eras su hija?

La pregunta fue de lo más inesperada, pero aprovechó la oportunidad que le daba Edward para hacerle comprender la niñez que había tenido.

-Sabes que mi hermana Jesica es muy hermosa.

-Es fría. No tiene tu fuego -dijo Edward como si fuera una verdad evidente.

-¿De verdad lo piensas? -dijo ella abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Un hombre sería un necio si se dejara capturar por el brillo del oro falso y pasara por alto la serena belleza del oro puro.

No la estaba mirando y Bella no sabía si sus palabras eran un cumplido para ella o una afirmación general.

-Nunca le gusté a Jesica. y no sé por qué, pero me dolía mucho cuando éramos pequeñas. Es mi hermana mayor y siempre quise que fuéramos amigas.

Edward se vio obligado a tranquilizar el dolor que se dejaba sentir en la voz de Bella.

-Tenía celos de ti. Me di cuenta la primera vez que nos vimos. Cuando crecieras, le harías la competencia, y Jesica no es de las que soportan algo así.

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero no soy ni la mitad de hermosa que ella.

-El fuego que hay en ti no está sólo en tu cuerpo, sino también en tu alma -dijo Edward abrazándola con fuerza-. Tu hermana sabía que ella se haría más y más fría e incapaz de sentir, mientras que tú te harías más y más cálida con los años, y tu belleza se haría más sorprendente -añadió Edward que no había querido decir tanto. No estaba muy seguro de si quería mostrarle que cada vez se estaba haciendo un hueco mayor en su corazón. .

-Es lo más bonito que nadie me ha dicho nunca -dijo ella con los ojos relucientes de alegría y aquello lo tranquilizó.

Si dejar que Mina viera que le importaba la ayudaba a curar sus heridas, se arriesgaría a darle lo que quería.

-¿Qué más, Mina?

Bella continuó porque necesitaba que lo supiera todo, que la amara a pesar de sus imperfecciones.

-Nunca me sentí parte integrante de la familia por culpa de Jesica y de la forma en que mis padres tomaban siempre parte por ella. Luego estaban Seth y Jared.

-¿Te hicieron daño tus hermanos? -preguntó Edward con un tono tan peligrosamente tranquilo que la asustó.

-Oh, no. Seth es un genio que siempre estaba en su laboratorio o estudiando. Era amable conmigo cuando recordaba que existía. Jared acaba de cumplir veintiuno. Nacimos... -se detuvo-. ...con un año de diferencia. Jared es el pequeño de la familia. Es un gran deportista. Lleva tres años estudiando en Estados Unidos con una beca de fútbol.

-No veo lo que tratas de decirme -dijo Edward girándola. Bella vio que Edward estaba frunciendo el ceño y supo que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Yo era tan normal -dijo Bella. Incluso en ese momento su miedo de la niñez a que él también la tratara como el resto de su familia la atenazaba-. A mí no se me veía entre la brillantez de los tres juntos. Yo sólo era... yo.

-Incluso entre un millón de personas, Mina, sobresaldrías. La primera vez que te vi estabas con tu familia y yo sólo te vi a ti -dijo él con suavidad aunque sus palabras retumbaron en el interior de Bella.

Seducida por la inesperada ternura, casi le dijo de nuevo que lo amaba, pero la parte de ella que necesitaba desesperadamente ser correspondida la detuvo. No podría soportar que la ignorase, o lo que era peor, que la mirara desconcertado, pensando que esa no era la naturaleza de su relación. Allí de pie, mirando atardecer, tuvo la sensación inminente de que algo malo iba a pasar. No lograba quitarse de encima la sensación de que iba a perder a Edward.

Días después, Bella caminaba por los jardines del palacio, entre la gente de Zulheil, bañada por la luz suave del atardecer.

-Como consejera tuya, tengo que informarte –dijo Alice con los ojos divertidos.

-Escupe -dijo Bella, relajada en la presencia de aquella mujer que se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

-No pierdas de vista a esa mujer -dijo Alice asintiendo discretamente hacia una mujer de belleza muy exótica.

-¿Por qué? -dijo Bella. Ella no había hablado con esa mujer, pero admiraba su forma de vestir, re- catada pero sexy.

-La familia de Tanya es la más poderosa de Abraz y deseaban que se casara con Edward. A ella también le agradaba la idea. Entonces llegaste tú. No está de más conocer a quienes te guardan rencor.

«Te olvidará en cuanto se cruce en su camino una bonita princesa».

Como en un mal sueño, la risa despreciable de su hermana retumbó en sus oídos, describiendo a la perfección la sensualidad de Tanya. Bella apretó los dientes y luchó contra sus fantasmas. Edward se había casado con ella, y no era un hombre que hiciera las cosas a la ligera.

Edward miró a Bella moverse por el jardín. Tenía una sonrisa brillante y una gracia única. Se sentía como en casa entre su pueblo, una mujer con confianza en sí misma. Nada quedaba ya de la niña que le había roto el corazón.

Tal vez pudiera confiar en aquella mujer maravillosa. La mujer que podía dejarlo sin respiración con gran facilidad. Planeaba marcharse a Sydney en una semana, y esta vez, no dejaría a Mina en casa. La mujer en la que su Bella se había convertido merecía ser libre. Y merecía su confianza.

Al ver que estaba tranquila junto al lago en una esquina del jardín, se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Por qué estás tan callada, mi Bella? -le preguntó Edward al oído.

-Me sorprende ver que la gente de Zulheil me haya aceptado -dijo ella, y no era toda la verdad, aunque tampoco era mentira. Las palabras de Alice le habían hecho preguntarse si sería tan obvio el amor que sentía por Edward, porque si su pueblo podía verlo, ¿por qué su marido no?

-Eres mi esposa. Nunca dudaron -le dijo acariciándole la parte baja de la espalda-. Y ahora dime qué es lo que verdaderamente te preocupa.

La capacidad intuitiva de su marido la dejó asombrada.

-Tanya.

-Uno de mis consejeros tiene que aprender a ser más discreto -contestó él alzando una ceja.

-Ahora es mi consejera. Gracias -respondió ella-. Veo que lo sabes.

-Es un cotilleo que todos conocen -dijo él riéndose visiblemente divertido.

-Información esencial diría yo -respondió ella con una sonrisa-. ¿Y bien?

-¿Cómo pueden las mujeres decir tanto con una sola palabra? -dijo Edward abrazándola cuando ella intentó abrir la boca-. La familia de Tanya quería cerrar un trato político. Yo no.

-Es muy hermosa -dijo Bella aunque las palabras de Edward, eminentemente prácticas, la calmaron algo..

-Las mujeres hermosas no hacen sino causar problemas a los hombres -respondió Edward mirándola con detenimiento, aunque fue la ternura de su tono de voz lo que más la impresionó.

Halagada por el sutil comentario, Bella hizo algo que raramente se permitía, insegura de la reacción de Edward. Se puso de puntillas, y le dio un tímido beso en los labios.

-Yo pienso lo mismo de los hombres condenadamente guapos.

La risa de sorpresa que escapó de la garganta de Edward hizo que todo el mundo se diera la vuelta para mirar, y a continuación todos sonrieron. Sin embargo nadie molestó a la pareja real.

-¿Qué significa «Bella al eha Jeque»? -preguntó ya que parecía que podía tenerlo para ella unos minutos.

-No te gustará, mi dulce e independiente mujercita -contestó él con una sonrisa traviesa.

Bella ladeó la cabeza sorprendida del tono de Edward. A menos que ella lo pinchara, su marido no solía mostrarse tan juguetón.

-¿Qué?

-La traducción literal es «Bella la que pertenece al jeque». Saben que eres mía.

-Son tan malvados como tú -dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Es un tratamiento honorífico. Si no les gustaras, te habrían llamado esto -y emitió un sonido que no le resultaba familiar.

-¿Qué significa?

-Significa «la que está casada con el jeque».

-¿Y qué hay de malo en ello? -preguntó Bella frunciendo el ceño.

-En el sentido estricto; es un tratamiento respetuoso, pero si el pueblo se refiere así a la esposa del jeque, es porque no creen que sea la mujer perfecta para gobernar con él.

-Es extraño. Significa eso que tú eres Edward al eha Bella?

Edward se rió pero no tuvo opción de responder porque en ese momento una pareja los interrumpió para despedirse de ellos. Aro y Cayo eran embajadores llegados del otro extremo del reino.

-Os deseo buen viaje -dijo Edward con un tono ligeramente distinto al empleado con Bella.

Aro se inclinó, con un gesto de aprobación en el rostro. Cayo juntó las manos y bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Regresamos a Razarah con buenas noticias para nuestra tribu -dijo Aro mirando a Bella-. Les hablaremos de las puestas de sol y los cielos azules.

-¿Todo bien en Razarah?

-Todo bien en Razarah -contestó Aro cuyos ojos color avellana se mostraban cálidos.

-Como siempre, estarás en nuestras oraciones -los ojos de Cayo se encontraron con los de Bella-. Cantaré por ti, Bella al eha Jeque.

Sin comprender el significado oculto bajo las palabras de Cayo, Bella supo que acababa de hacerle un cumplido. Bajó la cabeza imitando el gesto real de Edward sin pensar conscientemente lo que hacía.

-Gracias. Os deseo buen viaje.

-Vamos, responderé a tus preguntas en nuestra suite.

-¿Cómo has sabido que quería hacerte una pregunta? -preguntó Bella dejándose guiar por él.

-Tú siempre pones una mirada muy particular, que afea bastante tu rostro. Deberías dejar de hacer preguntas.

-Eres un ser terrible, lo sabes, ¿verdad? -dijo ella riéndose, consciente de que a él le gustaba la curiosidad que mostraba por todo y su deseo de aprender.

-Te tengo a ti para decírmelo -dijo Edward tirando de ella y cerrando la puerta después. La apretó contra la puerta antes de tantear con sus manos por encima del vestido que llevaba puesto.

-¿Dónde están los botones?

La pasión de Edward era tan arrebatadora que la piel de Bella echaba chispas. Llegaron tarde a cenar. Bella se acordó de la pregunta que quería hacerle cuando estaban ya en la cama. Se volvió hacia Edward y se puso encima de él.

-¿Por qué va a cantar Cayo por mí?

Los ojos de Edward eran indescifrables, tenía la expresión de una pantera saciada. Edward le pasó un dedo por el labio inferior.

-El Canto de los Obsequios es único en Zulheil -explicó Edward-. Como ya sabes, nuestro país se rige por las costumbres del pasado. Es lo que nos diferencia de nuestros vecinos.

-El Canto de los Obsequios -murmuró Bella pensando en la información y disfrutando de la exploración que Edward estaba llevando a cabo en su rostro-. ¿Entonces su canto es un obsequio?

-No. Cantará para pedir que te sea concedido un obsequio.

Bella le besó los dedos cuando este los pasó por sus labios. Edward sonrió y continuó con la caricia, trazando un camino por la mejilla hasta llegar a la oreja.

-¿Qué obsequio?

-Un hijo. En las próximas semanas se entonarán en todo Zulheil numerosos cantos para pedir lo mismo -dijo Edward riéndose-. Mi pueblo ha decidido que eres la mujer que deberá dar a luz a la siguiente generación.

-No pierden el tiempo, ¿eh? -dijo ella trepando por su cuerpo hasta que sus labios estuvieron justo encima de los de él.

-Eres joven, Bella, y no estás embarazada pero, si quieres, esperaremos.

Bella pensó con tristeza que habían perdido ya demasiado tiempo.

-Puede que sea joven, pero siempre he sabido que seria la madre de tu hijo.

La expresión de Edward se volvió gris de repente.

-Ve aquí, Mina. Ámame y convénceme de que tus palabras son ciertas.

Le dio todo lo que tenía dentro, pero algo le decía que no era suficiente. Edward necesitaba algo más de ella, algo que nunca le había pedido y que ella no podía adivinar. Se quedó dormida con un nudo en la garganta. El miedo que había estado carcomiéndole las entrañas volvió con más fuerza, persiguiéndola en sueños como una premonición de pérdida y sufrimiento.

-¿No estás emocionada con el viaje, mi Bella?

-Claro. Asistir a la Semana Australiana de la Moda será una magnífica experiencia -dijo Bella retirando la vista de la ventana del avión.

-Aun así estás preocupada -dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

-Supongo que un poco. Es la primera vez que me dejas salir de Zulheil -dijo ella mordiéndose el labio ante lo perceptible que era su esposo cuando se trataba de ella.

-y volverás a Zulheil -dijo él con voz dura, apretando la mano de ella.

-Sí -dijo ella. Iría allí doNde Edward estuviera-. ¿Estarás muy ocupado con la conferencia sobre energía?

-Siento que no puedas participar -dijo él frunciendo los labios en un gesto ácido-. Zulheil permite que sus mujeres tomen parte en sus discusiones, pero la mayoría de los países árabes que tomarán parte en la conferencia no opinan igual. Los que están de acuerdo con la forma de gobierno de Zulheil me están ayudando a cambiar la opinión de los otros, pero los avances son lentos.

-y presionarlos en presencia mía destruiría todo lo que has conseguido hasta ahora.

-Exacto. Aunque en esta conferencia estarán presentes los líderes del mundo occidental también, y sus mujeres, es de nuestros vecinos de los que debemos tener cuidado. No puedo permitirme tomar una posición demasiado radical y separarme del resto de las grandes potencias que rodean nuestro país.

Bella asintió consciente del delicado equilibrio que buscaba conseguir en la conferencia.

-Paso a paso. Tal vez cuando tenga cincuenta años podré presidir la conferencia -bromeó.

Edward no respondió. Cuando ella volvió la cabeza hacia él se lo encontró mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-Llevaremos casados veintiocho años para entonces.

-Dios mío. No había pensado en ello.

-Entonces quizás deberías hacerlo.

Su enigmática afirmación la acompañó durante todo el viaje. Aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Sydney a las dos de la mañana. En la aduana, Bella confundió sus dos pasaportes.

-Perdón. Este es el que necesita -dijo dándole el pasaporte expedido recientemente en Zulheil y guardó el otro. Edward no le dijo nada hasta que estuvieron en la limusina camino del hotel.

-¿Por qué has traído los dos pasaportes?

-El pasaporte neozelandés estaba en el bolsillo de la maleta desde que llegué a Zulheil. Lo había olvidado -contestó ella sin darle importancia mientras miraba las luces de la ciudad.

Edwaerd no dijo nada más al respecto y se sentó junto a ella bromeando por su interés en el escenario nocturno. Ella le devolvió las bromas, pero cuando llegaron al hotel, exhaustos después del largo viaje, cayó rendida.

Edward la despertó justo antes del amanecer. No había tenido la intención de darle una mala contestación en el avión, y se había sentido muy mal al hacerlo, y ver el dolor en sus expresivos ojos. No era culpa suya tampoco que él tuviera... miedo. Miedo de que volviera a tomar una decisión que le rompiera el alma. Odiaba esa sensación.

Y aun así no podía dejarla en Zulheil. Se habría sentido rechazada una vez más. Le acarició la mejilla y sintió que algo en su interior suspiraba en señal de rendición.

Aunque ella no lo sabía, Bella tenía una vez más su corazón a su entera disposición.

-Tengo pases para la mayoría de los desfiles -dijo Bella sacudiendo los papeles delante de Edward. Este dejó de abrocharse la camisa blanca y se acercó a ella.

-Emmett te acompañará.

-Se aburrirá mortalmente -dijo ella mientras lo ayudaba a abrocharse la camisa.

Edward se ajustó los puños, e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, de un color verde intenso.

-No lo hago para vigilarte, Mina. Eres la esposa del Jeque de Zulheil. Hay personas que te harían daño para llegar hasta mí -dijo él con suavidad.

-No lo había pensado. Supongo que sigo sin acostumbrarme a ser tu esposa -contestó ella consciente de que había dicho las palabras incorrectas nada más salieron de su boca.

Edward tensó la mandíbula con determinación en un gesto que ella conocía bien, y sus manos se cerraron sobre sus muñecas como si fueran unas esposas de acero.

-Eso nunca cambiará, así es que será mejor que te acostumbres -y diciendo esto agachó la cabeza y le buscó los labios para sellarlos con un posesivo beso-. Me perteneces.

Bella pensó que Edward iba a marcharse dejándola con esa imagen de desconfianza. En vez de eso, Edward se giró cuando estaba en la puerta y acortando los pasos hasta ella, los hombros rígidos.

-Mina -la mirada se le había vuelto lúgubre y turbulenta, pero le acarició la mejilla con un dedo muy suavemente. Era su forma de pedir disculpas.

Con sumo cuidado, Bella se puso de puntillas y depositó un beso en los labios de Edward.

-Yo sé que soy tu esposa, Edward. Lo sé.

El asintió y la expresión de sus ojos era indescifrable.

-Ten cuidado, esposa. No quiero perderte -y con esas palabras se fue, dejándola temblando ante el poder de la afirmación.

Tanto si tenía lugar en Sydney o en Melboume, la Semana Australiana de la Moda era una de las citas más importantes del mundo. Bella estaba encantada, aunque no podía olvidar las palabras de Edward. Sin embargo, no tenía que preocuparse por Emmett. Su musculoso guardaespaldas estaba disfrutando mucho admirando a las modelos de las pasarelas, y con la moda en sí. Le estaba comentando algo de una espectacular modelo de pelo rubio cuando Bella sintió que alguien le tocaba en el hombro y dio un grito de sorpresa. Emmett se movió tan rápido que Bella no vio lo que hacía. De pronto, estaba delante de ella bloqueándole la visión. En seguida, una carcajada familiar le llegó a través de la barrera humana.

-Está bien, Emmett -dijo Bella saliendo de detrás de su espalda al ver que este no quería echarse a un lado-. Es mi hermana.

-Hola, Bella -dijo Jesica arrastrando las palabras.

-Jesica.

La belleza de su hermana parecía haber aumentado. Jesica curvó los labios en una fría sonrisa.

-Así es que dime, ¿qué se siente siendo parte de un harén?

-Soy la esposa de Edward.

Jesica no ocultó su sorpresa lo suficientemente rápido. Un tono de amargura tiñó sus hermosos ojos durante un segundo.

-Vaya, vaya. Así es que te llevaste el pez gordo; al final -dijo mirando por encima del hombro-. Ha sido un placer, pero ahora debo irme. Mike me estará buscando.

Jesica se giró y desapareció tras las luces de las pasarelas antes de que Bella pudiera decir nada. El encuentro la dejó confusa.

-No os parecéis -dijo Emmett poniéndose a su lado otra vez, con un gesto de desaprobación en la cara.

-No. Ella es muy hermosa.

-Y fría. Helada.

Las palabras de Emmett le recordaron a Bella las de Edward. De pronto, su corazón se sintió más ligero, despreocupado. Su marido la había elegido a ella porque pensaba que era lo suficientemente buena para él como era, y eso era lo que importaba.

-¿Cómo han ido las negociaciones? -preguntó Bella en la cena. Había decidido que comerían en la suite pensando que Edward necesitaría algo de paz y tranquilidad.

Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo mojado, recién duchado.

-Tal como esperaba. Los países que poseen el petróleo quieren seguir disfrutando de su posición de poder y no quieren oír hablar de otras alternativas.

-¿Y no es esa una posición con poca visión de futuro? El petróleo se acabará algún día.

-Exacto -afirmó él, los ojos relucientes de aprobación-. Y no se trata sólo de dinero sino de nuestro mundo.

-En calidad de ex neozelandesa, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Los kiwis son más grandes en una tierra verde y sin contaminación -Bella extendió la mano y acarició la de él.

-¿Lo eres? -preguntó él atrapando su mano.

-¿Soy qué?

-Una ex neozelandesa.

-¿No lo soy? Cuando me casé contigo, adquirí nacionalidad de Zulheil, ¿no?

-Zulheil admite doble nacionalidad -contestó él asintiendo.

-No lo sabía -sonrió-. Mi corazón está contigo y con tu tierra, Edward. Zulheil es mi hogar.

-¿No tienes ganas de volver con tu familia? -Edward comenzó a acariciarle la muñeca en pequeños círculos.

-Vi a Jesica esta tarde -dijo Bella. Sabía que su rostro era triste. A pesar de lo mal que la habían tratado, no dejaban de ser su familia. Una vida entera no podía olvidarse tan rápidamente.

-¿Tu hermana está bien? -preguntó él con despreocupación fingida porque sus ojos estaban alerta.

-Ya conoces a Jesica -contestó Bella encogiendo los hombros.

Edward no dijo nada, sólo la miró y sus ojos parecieron penetrar en su alma. Esa noche, Edward le hizo el amor tierna y cariñosamente, como si tratara de calmarle el dolor. En cuanto la tocó, Bella olvidó los comentarios de Jesica; nada le importaba excepto su guerrero del desierto.

Bella pasó la mayor parte del día siguiente comprando regalos. Emmett era como un cachorro gigante que la acompañaba y le daba sugerencias para las compras.

-Tu hermana se está acercando a nosotros -dijo de repente.

Bella alzó la vista sorprendida.

-¿Quieres que comamos juntas, hermanita?

Por una vez, sus palabras no sonaron sarcásticas ni amargas, y Bella no pudo rechazar la invitación. Era difícil romper los viejos hábitos y que una hermana que siempre se había mostrado inalcanzable se acercara en son de paz era uno demasiado bueno para dejarlo escapar.

.Antes de llegar al coche, Jesica preguntó si podían detenerse en la agencia de viajes.

-Tengo que recoger unos billetes -dijo sonriendo a Jamar.

-Vamos a detenernos en la agencia de viajes a recoger unos billetes. ¿Se lo puedes decir al conductor? -dijo Bella a Emmett con una sonrisa.

Emmett frunció el ceño pero hizo lo que le ordenaban y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras las dos hermanas se sentaban en el asiento trasero. El coche no contaba con cristal divisorio entre el conductor y el asiento de atrás. Consciente de ello, Bella hablaba en voz baja mientras charlaba con Jesica. En un momento dado, Bella admitió que echaba de menos a la familia.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo vuelves a Nueva Zelanda? Te compraré un billete ahora mismo -dijo Jesica en voz alta.

-Veré si Edward tiene algo de tiempo libre después de la conferencia -contestó Bella con tono tranquilo, preguntándose si podría convencer a su marido de que regresaran al lugar en el que tanto daño le había hecho.

Para su sorpresa, la comida fue de lo más agradable. Quería saber cosas de la familia y Jesica no paró de contárselas.

-Gracias -dijo después de pagar la cuenta-. Necesitaba saber de todos vosotros.

-Tal vez nos veamos de nuevo. Ahora somos personas adultas -contestó Jesica.

Bella asintió. Ya no era la niña ingenua de antes y parecía que su hermana la respetaba. Tal vez después de haberse casado con un miembro de la aristocracia de Boston, Mike Newton, Jesica habría madurado y olvidado el odio que sentía hacia Edward.

Bella no tuvo ni idea de lo equivocada que estaba hasta esa misma noche.

Estaba en la ducha cuando Edward regresó. Cuando Bella entró en el dormitorio envuelta en la toalla se encontró con él que la miraba con unos ojos llenos de pura rabia.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella transfigurada por el miedo.

Edward permanecía en el otro extremo de la habitación, controlándose.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien riéndote de mí, Bella? -preguntó él con voz tranquila bajo la que vibraba una furia atronadora.

-¿Qué?

-¡No te hagas la inocente! Y pensar que había creído que habías cambiado.

Arrastró la mirada por el cuerpo de Bella con tal ira que esta no quería que se le acercara. Al mismo tiempo, le dolía que estuviera tan lejos de ella, tan inalcanzable.

-Desafortunadamente para ti, tu hermana me ha contado tus planes.

-¿Qué planes? -preguntó ella poniéndose rígida.

-Tu hermana me dijo cuánto sentía tu deserción. Dijo que tenía que comprender que no podías casarte con un hombre como yo.

Bella no salía de su asombro. Entonces, Edward sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo tiró, pero ella no se movió para ver qué era.

-¡No le dijiste que era tu marido! -continuó Edward-. ¿Qué pensabas hacer cuando me abandonaras? ¿Pedir el divorcio, o simplemente ignorar que te habías casado por el rito de Zulheil? -el dolor que supuraba de esas palabras la hirió como un cuchillo.

Jesica había hecho todo aquello, pero no se saldría con la suya, pensó Bella. Su mentira era enorme, demasiado increíble. Seguramente Edward vería la verdad. Sabía cómo era Jesica.

-No estoy planeando abandonarte. Te ha mentido.

-Lo estás empeorando con más mentiras. El billete de avión que Jesica me pidió que te diera está a tu nombre, y eso no miente.

Con manos temblorosas que apenas podían sostener la toalla, Bella tomó el billete. Estaba a su nombre, y lo que era peor, detallaba los datos de su pasaporte. Era extraño, pero para su marido eran pruebas irrefutables de su traición.

-No -gritó-. Yo nunca haría algo así. Mi familia guardaba todos estos datos.

-¡Ya basta! He sido un idiota al creerte, después de todo, pero Emmett oyó cómo planeabais tu deserción -dijo Edward con una mueca.

Era obvio que Emmett no había oído la respuesta que le había dado a su hermana. Se movió hacia él, olvidando que llevaba puesta la toalla.

-Escucha

-La verdad está clara. Siempre he sabido lo que ibas a elegir. Ni tu cuerpo bastará esta vez para engañarme. Aunque, si quieres, puedo aprovechar la invitación.

La mirada de desprecio que le lanzó rompió el corazón de Bella. Era tan frío y desinteresado...

Muy avergonzada de su desnudez, levantó la toalla con dedos temblorosos y trató de razonar con él.

-Por favor, Edward, escúchame. Te amo... -le dio su corazón en un intento desesperado de conseguir su atención.

-Debes creer que soy tonto, Bella. Tu amor no tiene el menor valor -dijo Edward con una carcajada.

Con el corazón deshecho ante el abierto rechazo, e incapaz de pensar en la manera de convencerlo de su amor y de su lealtad hacia él sin reservas, Bella le tiró el billete de avión a la cara.

-¡Sí, es cierto! -mintió-. ¡Vuelvo a Nueva Zelanda y voy a divorciarme de ti!

Edward no dijo nada. Su cara parecía una máscara de roca. La ira que lo movía se había convertido en furia helada.

-Volveré y me casaré con alguien mejor que tú. ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando al casarme contigo! -continuó Bella. Quería llorar y gritar de dolor, pero aún le quedaba algo de orgullo. Si cedía, LO haría siempre.

-No saldrás de Zulheil.

-¡Ya estoy fuera de Zulheil! ¡No regresaré!

-Regresarás -dijo Edward.

-¡No! -contestó Bella iracunda-. ¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí!

-Vístete. Nos vamos hoy -dijo Edward sin emoción en la voz-. Si quieres hacer las cosas más difíciles, me encargaré personalmente de que regreses a Zulheil.

-No irás a hacer una escena -contestó ella, con el corazón destrozado por lo distantes que eran los ojos de Edward.

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

Sabía que iba a perder la batalla enfrentándose con el Jeque de Zulheil. Tenía el poder político para hacer lo que quisiera.

-No tengo ningún sitio adonde ir -dijo ella, y sus palabras escaparon de sus labios como unas lágrimas largo tiempo contenidas-. Lo dejé todo por ti. Todo. Todo.

La única respuesta a sus palabras fue el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse tras él.

Fuera del hotel, Edward sintió que perdía el control. Sabía cómo era Jesica, y cuando le había dicho aquello, no la había creído. Incluso ante la prueba del billete de avión, no la había creído. Y entonces fue a ver a Bella. Quería protegerla de la maldad de su hermana. Entonces lo había había visto encaminándose a la suite, y le había preguntado si Bella había hablado con él del viaje a Nueva Zelanda. Su mirada se había vuelto iracunda.

El guardaespaldas le dijo que, de camino a la agencia de viajes, su hermana le había preguntado a su esposa con qué fecha quería el billete. Después iba a decirle algo más pero el sonido de su busca LO detuvo. Se excusó y se marchó.

Edward había creído que se le rompía el corazón con las palabras de Emmett. Había sido una suerte que se hubiera tenido que marchar, porque si no habría visto cómo se deshacía en pedazos la compostura de su jeque.

Emmett era un guardaespaldas fiel, que no tenía ningún motivo para mentir, especialmente cuando adoraba a Bella. Edward se llamó idiota por aceptar la explicación de Bella de haber llevado consigo su pasaporte neozelandés. La había creído cuando le había dicho que había sido un descuido. Incluso después de lo que le había hecho, había vuelto a confiar en ella. Quería protegerla y tenerla siempre entre sus brazos.

De pronto, sintió una navaja afiliada retorciéndose en su interior al recordar a aquella mujercita de pelo rojo rogándole que la creyera, con los hombros y las piernas desnudas. Una mujer avergonzada cuando él se había mofado de su sensualidad innata. La sensualidad que él siempre había considerado un tesoro, que se había preocupado por cuidar y alimentar.

La cuchilla se hundió aún más en su pecho. Se obligó a recordar por qué estaba furioso. No había razón para que se sintiera como si hubiera roto algo de valor incalculable. Sólo que el dolor y la ira no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. La herida que sangraba en su pecho era una eterna agonía pero no quería pensar en ello, se negó a examinarse por creer que aquella traición le dolía tanto como si los rayos de cien soles le quemaran la piel desnuda. Había sobrevivido al rechazo de Bella una vez y lo volvería a hacer.

Aunque lo que sintiera por ella fuera cien veces más fuerte que la vez anterior. Y el dolor amenazara con volverlo loco.

Llegaron a Zulheil a media mañana.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A Abraz -contestó él sin mirarla siquiera.

-¿A qué?

Entonces Edward se volvió y la miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de furia.

-Voy a casarme con mi segunda esposa. Tú ya no me diviertes. Tal vez ella me demuestre más lealtad de la que tú me has demostrado.

-¿Vás a casarte con otra? -dijo Bella con el corazón helado.

-Me casaré con ella en Abraz. Será mejor que vayas acostumbrándote a ser sumisa.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? -preguntó ella deseando que Edward le estuviera haciendo aquello como venganza ante su supuesta traición. Entonces recordó a la hermosa Tanya, la mujer que había querido casarse con Edward... y que vivía en Abraz. Tanya, la glamourosa princesa de la que le había hablado Jesica muchos años atrás. Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

El hermoso rostro de Edward se mostraba cruel e inmisericorde con ella.

-Igual que tú al planear tu traición.

-¡No! No lo hice. ¿Por qué no puedes creerme? -dijo ella extendiendo la mano para agarrarle de la chaqueta, pero él se alejó.

-No quiero llegar tarde -dijo lanzándole una nueva mirada de desprecio por encima del hombro.

En ese momento, algo dentro de ella se rompió, pero no podía permitirse sentir dolor porque si lo hacía moriría desangrada. En vez de ello, comenzó a planear escaparse. Estaba preparada para lidiar con la ira de Edward, con su desconfianza, y con su rechazo, pero con aquello...

-Nunca lo compartiré. Nunca.

Había ido demasiado lejos esta vez. No podía huir en coche; los guardias fronterizos estaban bien entrenados. Aparte de eso, su piel era como una bandera que la diferenciaba del resto de los habitantes del desierto.

-El mar.

Bella se detuvo. El corazón le latía desbocado. Zulheil tenía una pequeña costa y un puerto comercial. Sería relativamente fácil colarse en uno de esos barcos extranjeros cuando parasen a repostar. Se dirigió hacia el escritorio y tornó pluma y papel. Los dedos le temblaban bajo la fuerza de la emoción, pero sacó fuerzas de flaqueza:

_Edward,_

_Desde que llegué a Zulheil, has estado esperando que te traicionara y te abandonara. He vivido con tu desconfianza, pero no me iré en silencio como un ladrón. Te quiero tanto que cada vez que respiro, pienso en ti. Desde el momento que nos reunimos, no tuve en ningún momento la intención de separarme de ti. Fuiste mi primer amor; mi único amor: Pensé que podría hacer algo por ti, incluso sobrellevar el castigo por no haberte elegido hace cuatro años, pero hoy _ _he descubierto mis límites. Eres mío y sólo mío. _¿_Cómo puedes pedirme que te comparta? _

_Tu orgullo hará que salgas en mi busca, pero te pido_ _que, si sientes algo por mí, no lo hagas. Nunca podría vivir con un hombre al que amo pero que me odia. Eso me mataría. No sé qué voy a hacer; sólo sé que tengo el corazón roto y tengo que alejarme de aquí. Aunque no vuelva a verte nunca más, quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré._

_Bella al eha Jeque _

Dejó la carta en el centro del escritorio donde pudiera verla. Acarició la mesa de caoba en un gesto final de despedida. En esa habitación habían aprendido el uno del otro y ella había comenzado a ayudarlo con sus tareas.

Los muelles estaban abarrotados. El conductor aparcó delante del café lleno de gente que ella le indicó. La oportunidad la encontró en la Dama de la Suerte. Un crucero que sobresalía en el muelle, había hecho una parada de tres horas para repostar. Entre la multitud de turistas europeos que habían salido a pasear por el puerto, Bella no tuvo problemas. Las autoridades vigilaban a los pasajeros que salían del barco pero no se dieron cuenta de la pequeña mujer que entraba en él mezclada con el resto de la gente.

La luna brillaba sobre los minaretes de Zulheina, pero Edward no podía encontrar la manera de calmar la sensación de pérdida que le roía el alma y acababa con todas sus esperanzas de felicidad.

A medio camino de Abraz los pensamientos de traición y furia se habían disipado. En su lugar sólo quedaba dolor. Le había dado a Bella su corazón y ella lo había roto en pedazos por segunda vez. Algo desesperado y primitivo dentro de él le decía que había cometido un error y que tenía que volver a casa. En el último momento, se había detenido a pensar en busca de un último rayo de esperanza. Incapaz de creer que la mezcla de desconfianza y angustia habían conseguido que aquel terrible error tuviera lugar, pero consciente de que así había sido, Edward ordenó al conductor que regresase a Zulheina a toda prisa. La parte de sí más salvaje, la que siempre le había pertenecido a Bella, lo sabía. Regresaba a Zulheina.

Muy tarde. Demasiado.

Arrugó la carta que Bella le había escrito. Había golpeado sin piedad su corazón tantas veces, de tantas formas, y ella continuaba amándolo, con un valor sereno y fuerte. Pero ni siquiera su naturaleza generosa había soportado ese último golpe fatal.

La mujer en que se había convertido su Mina lo había cambiado para siempre con su fuerza, su habilidad para permanecer a su lado, su gloriosa sensualidad... Mina era irremplazable. No podía soportar la idea de vivir sin su alma gemela, aunque lo odiara.

-Me perteneces, Mina.

Sólo el desierto oyó sus palabras. Sólo el desierto le envió suspiros solidarios a través del viento helado de la noche. Sólo el desierto comprendió su desolación... y su determinación.

Bella pasó el viaje recluida en su camarote, rechazando los intentos de la tripulación para que se uniese a las actividades de los demás pasajeros. No quería llorar. Las lágrimas se le habían congelado en el corazón junto con el resto de las emociones. Sólo quería olvidar.

El barco hizo una parada de emergencia en una isla griega porque un pasajero se había puesto enfermo. Debilitada por la sensación de perdida y la falta de sueño, Bella bajó del barco y no regresó. Era un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para quedarse, pensó sin entusiasmo, y como no era una parada prevista en el trayecto, Edward no podría encontrarla.

Encontró un pequeño apartamento. La noche de su llegada, se metió en la cama y se acurrucó en un rincón.

Una semana después de su llegada, decidió salir de la casa para luchar contra la depresión. Sobreviviría. No importaba que le faltara su alma gemela. Lo había abandonado por decisión propia. Paseando vio por casualidad un cartel en una tienda en el que pedían una costurera. Inspiró hondo y entró.

Esa noche, al tomar las tijeras para hacer un arreglo en una prenda, salió de pronto del letargo en el que había estado sumida. Con el cambio, los pensamientos y el dolor volvieron.

Su primer sentimiento fue el miedo, miedo a no poder olvidar nunca a Edward y, de pronto, la aterrorizó pensar en olvidarlo.

Edward tomó el pincel y estrujó el tubo de color crema. Añadió un poco de rosa pálido para conseguir el tono de la piel de Bella. Con un solo trazo el grácil brazo tomó vida. Aquella creación de color y emoción estaba casi completa. Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Si? -preguntó levantando la vista hacia Jasper.

-Seguimos la pista de algunos pasajeros del barco que la vieron a bordo cuando el barco abandonó Oriente Medio. No recuerdan haberla visto después de Grecia -Jasper se detuvo antes de continuar-. No puedo creer que te haya hecho esto por segunda vez. Déjala ir.

-¡Vigila tus palabras! -exclamó Edward-. Te perdono esta indiscreción porque eres mi amigo pero no quiero que vuelvas a hablar así de Mina. Yo soy el único culpable.

-¿Tú? Si la has tratado como a una princesa -dijo Jasper escéptico.

-Le dije que iba a tomar otra esposa.

Jasper quedó petrificado. De pronto sus rasgos se llenaron de pena, tan honda que sus ojos azules se volvieron casi negros.

-Creo que ni siquiera Alice me perdonaría semejante cosa.

-No importa. Bella es mía y nunca la dejaré ir -Edward tocó la carta que siempre llevaba consigo-. Prepara el avión. Vamos a Grecia. ¿Tienes la lista de las escalas que realizó el barco?

-Sólo hubo dos -asintió Jasper y una llama de esperanza ardió en sus ojos azules.

Edward no tenía esperanza. Tenía certeza.

Bella ignoró el toque impaciente en la puerta todo lo que pudo, pero como no paraba, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y cruzó el apartamento preparada para enfrentarse con el casero.

-¡Tú! -las rodillas le temblaron cuando vio al hombre que bloqueaba la entrada-. Déjame.

-Te vas a caer.

-Estoy bien -contestó ella empujándolo. Llevaba algo de barba y la ropa colgaba de su cuerpo de forma alarmante-. Has adelgazado. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Que me abandonaste.

Bella no esperaba esa respuesta. Sacudió la cabeza y fue retrocediendo hasta que llegó a la pared.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Fui primero a Nueva Zelanda -contestó él y el corazón de Bella cayó a los pies-. No me habías dicho que habías vuelto la espalda a tu familia por completo para venir conmigo.

Bella no respondió. Se debatía ante la emoción de ver que al menos se había tomado la molestia de salir en su busca. Una parte de sí le decía que al menos un poco de él era mejor que nada. Pero descartó la idea inmediatamente. No, no, no.

-Me elegiste a mí, Mina -su voz era profunda, consciente de lo que Bella había hecho por él-. Me elegiste por encima de todo lo demás en el mundo. ¿Creías que te iba a dejar escapar una vez que te hice mía?

-No voy a volver -dijo con decisión. Verlo con otra la destrozaría.

-Mina -dijo él extendiendo una mano.

-¡No! No te compartiré -añadió esforzándose por que la oyera.

-Porque me amas y me elegiste a mí.

Bella asintió y no pudo contener más las lágrimas. A esa distancia, sólo quería abrazarlo y olvidar todo el dolor. A juzgar por sus palabras, casi creyó que realmente la amaba.

-Mina, tienes que venir conmigo. No puedo vivir sin ti, mi Bella. Te necesito como el desierto necesita la lluvia -continuó Edward tomándole el rostro en sus manos mientras le secaba las lágrimas con los pulgares.

El dolor que veía en sus ojos verdes era igual que el suyo. Trató de sacudir la cabeza pero no pudo porque él la sostenía con firmeza.

-Te elegí a ti, Bella. Tú eres mi esposa. Entre nosotros existe un lazo imposible de romper -continuó Edward con una fuerza que Bella tuvo que reconocer como cierta-. Te amo. Te adoro.

-Pero has tomado otra... -comenzó Bella.

-Nunca haría tal cosa -murmuró-. Estaba muy enfadado contigo ese día, y muy dolido también. Esperé cuatro años a que crecieras. Permanecí fiel a nuestro amor. ¿Crees que dejaría entrar en mi cama a otra mujer y mucho menos en mi corazón? -sus ojos relucían con la confesión que acababa de hacerle-. Perdona a tu necio marido, Mina. Cuando estás cerca, no puede pensar con claridad -dijo Edward con expresión de súplica, pero la forma en que la había atrapado contra la pared le decía que no iba a marcharse sin convencerla, por mucho que le costara.

-Sólo si él me perdona por la mala decisión que tomé hace cuatro años.

-Te perdoné en el momento en que pusiste el pie en Zulheil, Mina -dijo Edward con una sonrisa de depredador-. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para recuperar mi orgullo.

-¿Y lo has conseguido? ¿Volverás a dudar de mí?

-Lo único que necesitaba era saber que elegirías luchar por mí si te vieras nuevamente en la tesitura de tener que elegir.

Así de simple, y así de imposible de figurar. Bella le acarició el pelo con dedos dubitativos.

-¿Crees... crees que amarme es tu debilidad?

-Amarte es mi fuerza -contestó él después de una pausa-. Con el corazón, puedo alcanzar aquello que se me escaparía de otro modo. Nunca dejé de amarte -sus manos descendieron por el cuerpo de Bella hasta llegar a su trasero y la empujó hacia sí-. ¿Volverás conmigo?

Bella se rió de la forma en que Edward estaba tratando de actuar como si le estuviera dando a elegir, cuando ambos sabían que él no saldría de la habitación sin ella.

-¿Me prometes que serás un marido bueno y ameno, que siempre obedecerá mis órdenes?

-No lo sé -contestó él mirando distraídamente hacia la minúscula cama-. Si esa pequeña cama aguanta nuestro peso, te dejo que te aproveches de mí -dijo con un brillo en los ojos que subrayaba el tono solemne de sus intenciones, pero Bella quería saber otra cosa.

-Te amo. ¿Me crees?

-¡Mina! -exclamó Edward lleno de gozo y la abrazó-. El amor que sientes por mí está en tus ojos, en tus caricias, en cada una de tus palabras. Incluso tu carta de despedida, cuando te sentías abandonada y muy dolida, tenía ecos de la sinceridad de tu amor. No creo ser merecedor de él, pero no renunciaré a ti. Eres mía.

-No quería irme -confesó.,

-Prométeme que nunca te alejarás de mí -dijo Edward que se había vuelto a convertir en la pantera-. Lucha, enfádate, pero no me dejes.

-Te lo prometo, pero tienes que hablar conmigo. Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo, mi Bella, te prometo que hablaré contigo. No puedo cambiar lo que soy. Soy posesivo y tendrás que acostumbrarte a un marido así.

Su debilidad ante él ya no la aterrorizaba, no cuando él la amaba con toda la pasión de su corazón de guerrero. Se inclinó para besarla, sin poder resistirlo más. Ella se deshizo allí mismo, se entregó a él.

Bella la amaba, con todos sus fallos. El hueco que sentía en el corazón se cerró para siempre. Se apoyó contra él y lo besó, un beso suave, y tierno, que le de- mostraba todo lo que sentía dentro.

-Una vez me hiciste una pregunta. La respuesta es sí: igual que tú eres Bella al eha Jeque, yo soy Edward al eha Bella. Soy todo tuyo.

La sinceridad que revestían aquellas palabras le llegó tan dentro que hizo que su corazón explotara de alegría. Edward era orgulloso y era fuerte.

-¿Me odia tu pueblo? -preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio.

_-Nuestro _pueblo está acostumbrado a las tempestuosas mujeres de sus jeques -sonrió-. Durante los primeros años de matrimonio de mis padres, mi madre pasó en París dos meses.

-Oh.

Aunque saberlo la hacía feliz, lo que más agradaba a Bella era el cariño que había en el tono de Edward. Parecía que su ira frustrada hacia su madre había terminado por ceder.

-Me considerarían un mal jeque si no hubiera logrado convencerte para que regresaras -dijo él inclinándose más-. Mi honor está en tus manos -añadió con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos.

-Ven aquí, esposo mío. Tu esposa quiere aprovecharse de ti.

-y yo nunca me negaría a los deseos de mi esposa. La cama sí que resistió el peso de los dos.

FIN

**¿EPILOGO?**

**V----V**


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Bella se encontraba en la terraza de la habitación que compartía con Edward, sintiéndose realmente feliz de todo lo que les habías ocurrido desde que Edward la fue a buscar a ese pequeño cuarto en que vivió durante su estadía Grecia. Ya han pasado cinco años y su amor sigue creciendo más y más. Bella por fin, acababa de llegar de una visita al doctor quien le confirmó lo que sospechaba lo estaba embarazada… otra vez. este va a ser estaba su tercer hijo.

Cuando se enteró de su primer embarazo habían solamente pasado 2 meses de su del problema de su separación, así que Rennesme, su hija mayor, fue un regalo a la gran reconciliación. Aunque a Bella se sentía demasiado observada por el revuelo que causó su embarazo, más que mal era el primer hijo del gran jeque, todavía le causaba gracia lo histérico que se ponía Edward con sus embarazos, si prácticamente, no la dejaba hacer nada aunque más de alguna discusión tuvieron por eso, pero nada que no se solucionara rápidamente y terminara con una agradable reconciliación. Ni hablar del momento del parto por suerte no se desmayó pero aunque Edward lo oculte, ella sabe muy bien que él siente tantos nervios que sería capaz de desmayarse, no puede entender como ese hombre tan fuerte que ella ama tanto sea tan débil si el dolor lo siente ella, no le queda más que convencerse que es porque la ama con todo su ser.

Unas manitos la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Era Edward su segundo hijo. El hijo varón que todo su pueblo esperaba y el heredero de toda esa tierra. Aunque él no se daba por enterado por lo que vivía su vida felizmente sin preocupaciones.

Mami- le dijo el pequeño

¿Qué quieres, mi cielo?- le respondió Bella – quiero ir con mi papá y mi hermana a la piscina pero no me dejan porque soy pequeño- le dijo su hijo con cara de enfado. Esto a Bella le causo mucha gracia. es increíble como siendo tan pequeños sus hijos sean tan mandones como su padre.

Bueno, qué te parece si yo me pongo un traje de baño y les hacemos compañía a tu hermana y a tu papá.

La cara del niño cambió totalmente sin dejar rastro del enfado que sentía hace unos momentos.

Espérame un momento aquí me cambio y nos vamos a la piscina.

El niño asintió y ella se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Bella ya notaba cambios en su cuerpo aunque eran muy leves aun así decidió ponerse un biquini que sabía que a Edward le encantaba.

Cuando salió del baño su hijo la esperaba ansioso. Bajaron por la escalera privada hacia la piscina en la que se encontraban sus otros dos amores.

Al momento en Edward los vio le dedicó una de sus sonrisas característica que a Bella a pesar de haber pasado 6 años de matrimonio y 10 desde que lo conoció aún le hacían estremecerse. Una vez dentro se dedicaron a compartir y jugar con sus hijos. A Edward le encantaba pasar tiempo con su familia. Siempre que podía lo hacía, incluso había reducido sus horas de trabajos y había aprendido a delegar. También disfrutaba como Bella se desenvolvía en sus labores diplomáticas si incluso podía decir que ella era la envidia de muchas esposas de otros mandatarios, además su pueblo la amaba, él sabía que la perfección no existe paro para Edward su mina estaba muy cerca de la perfección.

Cuando salieron de la piscina Bella y Edward se sentaron a tomar unos refrescos mientras sus hijos corrían y jugaban a su alrededor y Edward no se pudo contener de expresarle sus sentimientos.

Mi mina no sabes cuánto te amo- le dijo Edward. Bella lo mira sonriente y le dice que ella si lo sabe porque es tanto como lo ama ella a él.

Ustedes tres me hacen tan feliz- exclamó Edward.

Ahora con una mirada coqueta Bella le responde- bueno yo creo que somos cuatro los que te hacemos feliz-

Edward luego de salir un poco de su impacto le dice- ¿Estás. Estás…?

¡Si!

**FiN**

* * *

**_Dicen por ahí más vale tarde que nunca. Le pido disculpas por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo pero la universidad no me dejaba hacer casi nada más ( una traducción tras otra espero que me entienda que después de pasar horas escribiendo lo último que quería ver esa un teclado). Pero el semestre acaba de terminar (pon fin)y puedo retomar Fanfiction._**

**_El epílogo es bastante corto pero siempre es mejor la cálida a la cantidad o ¿no?_**

**_Les deseo unas felices fiestas y que el viejito pascuero les traiga un Edward._**


End file.
